Where The Light Is
by ExquisiteRose
Summary: Previously named 'Despair': Jacob imprints on Edward, and it sets everything off balance, various consequences kick-starting others.  Can balance be restored in time for the birth?  Slash. Mpreg.
1. Missing

**A/N: I know, my summary was pretty bad. Sorry. This is rated M, for future references. This story is not Eclipse or ****Breaking Dawn**** compliant. A little bit for New Moon, but not so much. Also, I haven't written in a while, so if my chapters seem short and to the point, that's not only my writing style, but a deficit from lact of practice. Hopefully, it won't be too much of a problem. I cannot say for sure what days I will update, and I ask for patience. Otherwise, enjoy(: **

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or it's characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

He didn't really feel as though this were that big a deal. Considering what he had to go through the past few weeks, he thought that this would be a piece of cake. Bella had just went on a walk, and lost track of time.

Until he found out how long she had been gone and what must have happened. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.

When he had heard that Bella was missing, he had panicked. _Where could she be?_ He ran all the way to the Swan household. Charlie was outside, looking anxious. He gave no sign that he noticed Jacob's arrival, but for a nod of the head.

"Charlie," Jacob nodded back. The worry in his tone was evident. Maybe that was what persuaded Charlie to look at Jacob.

"She went out with that Edward boy," he spat without preamble. "That was almost five hours ago. We have people scouting the forests. They were headed in that direction," he said, indicating the pathway to his left. " 'Figured they were going for a walk."

Jacob thought about this. "How do you know they're not still together? Not still walking, or have gone to his house?"

"I saw him." Jacob rose an eyebrow.

"When? Where?"

"About two hours ago. He passed by the house. 'Said that he needed to retrieve something from Bella's room and that she would be coming out shortly. No need to worry. Then he left."

"Just like that? Didn't say anything else?"

"Nothing."

"Strange," Jacob said, thinking. He glanced up at Charlie. "Did he look different to you? Different than when he went into the forest?"

"Come to think of it," Charlie said gruffly, "he did. He looked sad.. Well, maybe that's too strong a word. He looked.. somber. Solemn. Like he just did something that put a bad taste in his mouth."

Jacob nodded, as if he expected as much. He then proceeded to nod again, clearly coming to a decision of some sort. "I'll find him. Where do the Cullens live?"

"Not sure. Bella always drove there, or got picked up. Maybe you can call Alice? She's a nice girl; she'll tell you if he's there." Charlie passed his phone to Jacob, the number already dialed. Jacob hit the call button.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

"Hello," greeted a tinkling feminine voice.

"Hello, Alice Cullen? This is Jacob Black. I know it must seem strange for you to be getting a call from me, but I'd like to know if you have seen your brother Edward in the past hour? It's very important that I speak to him."

"Jacob Black, you said? I'm afraid I have seen Edward, but it won't do you much good. He left about ten minutes ago, all his things packed into some duffle bags."

"He didn't tell you where he was going?"

"I'm afraid not. He was very quiet, except for his mumbling under his breath. Jasper thinks he may be upset. I suspect there may be some trouble in paradise for him."

"You think he and Bella got into a fight? Well, you may not be far off," Jacob said. "If it's not any trouble, do you think I may ask another question?"

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"What was it that he was mumbling about?"

"When he was coherent, he said things like, 'Undbearable', 'Idiotic' 'La Push' and 'Werewolves'."

**A/N: Please review. I've never actually **_**published**_** a story for the public to read (except on TwilightArchives, where this chapter was first published, under the same name) and I'm a bit shy. I will have the next chapter finished soon, but it may take a little bit for it to get uploaded. Please wait patiently for the next chapter, and review!**


	2. Assistance

Chapter 2

**A/N: (In advance, I'd like to apologize for the long A/N): So, here is the second chapter of Despair! Being a new writer-in a way-I waited until I had gotten some reviews to begin on this one. It's tough to write things without support or encouragement of some kind (besides your family, because, sometimes, they lie to make you feel better. .) Hopefully, you'll like it! I know, in the last chapter, I'd mentioned that this had been published somewhere else, under the same name. That may have been misleading because, while my pen name is the same on that sight, the name of the story is not-it's Entranced, on TwilightArchives, with the first chapter's name as Despair. Just thought I'd point that out(:**

**Also, I just wanted to point out that Jacob and Bella's relationship goes way back, and they're really close. I know in Twilight they didn't really talk very much, and there weren't a whole lot of scenes between them, but I'd like to believe-for the intents and purposes of my story-that there are a lot of 'missing' scenes between them where they really bond and stuff. Just like you'll see with Leah-I believe they were a lot closer than Ms.(?)Meyer made them out to be. So yeah, just so people fully understand, this is an AU! Okay? Cool(: Dont forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever- own Twilight or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. Nor am I making any money whatsoever from this story.**

When Jacob discovered that Edward was headed to La Push, he was surprised, to say the least. Why in the world would that idiot be headed that way, anyway? It was confusing. And annoying.

With Bella missing, Jacob was torn between what was more important. This was his childhood friend here; he was worried for her safety. And yet, he wanted to go find Edward and demand anwers from him.

It wasn't just for Charlie's sake, either. Although the promise he made to find Edward certainly was another reason for his hesitancy. No, there were questions he needed to ask Edward, questions that had always plagued him.

And, just like that, the answer came to him. He had a way to ensure that he'd carry out the promise he made to Charlie, but also be sure that the best were out searching for Bella.

Jacob whipped out his mobile phone and quickly dialed Leah Clearwater's number.

_**Ring, ring. Ring-**_

"Hello?" greeted a grumpy voice.

"Leah, my friend, my buddy," Jacob began, laying it on thick. "My pal, my amigo-"

"Jacob," she growled," just say what you want already."

"Right," Jacob said, cutting to the chase. "I need a favor-do you think you could come down to Forks and keep an eye out here?"

"Why, what's going on?" she asked, immediately concerned. You see, despite what many believed about Jacob and Leah's relationship, they were like brother and sister and could always depend upon each other for anything.

"It's about what happened with Bella. Have you heard?"

"Yeah, Charlie had called your father, and your father called my mother. She told us about it earlier. What about it? You need any help over there?" she questioned, not the least unsure that Jacob was already over there and helping with Bella's search-they were best friends, after all.

"Honestly? I would love some. Really, though, you'll be over here by yourself-unless you want to bring Seth along?"

"How come?" she said, referring to his comment of her doing the search solo.

"I have something that needs to be taken care of in La Push. It won't take too long, I don't think..," he hesitated over his next words, choosing them carefully so as not to make Leah's temper flare. "Where's Sam?" he asked, trying to sound flippant. Leah saw-or rather, heard-right through his charade.

"_He_ is here," she bristled with disgust. "talking to your father, I believe, about the Cullens. They believe that Edward is involved more sinisterly in Bella's disappearance than we think. At least, that's what the debate sounds like."

"You're at my house?" he asked, momentarily side-tracked.

"No, everyone can here them the way, their yelling their opinions all over the place. I suppose it's a good thing the pack isn't a secret within our reservation, or everyone would think they were crazy, with their talk of vampires and werewolves," she said, amused. "Don't mortals think they're fairy tales?"

"Agreed," he chuckled. "And yes, they do think that. However, we are way off topic and I'm running out of time. Have Seth tell Sam that I need him to stay there. I have something extremely important to talk to him about. Please," he added, almost pleading. He knew how much Leah distasted talk off Sam. His name put a bad taste in her mouth-literally, if her facial expressions are anything to go by.

"... Fine. Look, Jake," she said, unconciously using his name as an endearment, "I'll be over there in ten minutes. And, don't worry about Sam. He _will_ be here, waiting for you to arrive," she said forcefully.

"Thanks, Ally. I'll see you later, then."

"Later."

_**Click.**_

Now that he knew Leah would be over her soon, Jacob had no qualms leaving. Even though Leah and Bella didn't _exactly_ 'get along', per se, he had no doubts that Leah would look for her just as fervantly as he would have.

_Only the best for my friends,_ he thought as he pulled off shorts and tied them around his ankle, quickly transforming into the wolf and running to La Push.

**A/N: Okay, so making Jacob a werewolf earlier than in New Moon hadn't **_**originally**_** been my intention, I will say, but, half way through this chapter, I thought it'd be a good idea. I mean, Edward was already headed that way, although he isn't running very fast because he's trying to prolong how long it'll take to get there (I may right a chapter in Edward's POV, so you can understand why), so Jacob'll need to get there fast. Do remember, dear readers, that this is an AU, even though some parts from New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn will be the same. I'll stop rambling now, and let you review! :D (Also, a quick thanks to **_**Tinker03**_**, for being my first ever reviewer!) Review, please!**


	3. Complications

**A/N: (Another longish A/N about stuff you may, or may not, care about): Last chapter, I realized I had made some spelling mistakes (ex: 'sight', instead of the appropriate 'cite'; 'their', instead of the appropriate 'they're'; and 'right', instead of the appropriate 'write'). Maybe you noticed them, maybe you didn't. I just wanted to say that those mistakes are my own. When I get into the moment, I just type and type, and if you can make sense of it, it's a-ok to me. But, this is for you guys, my readers, so I'm going to go Beta-hunting:D So, hopefully, no more mistakes! Yay! ^0^**

** .. On another topic, I realized that I didn't address something that may or may not have confused you: when Jacob starts talking on the phone with Leah (on the note of the 'Ally' nickname, switch the two syllables in Leah's name around and what do you get? Pronounce Lee-ah: Ah-lee, or Ally; that's my logic behind that ! :D), what happened to Charlie? In my mind, Charlie sort of walked off to go with the rest of Bella's search party, while Jacob walked away while speaking to Leah on the phone. I do that-when someone's on the phone and our conversation is over, I leave. When I'm talking on the phone, I walk away from other people-I don't know why. I realized I didn't write that in, so I thought I'd tell you now: only the reservation's community know about the werewolves, and Jacob transformed out of sight of Fork's community. So, no, he didn't blow his cover. XD**

**Warning(s): some mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or any of its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. Also, I **_**do not**_** make any profit off this fiction. No copyright infringement intended.**

_**Edward's POV:**_

When he left Bella on the forest's path, he felt guilty. Guilty because the girl loves him so damn much, and he just broke her fragile little heart to pieces.

He was an asshole. A freaking jerk, and if somebody told him so, he'd say nothing to disprove them. Because they'd be right.

He knew that maybe, to Bella-or any other human/non-vampire, who couldn't understand bloodlust-it seemed as though he was over-reacting. Maybe they were right. But, as of right now, he didn't agree with their view.

He needed to realize that Bella was _human_, and if it takes his honorary brother almost sucking Bella dry, like someone would their favorite drink, because she had a paper cut (why did you have to be clumsy, Bella? Why?), then that's what it takes.

She was his singer. He needed her blood like nobody's business, and that was difficult enough as it is without adding a crazed new-vegitarian vampire to the mix. He would have had to cut her lose eventually, because if he knew anything, he knew this: he would _never_ have turned Bella. No way could he have held that on his concious. No way could he have done that to somebody he cared for. The mere idea of it was insanity. Didn't Bella realize that to change her would be murder? That he would be killing her? How could she ask that of him? How could she be so desperate for it, so excited that she didn't realize how much the idea repulsed Edward, just on principle?

That's when he realized it: she never would have understood. No matter how many times he said no, no matter the reasons he told her for his denial, she wouldn't have accepted it. She would've done anything she could have to become immortal, he just knew it. Maybe her motives weren't bad, and she really just wanted to spend forever (forever?) with Edward, but the fact is, whether he said no or not, she would have found some other way.

Edward scowled as he walked into his house. Alice would have changed her, he was sure of it. Alice adored Bella, perhaps more than he did himself, which was strange when one thought about it, but Edward just pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing on the facts: Bella would have gone to the next closest vampire (Alice) and they (Alice) would have, no doubt, changed her.

Speaking of the devil...

"Edward!" he heard Alice's musical voice say, along with the more subdued sound of Jasper's voice saying hello.

"Hmmph," Edward grunted, annnoyed at Alice because of his thoughts, annoyed at his thoughts for causing this tension with Alice, and annoyed at Bella for being irritatingly persistant in what she wanted, even though he could vaguely remember once admiring her for that.

"Stupid girls.. stupid Bella.. Idiotic thoughts.." he mumbled to himself. Listening to the thoughts of the occupants of the room, he could hear their concern almost as if they had voiced it aloud:

_.. wonder what's bothering him.. must be something serious.. with his incomprehensible mumbling,_ he heard. _Alice_, he thought. Had to be her.

_Tension.. annoyance.. needs to relax.._ That had to be Jasper, who, at the current moment, was trying to calm him down. Well, that only succeeded in getting him more riled up, so he raced up his stairs and into his room, slamming the door like the teenager he appeared to be.

He quickly flashed through his room, collecting clothing and the like, and packing it all up in two dufflebags. Then he threw his door open and sped down the stairs and back into the main room.

By now, everyone had congregated in the main room, and Edward was surrounded. The only person he really saw, though, was Carlisle.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Is there something wrong, son?" Edward could see the deep concern etched on his face. He had told them that he was going to see Bella, but he didnt say what about. No doubt Alice knew what had happened, but it looks like she hadn't said anything. He had expected her to be angry, or even sad, but he never expected her to look so.. happy? Content? Smug, even? He tried to read her thoughts, but could only hear her quoting _Julius Caesar _in her head: _Friends, Romans countrymen, lend me your ears. I come to bury Caesar, not to.. _She didn't want him to hear what she was thinking. His brows furrowed. Strange, very strange, that. And most definitely something to consider later.

"I broke things off with Bella," Edward began, not wanting to lie. Carlisle was going to know anyway, no point in wating for another person to tell him (Alice). "What happened at her birthday party.." he trailed off. From the corner of his eye, he could see Jasper flinch. Alice looked at him seemingly concerned, but only giving him a half-hearted pat of comfort before turning back to Edward to hear what he had to say. ".. among other things.. it just wasn't what I thought it was going to be.." he finished lamely.

Carlisle looked confused. This girl, Bella, Edward told her their secret, claimed he loved her, wanted to be with her, and what happened at her birthday party was turning him off from the idea of staying with her? She was enamoured with him, surely he could see that. And while what happened at Bella's party was surely no small thing-I mean, she could have been Jasper's meal, for crying out loud!-Carlisle didn't think Edward would break things off with her solely for that. But, then again, he said, 'among other things..' Very vague. Carlisle was sure Edward could hear all his thoughts (and indeed he could, which is how I'm relaying them to you now), so he decided to voice them aloud:

"Edward.. Are you sure, my son? I mean, while I understand what had passed was no light matter-"

"No, 'surely no small thing'!" Edward parroted Carlisle's earlier thoughts with a hint of sarcasm.

"-that does not mean you should abandon the girl simply because of it," he continued, as if Edward has not spoken. "What are these 'other reasons' for your deserting Bella?"

Edward was already irritated and Carlisle having so much sympathy for Bella (although he would have understood it were he not so annoyed) was making his temper rise. "I did not _desert_ her, as you so eloquently put it. I explained the situation to her, told her the truth. I told her I could not turn her into a vampire. She believed being turned would somehow solve all her problems. And, yes, while Jasper would no longer lust for her blood, it would begin a whole new set of problems with which we do not have the time for."

Carlisle appeared to be on the verge of saying something, but was interrupted by Rosalie, as she said, "I, for one, agree with Edward on this matter. Bella wants to be a vampire, but she does not fully understand the consequences of doing so. We were all made vampires because, had we not been bitten at the time we had been, we would have died. Bella is very much alive, but is willing to give it all up to kill herself. That's what she'd be doing. She'd be killing herself! Do you really condone that, Carlisle? Sending Bella down the aisle to her demise?"

"Of course not! That is not what meant at all. But these reasons do not excuse dropping Bella as though she were nothing. Like she meant nothing," Carlisle said, exasperated.

"So, then, you want Edward to lead her on?" Rosalie questioned coldly. "This would have happened eventually. Edward would never have had Bella turned. You know that; we all know that. This whole thing was a lost cause, and I deeply regret ever involving Bella in it." Everyone-except Emmett and myself-looked at Rosalie incredulously. "I do not hate Bella.. I resent what she has-which is life. And what is being suggested, what she would have demanded, is preposterous!"

Emmett went to Rosalie's side, calming her down. Edward appeared lost stuck in his own world mumbling again. "Werewolves... Bella.. Jacob.. La Push." A lightbulb _ting_ed in his head. He looked up toward Alice to gauge her reaction about what he was going to do. He was surprised to see her looking frustrated. She didn't know what he was going to do. He muttered a quick thanks to whoever was listening and ran out the door, ignoring the calls for him to 'come back and talk about it', set for La Push.

He had some werewolves to talk to.

**A/N: So, I wonder what (somewhat OOC) Edward's going to do? XD Well, actually, I really do. I need some inspiration to bump me up that extra step to writing the next chapter! What better way then to review? :D**

** Also, this next part is to the people who have reviewed:**

**to tinker03: I would like to say thank you, for being the first to review and for giving me some encouragement to continue. I hope you have enjoyed these last three chapters and how fast I've updated(: I figured that's the way to make up for the short chapters, although this one _seems_ long. O.o Yay! ^_^**

**to roxyulely: I **_**love **_**that **_**you **_**love this story! :D I was actually really happy when I read this review. I showed my brother, Robert (who has been reading and correcting my writing as much as he can) this review, and, needless to say, my overexcited emotions made him overexited as well. So, thank you for the review. It, kind of, made my day:D**

** Don't forget to review for chapter three, or just everything I have so far, please! And thank you very much for reading(:**


	4. Something Unexpected

**A/N: I thought long and hard about whether or no to write this chapter in Edward's POV, or in Jacob's.. It was a tough decision, because I wanted you guys to know why it takes Edward a little while to get to La Push (and I'll tell you now, it was because he was thinking over the finer details of his idea/plan). I also, however, wanted you guys to hear from Jake:D So, I decided that this chapter will indeed be from Jacob's POV. So, hopefully you enjoy that.**

**Also, I've told you guys that I have posted chapters of this story on another cite (TwilightArchives: ExquisiteRose-Entanced), but I might not have told you that I update that one before I update this one (whic is why sometimes I post on different days than when I wrote the chapter I'm posting). Not by much, but.. Here's an example: I wrote this chapter the **_**same day **_**I posted Ch 3 on FF, but I posted this Chapter on TA the **_**same day **_**I posted Ch 3 on FF **_**and **_**TA. The difference is that on TA, I'm not so careful about my grammar mistakes, and some sentences in that story are different. TA is kind of like my 'rough draft' cite. So, there's that if you get impatient for a new chapter, but I update fast, so maybe that cite is moot point for FF readers. XD**

**For future references, whenever I respond to reviews, they will be at the bottom of the page, at the ending A/N's. I think it'll make it easier, so you guys can just get straight to the story. Speaking of the story..**

**Warnings: some mild swearing and a tiny bit of minor violence (so small you might miss it! :o) Also, no beta yet, so beware of the possible mistakes in grammar! :o**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever own-Twilight, or it's characters. I make no profit from this story. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

As Jacob ran to La Push, he tried to think of reasons why Edward was headed that way as well. Edward knew there was rule-no, it was more than a rule, this agreement that was made, ages ago-that no vampire was supposed to tread on reservation territory. Apparently, Edward didn't get the memo. Or he did, and he was ignoring it.

But who would ignore something that they knew could very well cost them their life? Jacob couldn't comprehend it. At least, not at the current moment. He only had _ideas_ of what the reason behind Edward's sudden insanity may or may not be.

Jacob tried to think about it objecively, without letting his prejudices about Edward (and what he was) taint his view. If he heard that somebody who was usually very rational, very calm and collected, decided to charge into a hungry pack of wolves head on (which was a dead on analogy, come to think of it), he would think that something had to have happened to that person to make them commit this illogical act of pure lunacy. It was suicide.

Who would risk their life like that?

And it dawned on Jacob: somebody with nothing to lose.

When he arrived at the border of La Push, Jacob immediately caught a waft of Edward's scent. He tracked the scent two miles west, until he saw Edward.

Edward was sitting on a log, knees pulled up to his chest, elbows resting on his knees for support, his head in his hands. He looked vulnerable. Jacob trotted closer to Edward, not bothering to change into human form because a.) Edward could read minds and b.) if Jacob shifted back, he'd be naked. And sure, he had his shorts around his ankle, but he'd rather not have to go through the hassle, considering it would be an unnecessary formality that Edward had yet to earn.

Jacob sat in front of Edward and glanced up at him. Edward was now looking at him, not in the eyes, but at his forehead, his paws, his tail. In short, anything that wasn't Jacob's eyes. Jacob didn't mind; he'd rather not have the contact anyway. It was too intimate.

After ten minutes of silence, Jacob began to get a little impatient. Edward could her every thought he was thinking right down to the _Whoah, is that my stomach? I must be hungry.._ Yet, Edward wouldn't open his mouth to even give him the customary, "Hello."

He looked up at Edward and noticed a smile tugging at his lips. He apparently thought his current situation was funny. _Asshole, _Jacob thought. _Enough is enough. I need to get my answers._

Projecting his meandering thoughts directly towards Edward so they could have a conversation, he began, _What happened to Bella?_

Edward quirked an eyebrow. "Nothing 'happened' to Bella, at least nothing that I did with the intention of doing such a thing."

Confused, Jacob's eyebrows furrowed. _Stop speaking in riddles. Is she okay?_

"Depends. Right now, well, I suppose she _wouldn't _be okay, now would she?" Edward murmured to himself. Speaking more directly to Jacob, he said, "Bella will be fine. Her pride is hurt, as well as her heart, but such bruising will heal in time."

_Look, leech!_ Jacob seethed. _What have you done to Bella? Where is she?_

Edward frowned. "At home..?" At Jacob's growl, he trailed off. He tried a different method. "Didn't she go home?"

Jacob could see that Edward seemed genuinely confused, but he couldn't be sure-Edward was a leech, after all! _No, she hasn't. No one has seen her in five hours. But you already knew that, didn't you?_

Edward's frown increased in its depth. "No, I didn't.."

_What happened in the forest, parasite? Why hasn't Bella come out yet?_

"I told Bella we were breaking up.. She took it worse than I thought she would. When I was leaving, she said she would come out soon, that she needed time to colllect herself, which I could understand. So, I left, got some things from Bella's room, and went home. If Bella hasn't come out yet.. well, there could be numerous things detaining her. She could have stopped to rest, and then fell asleep. Or she could've gotten lost. Or maybe she's just walking.." Edward stopped talking as he could see it was only agitating the russet wolf further.

Jacob was confused. Again. He could tell Edward was telling the truth. Yet, he felt Edward was holding something back.. Moving on, Jacob asked the question that had been bothering him since he had called Alice:

_Why are you here? _Jacob asked. Edward looked away. Jacob was having none of that. Bracing himself on his hind legs, he pushed himself off the ground onto Edward. Edward fell onto his back with a huff. Jacob put both paws on Edward's shoulders to make sure his captive didn't attempt to look away, or deny him his answer. _Why are you here? _he growled menacingly.

Edward closed his eyes. Jacob sighed. He really didn't want to have to do this. Pressing his paws harder against Edward's shoulder, he asked, on last time, _Why. The. Fuck. Are. You. Here?_

"I-" Edward began, looking up and into Jacob's eyes for the first time. The shock of what happened next was too much for either of them to take, and, without any warning, Jacob passed out while Edward stiffened, tense, and frozen to the spot.

**A/N: Hey! :D So, we still don't know why Edward went to La Push, however, we **_**do **_**know why he might stay..? Idk, what do you think muse? ;)**

**Yes, the "long awaited" imprint has occured. Now, while Edward and Jacob don't **_**hate**_** each other, they do **_**dislike**_** each other, as you could see in the chapter. How will that effect the imprint? You'll have to wait to find out! (You know, reviewing always makes the wait go by faster. ^_^)**

**to tinker03: I'm glad you like how the story's progressing-and the quick updates:D I'd probably be publishing two a day if it weren't for the fact that I don't want you guys to have the 'rough draft' TA gets (but that cite never gives me lovely reviews! D:)**

**to Black Sheeba: Thank you for the oh so lovely review! :3 I'd glad that you're enjoying the story. Was this update fast enough? XD And, more importantly, was it good? I guess I'll have to wait for your review to know! :D**

** Thank you for reading, my dear readers (and reviewers!), and don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts! XD**


	5. A Little Skin

**A/N: (Long A/N): This chapter was kind of difficult to write (my brother, Robert, the one who's been reading my story, doesn't know the characters are homosexual, yet-I know, I'm ashamed :o), so I couldn't decide whether I'd break it to him, or if I'd decide not to involve any homosexuality until next chapter.. So, I decided I'd let my muse solve the problem for me, which means I'm just going to type out whatever my muse decides will be appropriate. Hopefully, you enjoy!**

**Speaking of homosexual content, I just recently posted a Drarry oneshot yesterday:D (Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy pairing) I don't know if you like that pairing, but I recommend reading it (and reviewing it, please, as I'm very self-concious about my writing :o). Listen to the song as you read, it makes it better:D**

**If you've never read a story about bonding (Veelas, Imprints, i.e.), then you won't realize the simmilarities and/or differences between my bond stories and others. For example, my Imprints/Veelas feelings stem from feelings they held for each other **_**before**_** they discover each other as mates. Say they only heard of the person they mate to, but all the things they heard were bad. The bond is affected by this, meaning it will take a slightly longer time for them to bond, or even for the bond mate to acknowledge the feelings the bond is instigating. So, the period of 'courting' (or 'wooing', whichever you prefer) tends to be longer for them than, say, for two mates who were on good terms before they discovered they were mates (for Imprints-even Veelas) there is a certain age the creature has to reach before it's considered mature (until Jacob turns into a wolf for the first time, or the Veela to comes into its inheritance-16 or 17 yrs of age). The wolf/Veela are **_**not **_**separate entities than the human host it inhabits. They merge into one when the human is the age of consent, although they can, at times, have separate thoughts and emotions. It's rather hard to explain.. Just read to find out, I guess.**

**Okay.. so, the story..? :D**

**Warnings: A little nudity. Internal arguements. Maybe a kiss, muse? :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or its characters. No copyright infringement intended. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob's POV:**

Scenes flashed before Jacob's eyes, scenes of Edward and him in the future. In one, they were arguing, angry tears flowing down Edward's cheeks as he beat his fists into Jacob's chest collapsing on the ground. In another, they were excited, happy as he saw Edward and himself riding a rollercoaster, the vampire's arms clutched tightly around Jacob as Jacob laughed merrily. In yet another, they were kissing passionately, tongues entertwined, lips locking.

Jacob smiled. Then, immediately frowned; Edward and he weren't a couple, were they? No.. they weren't. And even though Jacob had already known this to be true, pain flashed through him at the knowledge that Edward did not love him.

Mentally facepalming himself for his thoughts, Jacob shook his head, trying to dislodge the images of Edward and himself as a couple, good and bad. It didn't work. He sighed internally.

Then he realized something: he was laying facedown on an object that was moving. Breathing. Opening his eyes, Jacob saw that he was laying down on Edward. _What in the world?_ Then, he remembered: hed passed out. On Edward. He groaned as he felt a blush crawling up his skin. _How embarasssing! _Averting his eyes from Edward, he didn't see the wide-eyed, dear-caught-in-headlights look on Edward's face as Edward read Jacob's thoughts and put two and two together: Jacob had just imprinted on Edward.

Jacob placed his hands on either side of Edward's body, bracing himself on his arms. Boldly looking into Edward's eyes, he accepted that Edward read his thoughts and, from the look on his face, he didn't exactly relish the thought. A pang went through Jacob, but he steadfastly ignored it. _Have to get through this with your dignity intact. Even though it might be _slightly_ damaged, considering you just passed out on Edward for God knows how long._

"How long have I been out?" Jacob asked softly.

Edward seemed to be debating whether or not to respond. Jacob rolls his eyes. It'd be just like him to think he could weasle his way out of an imprint. Well, that's not the way it works, and Edward would just have to deal. Edward's eyes harden at Jacob's thought. Jacob's eyes narrow to slits as he seethes internally.

Forcing himself to calm down, Jacob pushes himself up and off Edward even as his bond-his wolf-becomes angry at Jacob for leaving the warmth of his mate's arms, even though Edward was a vampire. To his mate, he was rather warm. Scorching, almost. Or was that merely Jacob's blush making him feel all hot?

Edward smirks. Then: "You passed out fifteen minutes ago."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" The smirk slid off Edward's face onto Jacob's.

"I-I-" he stuttered, not really knowing what had overcome him during those moments before Jacob passed out. He remembered scenes of him and Jacob flashing before his eyes, of them at a wedding, of them holding hands, kissing.. He blushed, the blood of his last kill rushing to his cheeks.

"Yes? You were saying why you didn't wake me up? Or would you rather explain why you neglected to even move from your position? Especially given my attire. Or rather, my lack thereof?" Jacob enquired, enjoying himself quite a bit as his flesh rubbed against Edward's clothing clad leg.

Edward seemed to blush to his very roots as he scrambled for an answer. What the hell was he supposed to say? That he had rather enjoyed the weight of his-_the_-werewolf's body against his? Yeah, right!

"Well, I.. You were sleeping, and well, I thought the situation would be.. awkardsinceyou'renaked ," he finished quickly.

"Yes, well, it's still awkward now, isn't it?" he said, running his finger up Edward's leg.

Edward seemed to pop out of a trance. His leg jerked away from Jacob's touch and he stood rapidly, dropping Jacob onto the floor as he did so. A moan of pain escaped Jacob's lips. Edward felt a flash of guilt, but pushed it aside. "Jacob.. we'll have to continue this.. conversation later. I actually need to talk to the werewolves. All of them. Not just you."

That seemed to knock all sexual thoughts out of Jacob's mind. He grabbed his shorts from around his ankle and pulled on them on, buttoning them as he said, "About that, why do you need to talk to the pack anyways?"

Edward's smirk reappeared on his face.

"I guess you'll have to wait to find out."

Jacob groaned.

**A/N: I guess we'll have to wait to find out, won't we? xD**

**Just a reminder, this is an **_**M-rated story.**_** This isn't even bad in comparison to some of the things I've read. Hopefully, you have no complaints about this chapter (maybe you were even rooting for more! :D), but the real smutty fun won't occur until Bella has been taken care of. So, be patient for that.**

**to Black Sheeba: I have a feeling my question concerning my quick updates may have come off wrong. Sorry about that. And, don't worry, you didn't rush me. I usually write the next chapter immediately after I publish one. That didn't happen with this chapter, as I was preoccupied writing Lullaby, but I didn't rush this one, either:D I hope you've enjoyed it as much as you did the previous one!**

**Oh, and I have some classes tomorrow, so the chapter may be published later than I would like, so there's that in advanced. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review! :D**


	6. Ciumes

**A/N: Here's chapter six of Despair! :D So, the boys finally are entering La Push, together; how far do they get?**

**Also, P.S: Ciumes means Jealousy. :D**

**Warnings: Swearing. Some illogical jealousy. Some kissage. Super short chapter! Eeeek! It'll be longer next time! :D And no Beta yet! D: Beware of the grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, ot its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Denotes thinking._

**Edward POV:**

Jacob's decided to go into camp in his wolf form, with Edward flanking him. He figures that everyone's going to try to attack Edward anyway and they might as well show them that they mean business.

His other reasons for doing so, the ones he thinks he's hiding so well, are the major reasons he's doing this. Now that Edward was Jacob's mate, Jacob felt responsible for Edward's well being. Submissive or not, Jacob was most certainly not going down without a fight to try and protect his dominant. Being in wolf form, neglecting to even talk to his pack without forcing them to change to, would show them that Jacob was serious. Edward had no trouble agreeing with this, especially given that, should he have a problem with it, Jacob would mostly likely do what he wanted anyway. Submissive or not, Jacob Black was not going to take any shit from anyone, including his mate and dominant, Edward Cullen.

Officially crossing the territory boundary onto La Push, Jacob turns to look at me, still trotting along. _Don't worry about anybody coming to get us now. I was supposed to do rounds next. Everyone will be home right now, waiting for me._

"Ah, yes," Edward says aloud. "Your meeting with Sam. God, they think I'm 'sinisterly involved' in Bella's disappearence?" He scoffs. _Ridiculous._

_Yes, well, it didn't look very well, did it, Edward?_

Edward winced. Jacob had a point. Then, a ringtone blared:

_** Change your mind, tonight. You belong to the city now. And your closer now, I know. You belong on the radio! .. I swear, I'll give it ba-**_

"Hello?" Jacob asked, breathless. He had just changed back to answer his phone, and had searched all the pockets before finding it. "Ally? Hey!"

Edward thought Jacob seemed to pleased to be hearing from this 'Ally'. Unbidden, jealousy for this unknown person rose up in Edward. Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Where was she? .. Wow, really? That's crazy. Yeah, I understand you're angry. Im pretty angry myself." A glare was sent Edward's way. Edward visibly flinched from its intensity. "No, don't worry too much.. I've got that handled. Yeah, tell Bells I love her, too. Yeah," he laughs. Edward cringes. "Of course, I'll come to see her later. Tell her I have to talk to her about something. Yeah, it's pretty serious.. Tell her to not worry her pretty little head off; I've got it covered.. Hey, Ally, do you think you could come down to La Push? It's pretty important. Is Seth there? .. Tell him to hang back with Bella, so you can come... I want you to be there. Come on, Ally!" He grinned, knowing his manipulation worked. "Okay. Yeah. I'll see you, then. Bye."

"Leah's coming, too. Do you mind?" he asked Edward.

_Leah? _".. No, I don't mind.." He must have seen the confusion on Edward's face.

"Ally.. Leah. Same person." Edward's eyes narrowed. "Hey, are you OK? You look.. well, angry."

Edward rollled his eyes, visibly calming himself. "No, I'm fine. Why dont we keep going?"

"We're waiting for Al-"

"Yeah, Ally! Leah! Whatever! I don't know her! Who is she?"

Jacob looked shocked by Edward's outburst. Edward was too angry to be properly embarassed. Then, Jacob grinned. "You're jealous!" he laughed.

"Am not," Edward mumbled in a way he knew to be childish. He didn't care.

Jacob came close to Edward, looking him in the eyes, his hands cupping Edward's face. "Dominant, I'm sorry. Leah is a friend-almost a sister."

Edward's eyes shown with understanding. Happy Jacob wan't cheating-was it cheating?-he grabbed Jacob by the cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, teeth clashing, tonues dueling. Jacob melted into the kiss, his body becoming pliant and molding itself against Edward's. A low moan escaped Jacob's mouth and Edward swallowed it. Giving one last peck to Jacob's kiss bruised lips, Edward extricated himself, saying, "Okay let's wait for Leah," as he promptly sat himself on a tree trunk, Jacob following numbly.

**A/N: There we go. They found Bella! Yay! Oh, no one cares, and they want to see more Edward/Jacob? Next chapter-I promise! :D**

**to Black Sheeba: Thank you for the lovely review! And, yes, Jacob will be the 'bottom' or the 'submissive', but he will also have many dominant qualities, and vice versa for Edward.**

**to lilies102: Heya, Stephanie! Thanks for reading and reviewing, and I hope you enjoy this chapter:D**

**It'll be longer next time! Reviews always help the process! ;D Don't forget to leave a review! XD**


	7. It's Fate

**A/N: So, last chapter, the boys crossed the border of La Push. But they didn't make it very far, did they? Well, today they'll meet up with the pack in La Push, I assure you. So, there's that. Also, the boys are going to meet up with Leah:D Let's see her reaction to the imprint! XD**

**Oh and the name of the song that was Jacob's ringtone last chapter was Electricityscape by the Strokes. **

**Warnings: Mild swearing. Some lip action. A little frotting :o No beta…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

As Jacob sat on the tree trunk, waiting for Leah, his mind couldn't keep from replaying his kiss with Edward. So consumed in nostalgia, he didn't notice Edward's probing gaze. Nor did he remember Edward could read minds, so his thoughts were easy pickings. _Soft lips, sweet taste,_ Jacob was practically purring in his head. He was almost salivating from thinking about what it could have led to…

Edward blushed, reading the train of thought. Edward cleared his throat. Jacob snapped out of his reverie. Looking into Edward's eyes, Jacob blushed. However, despite his embarrassment, the lust in his eyes remained.

Jacob scooted closer to Edward. Edward scooted away. Jacob could see where this was going, and he was putting an end to it! Almost lunging onto Edward, Jacob held tight to Edward's shirt, pulling Edward close to him and kissing him on the lips.

Edward didn't respond for a whole five seconds, letting Jacob's lips move against his, neither encouraging nor discouraging him. Then, he slowly began to respond, lips pushing back against Jacob's. If it was possible, Jacob began to kiss Edward more fervently now he knew Edward wanted it to.

Deciding to tease Edward a little bit, Jacob swiveled his hips from his position on Edward's lap. Edward let loose a low moan. Jacob wriggled harder. Edward's hands shot out to still Jacob's hips, but to no avail. When Edward's hands settled on his hips, Jacob seemed to take it as encouragement and rubbed his crotch against Edward's. Edward growled low in his throat. About to take it as step farther, Jacob was interrupted by the sound of fast approaching steps.

"Jacob? Is that you?" Leah's voice called from the trees off to the right.

Jacob hopped off of Edward's lap as though he had been burned, wiping his lips with the back of his hand and pressing his shorts down. Leah came through the trees and into the small clearing the tree trunk must have made when it fell. She looked at Jacob, saying, "Are you OK? I heard moaning… Oh my God, is that the _leech_?" she spat. "What is _he_ doing here?" she asked Jacob, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed and watching Edward's every move. Edward watched her warily in return.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. That's why it was so pressing that you come so soon. I wanted to tell beforehand, rather than in front of the entire pack." "Tell me what? And is _he_ why you came to La Push?" Leah asked; face full of nothing short of contempt for Edward.

"Yes, he is why I came, but some things have happened since my call to Alice."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, let me tell you..." Jacob began, recounting everything that had been happened since he set out that morning. By the end, Leah's mouth had fallen open. "Close your mouth, Ally, or you may just catch flies," Jacob joked.

Leah's mouth snapped closed with an audible _click_. "Oh, wow. So, you… and him? What are you going to tell Bella?"

"Not sure yet, I guess I'll have to wait until I see her to find out. I'll probably just wing it."

"Good luck, especially since you have to tell the pack right now, too. 'Fucking blows." Leah said sympathetically.

"Tell me about it," Jacob muttered. "Well, Ally, this is Edward. Edward, this is Leah."

"Hello," Edward said, his hand outstretched. Leah looked him up and down, sniffed the air, grimaced, and then stuck out her hand, too.

"You smell like fucking bleach. God, it's making my nose burn," she complained pumping his hand up and down.

"You smell like wet dog," Edward was quick to retort. "So, I guess we're even." Leah looked at him appraisingly, saying, "Quick witted, polite. Well, Jacob, you certainly could have done worse."

"So glad to have your approval," Jacob said dryly.

Leah grinned at him. Edward grinned, too, unable to resist. Jacob laughed.

"Okay, so about what we're going to say to the pack about everything…"

…

Walking onto his street, hand clutching Edward's, Jacob held his head high. They decided the best way to show the pack he was willing to fight for Edward, should the situation arise, would be by first showing that he was willing to put other things on the line. And, by that one gesture, he was risking a lot of things. Like his relationship with his father and the other pack members, for example.

But, Jacob was willing to risk that. Edward was the center of his universe now. Everything else was second best to Edward now, even his own father. Wincing at how that sounded, Jacob walked up to his house. He opened the door without knocking, letting Leah enter first.

His father, Sam, Paul, Embry, and Quil were all sitting on his sofa, in what was obviously a very heated discussion. They looked up at Jacob with smiles that disappeared as soon they took notice of Edward.

Multiple things happened at once, including, but not limited to, Paul lunging at Edward, Sam snarling at their interlocked hands, and Jacob's father, Billy, passing out in his wheelchair.

When Jacob seemed about to growl back at Sam, his alpha, Edward decided to do something. Placing a calming hand on Jacob's chest, he cleared his throat. Six pairs of eyes swiveled to his direction. "As you might have guessed, I am Jacob's mate. His imprint," Billy, who had recently regained consciousness, passed out once again at the word _mate._ "Now, whether or not you accept that is obviously up to you. Just remember that Jacob had no choice in this. Fate decided that I complimented Jacob so perfectly that I was his mate. Essentially, when I was born more than one hundred years ago, even when I was bitten, Fate let this happen, molded me for this moment when I would become Jacob's mate. There's no use in arguing with Nature, much less with Fate."

Sam seemed thoughtful, while Paul seethed. But, then again, Paul was always angry. _Guy needs to get laid,_ Jacob mused. Edward grinned.

**A/N: So, Edward didn't die on sight! Yay! :D So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter:D**

**to Black Sheeba: Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the chapter ^_^**

**to Daku Mauji****: I'm glad you're interested in the story, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter:D**

**Don't forget to leave a lovely review!**


	8. Anger Management

**A/N: I can't believe I didn't update for two whole days. 0_0 Insanity… I suppose it's only crazy since I had originally published every day. It was so weird not to update. Strange feeling… Anyways, I didn't update on Wednesday because real life snuck up on me, and then Thursday, I had art classes until six or so. In both of these instances, after the lengthy ordeal had passed, I was simply too tired to write anything. If I had attempted to write a chapter for you guys, it would have been **_**terrible**_** chapter. Exhaustion does that to me :l**

**So, anyways, now we get the full reaction of the pack in this chapter and Jacob gets a call... Read to find out all about it! :D**

**Warnings: Some unnecessary aggressiveness/cussing/attempted violence from Paul. No beta, but a surprisingly good spell check added to my computer on Thursday will attempt to fill the spot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Edward POV:**

Edward and Jacob were seated on a couch across from Sam, Paul, Embry and Quil. Sam was looking at them as though they were subjected to his scientific inquiries, Paul was glaring murderously at them, even growling at Edward when Edward glanced at him (to which Edward growled back menacingly), and Quil and Embry were looking at them as though nothing had changed, which was a relief.

Edward looked down at his and Jacob's clasped hands, the silence, which had fallen after he had spoken about Fate, was annoying him to no end. It didn't help that Billy looked at Jacob as though he had just lost his baby, glaring at Edward like he was some cradle-robbing son-of-a-bitch, which, he supposed, was true since his actual age was close to one-hundred and ten. Still, it did nothing to help his current mood.

Jacob, seemingly sensing Edward's inner annoyance, squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly, while saying in his mind; _They'll warm up to you. Look at Sam; he seems rather accepting of it… Even if he is looking at us as though we're a dog with three heads… Quill and Embry are fine with it. And Paul... Paul is __**always**__ angry, just like the sky will always be blue and the sun will always rise. It's his nature, 'suppose._

_It's not that_, Edward thought. He could here Paul's thoughts, clear as day, and he was not angry simply for the sake of being angry.

He was jealous. Jealous of… Edward?

Paul had thought that when Jacob became of age to officially find his imprint, his mate, that it would be him, Paul. To discover that it was not him, but a vampire who was Jacob's mate… to say he was angry was the most massive understatement of the century.

And, to add salt to the wound, Jacob reeked of arousal. You could smell it coming off of him in waves, and even if your senses weren't that attuned, you could still tell just by looking. His eyes became darkened with lust with every glance thrown at Edward, his pupils dilated, his lips bruised by kisses, a nice plump, sensual red.

Paul was snarling in his head, imagining ripping Edward apart, and then immediately regretting the thought as it would only bring pain to Jacob.

Edward thought it was interesting that Paul cared so deeply for Jacob. While he understood the pack's love and affection for each other ran deep, he didn't expect this. Looking at Jacob, he whispered softly into his ear, "Paul's jealous."

"Of who?" Jacob asked, perplexed.

"Of me," Edward said simply.

When this information made Jacob more confused, Edward rolled his eyes. He'd just have to show him. Placing his hand on Jacob's knee, Edward leaned over to murmur, "Watch him," as he nibbled on Jacob's ear. As Jacob gasped in pleasure, Paul growled. Edward slowly moved his hand higher up Jacob's leg, rubbing the inner part of his thigh. Jacob moaned lowly in his throat. Edward began to kiss Jacob's jaw, Jacob leaning into the kiss, even tilting his head back as they began to trail lower down his tan throat. When Edward's hand lightly cupped Jacob's crotch, Paul lost every pretense of being his normal, angry self and jumped up in a blind rage.

"Will you fucking stop?"

"Stop touching my boyfriend when he clearly enjoys it?" Edward scoffed. "Not likely. Jacob doesn't want me to stop, do you, babe?"

"No, don't stop," Jacob said, putting his hand over Edward's and pressing down. Jacob groaned.

Paul took a threatening step forward, as Sam, Quil, and Embry placed restraining holds on Paul's arms. Paul tried to shale them off. Sam grabbed his arm tighter. Looking Paul directly in the face, he said, "Fate is Fate. Edward is right. There is no use getting angry of something we cannot change. We must accept this. Jacob is the same person, and, although there is a leech in our midst, there's obviously a reason for it, or Fate wouldn't have allowed it. There is no point in this squabbling. We are a family. Act like a family," he said passionately.

And Edward understood why Sam was so understanding. Sam had no choice in falling in love with Emily, and, while he would never regret loving her, he would regret not being able to be with Leah as she had wanted. He was sorry he had disappointed her. But, as he had said, Fate was Fate. They would just have to suck it up.

"Thank you, Sam," Jacob said gratefully. Sam smiled kindly at Jacob, as one would to a younger sibling.

"No problem, kiddo," he said, coming over to ruffle Jacob's hair affectionately. Jacob pushed his hand away, patting his hair back down with a disgruntled look. Sam laughed. Jacob smiled. Then, frowned as his phone rang loudly:

_**Change your mind tonight...**_

Answering his cell phone, he said, "Hello?" cheerfully.

"Jacob? Hey, it's Bella. Can you come over today?"

Jacob shot a panicked look at Edward. "I... uh, y-yeah. I'll be there later, alright?"

"Alright. See you later, Jake."

"Later."

**A/N: There it is! My chapter for you guys. I hope you like it, and don't forget to review.**

**A few ending notes:**

**1****st****: to those who have put this on their favorite story list (or any of my Drarry one-shots) and/or put this on story alert, thank you very much! It means so much to me that you would favorite it, and wait for a chapter from me. I hope this one pleases you. Please feel free to tell me what you think about the story, either through a review or a PM. Thanks:D**

**To Black Sheeba: Always glad to write a chapter that earns some praise. Hope that wait for this chapter was worth it(:**

**To ****Daku Mauji****: Many thanks for your review, and I'm glad you're enjoying how the story is progressing so far. I hope you like this one. xD**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! They make me happy! :D**


	9. Supper With A Vampire

**A/N: So, I know I didn't post these last two days, which made me sad and upset. My internet was going crazy, and wouldn't let me get on to do anything! I was worried I wouldn't get on today. **

**Oh, and someone left me an interesting review day before yesterday, which I plan to respond to in detail. It has to do with Imprint bonds (or, rather, my version if them) and Edward's asshole-ish behavior in the last chapter, so if you were curious about that, it'll be in my response to ChelseeaMaayx****'s review at the bottom. You can read it now, before you start the story, if you like**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob's POV:**

After the whole incident with Paul and Edward, and then the call from Bella, Jacob was, needless to say, frustrated. While Jacob basked in Edward's affections and ministrations, along with his jealousy, he felt distressed by Paul's reaction. Paul was obviously equally as jealous as Edward, maybe more so, but Jacob couldn't tell Edward to stop. When would he get this chance again? This glorious chance to have him initiate this kissing, this fondling without him wanting to stop; when would he get it again?

So, while Jacob felt bad for what Paul was going through, he wasn't about to tell Edward to stop. Not only for that reason, either. Edward and Jacob are equally affected by this bond, which means that if he tells Edward to stop while he's marking him, Edward'll take it as rejection. While Jacob would be saddened to be told to stop putting claiming marks on his dominant, Edward would be furious.

A dominant mate feels all the urges for mating. While Edward had obviously repressed some of them, subconsciously or otherwise, he still couldn't resist giving in to some. This obviously included not only the urge to mark your mate so no others will try to flirt/look/do-anything-with-the-intention-of-_stealing _(which, in a dominant's mind means 'anything I consider to be inappropriate for you to be thinking about **my** mate)-their-mate, but also includes lashing out at anyone who tries anything with your mate anyways, in any way that seems fitting.

Because Jacob understood what Edward was going through, even if Edward didn't, he didn't get mad at him. Rather, he was merely annoyed with the whole situation. Paul had already known that he and Jacob would never be a couple. Paul's temper was too volatile for Jacob's calm disposition to handle, even if Paul was considerably nicer when he was around Jacob. If Paul wasn't so blinded all the time by his attempts at wooing Jacob, maybe he'd see that Embry was trying to woo him. But, Paul woefully remains blind to that fact. It's no matter. When Embry changes and imprints on Paul (_hopefully_, Jacob thought), then he'll see there was no use pursuing Jacob, especially since Fate had obviously passed by him on the choice of Jacob's mate.

"Edward," Jacob whispered, as Edward looked ready to murder Paul in the kitchen, where they were helping to set the table. Whoever thought it'd be a good idea for _Edward_ and _Jacob_ to help _Paul_ in the kitchen (where sharp, _pointy_ objects littered about) was insane (Sam). Billy had wanted Edward and Jacob to stay for supper and Jacob couldn't deny his dad, especially after having caused him to pass out more than once. So, here they were.

Speaking of Billy, he rolled into the kitchen. "Cullen," he nodded to Edward. Edward waved awkwardly. Paul growled. Jacob mentally face-palmed himself. _Why did this have to be so weird? _He thought desperately.

"Dad, we were just setting the table," Jacob said intelligently. Jacob berated himself internally for pointing out the obvious like an idiot. "Do you want us to serve to the food, as well? Or should we just have people serve themselves?"

Billy looked at Edward, then at Paul. Looking towards Jacob, he said, "Let people serve themselves." Grabbing a water from the refrigerator, Billy rolled himself to the table, calling, "Food's ready, you mangy wolves!"

Everyone stampeded into the kitchen, the sound of chairs squealing as the slid across the ground almost deafening.

Placing the last of the silver were on everyone's plates, Edward pulled out a seat for Jacob and himself. As Jacob sat, he said, "What a gentleman!"

Edward blushed as he mumbled, "Old habits."

Jacob smiled. He appreciated it all the same, whether the manners Edward continued were embedded in him as habit from one hundred years of practice, or not. Edward smiled back.

After everyone had served themselves, Billy said a short prayer of thanks, before everyone dug in. Except Edward, as he was a vampire, and the consumption of food would be bad for his intestines. Everyone looked at Edward strangely, remembering his inability to eat. It was strange; Edward not eating spoke volumes. Everyone realized that he wasn't one of them, and the implications of not only that, but of him being a vampire as well; their natural enemy. Paul scooted away from Edward in disgust.

Sam rolled his eyes. Looking towards Edward, he said, "Why do you think it is you were chosen as Jacob's mate? I mean, we're enemies and all, you being a vampires and us being werewolves. It's strange, don't you think?" Edward appeared to be on the verge of responding, but Sam continued speaking, not requiring an answer, "But you seem to be adjusting to this rather well, especially taken into account your last relationship was with a _female_ _human_ _girl_. Emphasis on _female_, **human**, and _**girl**_. I don't know which the strangest thing is," he mused.

Edward's ever polite smile faded a bit at the mention of Bella. Sam was right; shouldn't he still be pining over his forbidden love with her? Yet, he wasn't; as Sam said, he was rather well adjusted to Jacob, attracted to him, even physically and personality wise. "It certainly is strange," Edward began, "but that's Fate, isn't it? It works in strange and mysterious ways and we won't know the purpose of it until later. Maybe years later, maybe days, even hours."

"Very well said," Billy praised. "You know, imprints are very important, and you're considered very lucky to find one. A wolf's imprint is the wolf's other half; the other half to its soul. It's an honor, a gift to find one's mate. It is considered a crime to try to destroy the relationship between a wolf and its imprint. To do so would not only kill the wolf, but the mate as well. The pain of separation is too much for the bodies, and the wolf, along with its mate, gradually wither away," Billy said somberly, eyes darting to Paul every now and then. Paul didn't see; his head was bowed.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that, sir. I don't plan on letting anyone separate Jacob and myself. They'll die first," he said threateningly, glaring at Paul. Paul looked up at him, meeting his glare.

"Even I would not dream of separating a wolf from his mate. The pain the wolf would suffer would be tremendous and I could never live with myself if I were the cause of such pain," he finished, eyes locking with Jacob. Jacob smiled at him, grateful for Paul's sense of right and wrong.

Edward just glared more menacingly at Paul, moving his arm to wrap around Jacob protectively. Jacob looked at Edward, wondering why Edward felt as though he needed to protect him from Paul.

Paul wouldn't separate them. He just said so himself.

**A/N: So, here's an actually-posted-in-the-daytime chapter! :D Enjoy it, and review!**

**To my anonymous reviewer (otherwise known as Casey) who I hadn't responded to: thanks for reading Despair, and for going on to read Happy Birthday, Draco! That made me really happy(:**

**To Black Sheeba: Glad you liked Jealous!Paul. He'll show up every now and then:D**

**To baby-love: thanks for the review, and I'm really happy you liked it. I hope this chapter will be to your liking, as well.**

**To ****ChelseeaMaayx****: So, on the topic of Possessive!Edward and Jealous!Paul, while Edward was mean to Paul and Paul was sort of innocent and didn't deserve it, I think Paul should have expected it. My imprints are like Veelas in the sense that they are very possessive (not necessarily in a bad way, like controlling-every-aspect-of-your-life possessive) and, in turn, extremely jealous. This affects the dominant in the pair more, as they're supposed to protect their mates and they can't live without their mates. The best way to describe it would be that Edward was so mean and jealous because anybody who even **_**thinks**_** about Jacob in that way, harbors **_**any**_** feelings other than **_**friendship**_** towards Jacob, **_**flirts**_** with Jacob, **_**etc**_**. are threatening his relationship with Jacob, especially since their relationship is so new. So, he lashes out against this person until they are no longer considered a threat (don't worry; Edward won't kill him. He'll just 'put him in his place'). Hopefully, that explains it a little bit. **

***Personally, I think Paul is playing with fire with his thoughts about Jacob on display so much; he knows how bonds work, after all. Everyone knows Edward can read minds; Bella told Jacob and Jacob told the pack (before he and Edward were an item) about it, as it was critical information. Why do I make Paul do these things anyways? Because my muse thinks the plot will be better that way! ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to review! XD**


	10. Vampire Kisses

**A/N: Yay! An update:D There's just some stuff going on that's been distracting me immensely from my story. It was pretty intense. :l**

**But my brother, John, is really funny and is making me feel better, so here's the next chapter that's, hopefully, on the lighter, fluffier, funnier side:D**

**Oh, and also, I believe that Stephanie Meyer's version of sparkling vampires and venom in the teeth (while, albeit, different and interesting) did not conform to what I had previous accepted vampires as. If you've read any of the books on vampires by the great Anne Rice (Interview With a Vampire, Queen of the Damned, and-the one I'm really referring to-The Vampire Armand, then you know that the original vampires have to suck the person they're changing dry, then let them suck the blood back into themselves. That's how the vampires in this story are going to be. So, yeah, they can bite people without turning them and stuff.**

**Warnings: Fluff. Sensual vampire kisses! ;D SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! 0_0 Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight-ever! All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

The rest of dinner was a quiet affair. Edward seemed content to leave Paul alone for awhile, granted that Paul didn't make goo goo eyes at Jacob, which was understandable.

Paul was beginning to understand, too. He smiled, laughed, and seemed genuinely happy that Jacob was happy, which was nice, Jacob supposed, as long as he's happy.

Edward and Jacob decided, after they excused themselves from supper, to go for a walk. They both needed a breather from the Black house. Not that Jacob didn't love Billy and the guys, or anything-they can just get a bit smothering. Also, with Edward and Jacob having this fairly new bond, the need to be together, just them, was intense.

In fact, as soon as they were out of the door, they're hands were groping for contact. Edward wound his hand in Jacob's long, silky hair pulling him close in an embrace, as Jacob caressed Edward's face with his hand.

Jacob sighed. He'd needed this. Contact went a long way to calming his 'wolf self', as he began to refer to it as. When he had first imprinted on Edward, Jacob hadn't realized how insane the need to be in close contact with Edward was, since he had passed out on Edward in the beginning for an indeterminable amount of time. That was his dose of contact-for about an hour. Holding Edward's hand on the way to his house, and the intense pleasure of the make-out session in his living room lasted him through dinner. Now, he needed contact again.

He'd never admit it out loud, although he supposed that didt matter with a mind reader as a boyfriend, he mused.

".. soul mate."

"Wha-?" Jacob said, startled out of his thoughts. He could feel the rumbling of Edwards laughter through the vibrations in his chest. Jacob ducked his head, looking sheepish. "Umm, w-what did you say, Edward?"

"I said, boyfriend is a rather foolish, nonsensical word to be used to describe our bond. We're destined to be together; you're my soul mate," Edward repeated softly, not in the least annoyed by Jacob's wandering thoughts.

"Yes," Jacob murmured in agreement. "I suppose you're right." Jacob smiled up at Edward lazily. Edward leaned forward and caught Jacob's plump lips with his own. As Edward bid entrance to Jacob's mouth, Jacob gasped, unconsciously granting it, but not regretting it in the least. From the sound of the rather pleased moan that emitted from Jacob's mouth not twenty seconds later, Jacob seemed rather satisfied with his decision. As their mouths embraced, plunging deeper and farther, their bodies reacted in kind, moving against each other, rutting gently, then more frantically, as their lips moved faster. Edward moved his lips to Jacob's neck, slowing his hips to gyrate slowly against Jacob's. Sucking on Jacob's pulse point, he scraped his pointed teeth against the skin teasingly. Jacob mewled in pleasure.

Letting his teeth break the skin, Edward began to drink some of Jacob's blood, which was practically orgasmic. He stiffened (A/N: Yes, that kind ;), as the warm blood flowed down his throat. Jacob was writhing in Edward's arms, moans and expletives leaving his lips at different intervals as Edward drank, encouraging Edward, begging for it. Edward pulled back, however, not thirty seconds later, lapping at the wound, which was already healing but for a bruise surrounding it, causing Jacob to whimper.

"Shh, shh," Edward crooned, petting Jacob's hair. He placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Jacob's mouth, chuckling as Jacob leaned forward for more when he pulled back. Jacob pouted. Grinning widely, Edward raised an elegant brow, saying, "Now, about that walk?" He held out his hand.

Jacob wasted no time in grasping it firmly in his own, not caring if his wolf was already satisfied by the kiss.

_He_ was still hungering for more.

**A/N: Umm, so I hoped you enjoyed the short, fluffy, kissy chapter:D**

**Review, to tell me what you thought! XD**

**To Daku Mauji: Glad you like possessive!Edward:D I like him, too! **

**To Black Sheeba: Thanks for the review! I hope you've enjoyed this fluffish-filler-like chapter! ^_^**


	11. So, You're Gay?

**A/N: Okay, so my muse decided to whip out this chapter, which was inspired by the song Out of the Blue by Julian Casablancas.**

**This chapter is really about Jacob and Edward learning to have some compassion to the people who can't adjust immediately to their imprint, like they want them to (aka Paul and Bella). It's also beginnig of protective!fatherly!understanding!Charlie and indifferent!angry!indignant!Edward, which sounds contradicting (and, I daresay, it is; terribly so), so watch out for that in the next few chapters. It's pretty subtle in this one, though..**

**Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy.**

**Warnings: ****Some coarse language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not-nor will I ever-own Twilight, or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**'..When roles are reversed, opinions are, too..'**

**-Julian Casablancas; Out of the Blue:D**

**Edward POV:**

After they had left the Black house, Jacob seemed to sink into himself, immersed in his thoughts, which were panicked and random. He was thinking about Bella, mainly, which made sense. He seemed fidgety and a little desperate to keep his mind off of Bella since after he'd gotten that phone call from her.

Edward pursed his lips. Bella was a big obstacle. Considering he had just broken up with her today (which was an amazing thought, when you think about it, because it seemed as though he and Jacob had been together forever, their interactions foreign, yet familiar. It was unbelievable to think he and Bella had been together just yesterday and-dare he say it?-in _love_? But they hadn't been, he realized. He and Jacob were in love. It was ridiculous to even compare his love with Jacob with the relationship he had with Bella-how can you compare **everything** to something that, in hindsight, was so.. insignificant?), Edward realized that she wouldn't be pleased to see them anytime soon. Yet, Jacob wanted to see her. Maybe not today-hopefully!-but soon.

Edward cringed at the thought. He could imagine Bella's anger over them together, her screeching at them. When he read Jacob's thoughts, however, he realized that Jacob wasn't worried about her anger or even Charlie's anger. Jaob was worried that Bella would be dissapointed. Edward would have stopped walking to think about this if it weren't for Jacob's hand tugging him along absentmindedly. _Why in the world woud he be afraid of Bella being disappointed? I mean, this _was_ an _imprint_, after all. It wasn't Jacob's concious decision and, therefore, in no way his fault,_ Edward thought indignantly at the perceived threat. Maybe Jacob and he didn't show as much regret as they should about the fact they were imprinted, or something, but how can you regret finding your soul mate? Who would expect you to? _Bella would, _he mused. _She'd expect Jacob to be properly 'ashamed'. Or expect him to deny Edward out of loyalty to their friendship. _She'd just be plain pissed of at Edward; he really 'should have denied the bond more' since he 'd just broken up with Bella.

Edward rolled his eyes inwardly. The whole thing was ridiculous, but he supposed it was warranted. Who can understand the bond of an imprint if they weren't bonded themselves? Even knowing how sacred and important an imprint was, nothing compared to the real thing, so you couldn't have a proper respect for it, he supposed. Take Paul, for example. The guy grew up knowing about imprints, yet he still eye-fucked Jacob whenever he got the chance, even when Edward was around (to which Edward had to restrain himself from doing anything under a rather menacing-and heatedly seductive-glare from Jacob). So, how did Bella even stand a chance of comprehending this imprint thing?

Well, that was it wasn't it? She didn't.

...

So, Jacob wanted to see Bella. Today. I mean, come on, shouldn't she have some time to grieve their now non-existant relationship before they slap her around with their new one? Edward told Jacob as much.

"Don't you think she has a right to know?" Jacob had shot back.

"Okay, okay. Look, I know you and Bella are practically family, but this is a bit early, don't you think? I mean, you left Charlie's about to give me the tongue-lashing of my life, but you imprinted on me instead." Jacob winced. "Shouldn't we, I don't know, let her down.. gently?"

"How would we let her down gently? I can't exactly keep it a secret from her. Can you imagine our conversations? '_Jacob, why are your palms sweaty? And why are your boxers tenting? Eww! We're just friends, silly!' 'I don't know how to tell you this, but this erection is for Edward.. Yeah, we're together and, yeah, we're just going to go masturbate mutually now. You take care..' _I mean, really, it's going to be weird."

"Masturbate mutually?" Edward said, confused. "Why wouldn't we just skip to the-"

"So, I want to talk to her _today," _Jacob interrupted, pointedly ignoring Edward's half-finished question. "I can't lie to her, or Charlie. It'll hurt them more in the long run if I lie to them from the beginning."

"I.. okay," Edward caved, looking at Jacob's earnest face. "But if she tries to kill me.."

Jacob laughed. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Charlie's a police chief, after all."

"Yeah, like we're on good terms," Edward muttered. "He'd probably let her castrate me and call it justice."

"Why would..?" Jacob's eyes widened comically. "You guys didn't..?"Jacob looked horrified.

"Oh God, no," Edward said, laughing a little. "We never.. didn't even.." he couldn't continue, he was laughing so hard; the expression on Jacob's face had been priceless!

Jacob's lips began to twitch with repressed amusement. Then, he burst out laughing. "Man, for a second there.." Edward's laughter doubled.

"No, no, we never had sex. Not even anything remotely close to it really, except for a time when her blood had called out to me to an extreme degree.. But that was it."

"Well, then. Shall we go, then?"

"If we must," Edward said airily, looking away from Jacob so he wouldn't laugh again.

...

When they reached the Swan residence, all the cop cars were gone. Bella had been found long ago; they could all go home. So, they did, eagerly even.

Walking up the concrete pathway to the door, Jacob and Edward kept a polite distance away from each other. They wouldn't tell them immediately. They had to explain first.

Jacob reached out and pushed the doorbell. Hearing footsteps padding to the door, Jacob and Edward took a step back. It was Charlie at the door.

From the way he looked at Edward and his very agressive thoughts, Charlie would have slammed the door had it not been for Jacob. Instead, he looked a little resigned, like he had exopected this situation exactly. "Come on in," he said gruffly.

They walked inside. "Bella!" Charlie called out. "You better come downstairs for this! Sit down on the couch, Jacob. She'll be down in a minute. It's her you want to talk to, correct?" he said, pointedly ignoring Edward.

"You, too, actually, Charlie. It'd be great if you were in the room, rather than ease dropping from behind the banister," Jacob said with a grin.

Charlie flushed a little bit. "Yeah, well.." he trailed off uncomfortably as he sat down on a recliner.

Bella came thumping down the stairs, as uncoordinated and ungraceful as ever. When she looked up from the ground, she saw Edward and Jacob on the couch. Her eyes darted between him, Jacob, and Charlie, as if one of them would tell her she was hallucinating. Edward cleared his throat noisily. She stared at him, then, eyes glazed, "Have you come to apologize, then?" she said hopefully.

"What? No, I-" Jacob elbowed him. Edward threw him a withering glance. Jacob grinned cheekily. Charlie watched the proceedings with a wrinkled brow, as Bella watched Edward adoringly. "I suppose, although I remain firm that what I did was in _everyone's_ best interest. This whole situation could have been much more complicated than it is." Jacob had to agree.

Bella's eyes cleared as Charlie frowned. "What's going on here?"

Jacob and Edward looked at each other, then reached down and gripped each other's hands at the same time. Clearing his thoat, Jacob said, "I've imprinted on Edward."

The silence that followed was almost defeaning and when Charlie spoke, it was as if a thousands of glass bottles shattered. Or maybe it only seemed like that because of what he said: "How come you never told me you liked cock?"

Jacob face -palmed himself, as Edward dissolved into over-amused chortles.

**A/N: I had to do that last bit. Someone had to bring back the humor:D And, yes, Charlie is perfectly aware of werewolves-Billy isn't his bestfriend for nothing! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though it's late in coming!**

**to Black Sheeba: So glad it was to your liking! I thought people wouln't like it too much since there hadn't been much plot development. But, I suppose everyone ca appreciate some good fluff:D**

**to ioarana: I'm glad you're pleased with the story's progression:D The fluff was awesome, right? I always enjoy a good fluffy, hot chapter-glad to see we have a common interest. Lol.**

**to Daku Mauji: Yay! Only positve reviews to my fluffy filler:D Glad you like the steaminess emnating from the boys. There will be more to come, I assure you xD**

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to click that button below labeled 'review'! :D**


	12. Fatherly Support

**A/N: So, today has been an exceedingly long day and I'm actually surprised I found the time to write this! :D But, tomorrow, I have to work on A Monster's Heart and it's difficult trying to focus on two stories in the same day, so here's the next chapter today, albeit really late (sorry!) :3**

**Warnings: Some weird implied stuff. You'll see. A shorter chapter than expected-sorry! Bella being a little whinyish, but not because I don't like her, but because I think it's warranted.**

**Oh, and remember what I said about Charlie's and Edward's personalities last chapter; they will be showing up more often, so consider yourself informed on the matter:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight-now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

After laughing their eyes out at Charlie's question, Jacob looked at Charlie to find that he was totally serious. That sent Jacob back into another fit of giggles, clutching at his stomach, chest heaving.

"What?" Charlie asked, hands on his hips in a self-righteous gesture. "If you liked cock, well, there's nothing wrong with that. To each their own, I suppose. I'm just a little offended-I thought you thought of me as a second father. What's with all the secret keeping?"

"Charlie, it's not that," Jacob began struggling not to laugh. "I _do _think of you as a father-that's just the thing. Out of all the things I thought you'd say-and let me tell you, I imagined _plenty _of scenarios-that was not even _remotely _close to being on my list," he finished, a little breathless from all the laughter.

"Yes, well, I suppose you have a point," he grumbled looking at Edward distastefully. "But, it's an honest question. Were you into man junk before this whole imprint thing? Or is it some sort of side affect, since your mate's a male?"

"I would assume it was a side-affect, Chief Swan," Edward said, speaking directly to Charlie, so as not to be ingnored any longer. "Jacob never showed any.. attraction towards the same sex, so far as I know, and I can read his mind."

"Yes, well, I also didn't show any signs of liking the opposite sex, either," Jaob interjected. "Werewolves are innately bisexual until they find their imprint, so as to not find the idea of whatever gender mate they receive as repulsive. I was merely curious about either sex without really having a preference to either, until now."

"That's interesting," Charlie mused. Bella was gaping at them, like a fish out of water, as she had throughout their whole conversation. When her father said that, however, he increduability transferred to solely her him.

"Surely you can't think this is okay? Or just 'interesting'? Edward just broke up with me today, dad! Jacob's my best friend-how could this happen?" she wailed.

"Now, now, Bella, surely you can tell I'm mad about the situation, but the fact of the matter is that there's not much we can do about it. Jacob imprinted on Edward the same day you guys broke up; seems like Fate to me. You can't mess with Fate," Charlie said sternly, unknowingly paraphrasing Edward's words to Sam and everyone at the Black house from earlier. "As for Jacob, it doesn't seem to me like he had much of a choice in the matter. Now that it's happened, I doubt he'd even want to change it, and you asking him to, accusing him of being him a bad friend for feelings he can't discourage is wrong, Bella. You know Jacob would never have chosen this. He loves you too much," he finished gently, trying to make her understand.

Bella had begun crying as Charlie spoke, making tears prickle at Jacob eyes to see his friend in such obvious distress. Edward gripped his hand tighter to give him silent comfort, for which Jacob was grateful.

Bella looked up at Jacob when her dad finished and gave him a watery smile that was small, but genuine. It lightened Jacob's heart. "Can I please speak with you alone, Jacob?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly. Jacob nodded, releasing Edward's hand as he followed Bella upstairs and into her room.

As he closed the door, he could hear Charlie's distinctive voice saying, "So, I guess you suck more than just blood, huh? That explains a lot," he heard him say, taunting.

Jacob could've sworn he heard Edward's amused chuckles before the door shut.

**A/N: Sorry about the length, again. :l I realized half-way through that I wanted Jacob and Bella have their own chapter to themselves to talk through the imprint, so I had to stop it here. Hopefully, it was funny and you liked it, and I hope you'll like the next chapter even more, since you'll see some aspects into Jacob and Bella's relationship:D**

**to teambellaedward: So, even though you're review was only a cute smiley face, I was really please with it(: Why? Because you obviously ship Bella/Edward and you're reading my Jacob/Edward story. It's nice to know:D I hope you like this chapter and don't think I made Bella overemotional, or something ^_^**

**to Daku Mauji: My version of Charlie is a lot like my dad, who is this funny guy who's serious and protective and says the most inappropiate things at random times. I thought people would appreciate it, since I do when he does stuff like that, so I'm glad you liked it:D**

**to anonomous and Giggles, who are one and the same: Thanks for the reviews (and for reading this story, which I appreciate:) on not only Despair, but also on Happy Days Are Here Again and A Monster's Heart, which I had **_**told **_**you you had already proof read for me before I even posted it:D Silly goose! But it's much appreciated, all the same XD**

**to milkchocolatehot64: I updated this today for you, really. I hate to have a request for a quick update, only to have my readers wait endless days to actually get one, so I hope you like this:D And don't worry, I wasn't rushed to do this, or anything.**

**to Black Sheeba: I love that you review every chapter-it's so nice to have a dedicated reader:D Thanks for reading and reviewing once again, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well(:**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review about what you think:D**

**P.S.: I'm completely open to constructive criticism, so please feel free to leave any opinions/ideas you may have:D**


	13. The Bonds Of Friendship

**A/N: So, I forgot to mention that in the last chapter that what Jacob had said about werewolves being 'innately bisexual' wasn't just some cool stuff I spewed out, although I did phrase it differently to conform to werewolf stuff. Sigmund Freud, if you've never heard of him, studied psychology, he named the id, ego, and superego. He also had an opinion about homosexuality-Never fear! He was no homophobe!-and it said, ".. all human beings are innately bisexual, and they become heterosexual as a result of their experiences with parents and others (Freud, 1905)." Now, I don't neccessarily believe his theory, so I don't mind whether you agree or diagree with it. I merely thought it interesting and thought I'd apply it to the story. I just wanted to point that out, because, hey, I don't own the idea.**

**This chapter was inspired by the following quote:**

**"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart, and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."  
><strong>_**- Sent by Donna Roberts**_

**Warnings: Some serious stuff. A little sad-ish (?), but nothing that'll make you cry or anything, or, in other words, not a unhappy ending to the chapter. It's rather bittersweet. Just, ummm, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship:D Oh, and Edward and Charlie aren't really in the chapter, sooo.. *Whistles as she walks away..* (Just kidding-I can't whistle! :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters. All rights to Stephanie Meyer :D**

**Jacob POV:**

When Jacob turned around, Bella was sitting on the bed, legs pulled up, hands piled on her knees, head resting on said hands. Tracks of tears glistened on her face, making Jacob frown as he walked towards her slowly. She merely watched him approach.

He sat at the edge of her bed, waiting for her to begin. He barely heard her muffled question, her mouth still resting against her palm. "When.. it.. happen, Jake?"

He rubbed his arm nervously. "Today, around four or five."

Silence triumphed as the occupants of the room let that sink in. It was so soon after the break up, maybe five or six hours later. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Why? I don't know why. These things happen; it wasn't a choice," he said defensively. Then, he lowered his voice, making it more gentle and soothing, trying to get Bella to relax since she had stiffened while Jacob had spoken,"I came to your house this morning after I'd received a phone call from Charlie. He told me that you were missing, that he hadn't seen you for hours. He even went into the forest, but he couldn't find you." Bella winced, but Jacob went on. "So, I came over. He told me everything he knew. I called Alice and Ally for information and help. Then, I went to find Edward. I was in wolf form, and for the longest time, he didn't look me in the eyes. I asked him why he was headed towards La Push, but he wouldn't answer me.." Jacob frowned deeply as he remembered; he still didn't know why. Strange.

I made him look at me and when he did.. I imprinted on him. And Bells," he said excitedly, "it was just as we'd always imagined. I saw our future together.. I realized that this is exactly the wrong time for it to happen, but it was going to happen, anyways, right? That's what everyone means, by the Fate thing. This was meant to happen.. I can't say I wish it hadn't happened or that I want someone else as my mate. I won't lie to you, Bella. But, I do wish it had happened another time. I'm so sorry," Jacob finished, tearing up a little bit.

Bella unfolded herself from her position, a crease on her forehead marring her features. Jacob wished he could make it go away. "Jake," she began shakily. She took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you; you're not to blame. Edward had already broken up with me before that even happened.. Nothing was going to change, I just.." Tears sprang anew in her eyes as she continued,"You.. being with him.. it makes it real and I wanted to pretend a little longer. Just for today, but I _can't _and I feel so.. alone, so helpless. I _want _to be happy for you, and, on some level, I am. I really am, I'm so _excited _for you. You found your mate, the one you're going to be with forever and I'm so glad, I just.. it's him. I didn't expect to see him again so soon and when I saw him, I thought.. But I was so stupid," she laughed humorlessly, making Jacob flinch. "He's here with you, happy, already moved on from me and here I am, pathetically holding on to him. God, it's so ridiculous! I need more time," she said pleadingly. "I need more time," she repeated in a whisper.

"Bells, I'm sorry. Do you want us to go?" he asked standing up, willing to do anything neccessary to make her happy. "Do you want us to leave?"

"I'm not sure.." she said hesitantly. "I have to make Charlie dinner. You guys can stay awhile if you want, 'suppose," she mumbled.

"Okay. I'll have to ask Edward," he said slowly, watching how Bella tensed at his name. "What happened in the forest, Bella?" he blurted before slapping a hand over his mouth.

"N-nothing. I told you. Edward broke up with me."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it. Why were you in the forest so long? Why did it take so long for you to come out? What.. did you do?"

Bella's eyes widened. "... I tried to tell Edward to wait. This was after he broke up with me, 'see, and he was leaving. I wanted to try to see if there was anyway we could.." she gulped. ".. But he left. I felt so alone. So alone. So, I walked around, tried to find my way out by myself. I wanted to get back to Charlie. But I got lost. After walking around in circles for hours, I began to get tired. My back ached and my legs hurt. So, I sat down, just for moment. I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up, it was much darker. I couldn't see much, the little sun there was covered by the trees.. I started screaming for help, yelling, hoping someone would find me. My heart hurt, my stomach felt like it was being ripped apart, I was so hungry.

My calls attracted an animal. I should have thought about that; I was so stupid. I don't know what the animal was, only that it was large and furry. It was growling and I could hear its teeth clattering. I couldn't move; I was petrified. It began to stalk closer and closer. It was almost upon me when Leah showed up, as a wolf, of course. She fought with the beast, defeated it. When she came towards me, I nearly passed out with relief. She nudged my leg with her snout and I slumped over. She let me get on her back and she carried me home.. I woke up not too long ago, after she left. She had put me to bed," Bella finished.

Jacob was silent, processing the information. Bella was obviously holding something back, most likely the depth of her pain, but he could tell. She was never very good at hiding things, even when they were younger.

"Bella, Edward broke up with you because he felt he had protect you. He never said as much, but I know. Honestly, when you had told me that Jasper had almost sucked you dry, I wanted you to break up with Edward, to stop seeing the Cullens altogether. They're a danger to you, Bells; you're human. I'm not sure how long your romance with Edward would have lasted, or even if you would have gotten back together should Edward have not turned out to be my mate." Jacob hesitated over his next words,"Bella, do you think Edward would have ever changed you?"

She looked up, startled. "I-I don't know. I don't think so. H-he never wanted to. He always said no whenever I asked."

"I.. You had no future with him, Bella. Can't you see that? You would have withered and died.. and he would have stayed the same.."

Tears spilled over her cheeks as she began to cry piteously. Jacob pulled her into his embrace, trying to comfort her. He rubbed her back soothingly until her sobs were merely deep breaths and random hiccups. "Jake?" she asked, looking up at him from wet eyelashes.

"Yeah, Bells?" he said, pushing her hair back from her face.

"He was never good for me, was he? It's better like this. Isn't it?"

".. I'm sorry, Bella. It wasn't meant to be," he said. Bella pressed her face into his neck with a sob. "Shh, shh. It wasn't your fault, Bella. You're great. You're such a fantastic person. Just because he's not the One, doesn't there isn't somebody out there for you. You may already know them and it may come as a shock to discover who they are; believe me, I know," he dead panned. Bella chuckled, drying her tears. "He-or she-they're out there. You'll find them, maybe sooner than you think."

"You think so?" she said, wiping her nose messily.

Jacob smiled. "I know so," he said reassuringly.

Bella smiled at Jacob as he pulled her in for a hug, kissing her hair.

**A/N: This is a longer than I had originally intended.. but I promised a happy-ish ending, so.. :D**

**to Abysslullaby: I noticed this was about chapter seven and I thought, "It's nice people are reviewing those as well." I don't know when you'll read this since you only reviewed seven (does that mean you hadn't read 'til chapter twelve?), so here's a thanks for the review:D I'm glad you like it!**

**to Black Sheeba: I don't really like Bella much, either-when she's with Edward/Jacob in some weird love triangle. But I don't mind her as a friend and stuff to Jacob and Edward. I'm hoping maybe this chapter will give you some insight into her side of the story (although I doubt I'll ever do a chapter from her perspective) and, maybe, I'll be the first author who's Bella character you like? Idk. If you don't like her, tell me; I really don't mind. I wouldn't expect a reader to agree with everything I write. But tell me what you think:D**

**to teambellaedward: The only response I could think of that seemed appropriate: ^_^**

**to LoveOfPower: Sooooo glad you like it-love it! :D-and thanks for the review!**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter (this includes reviewers, plus all readers) and thanks for reading! Please leave a review! XD**


	14. Achieving Closure

**A/N: (You might want to read this, maybe. Your choice, though:D) So, I was left a review regarding who Bella's going to end up with and there were quite a few suggestions as to who they guessed it should be. Now, I can tell you who it will **_**not **_**be: Paul, Embry, Quil, or Leah (Although if you want a Leah/Bella oneshot, it's an option on my poll, which I'll talk about in a minute). I have already foreshadowed who Bella's One is going to be, way early on in the story (maybe nobody caught that, or you forgot) in Chapter 3: Complications, the most. So, if you were wondering.. I pretty much just told you who it was indirectly (I'm sorry if you don't like the pairing, but I'm dead set on it). Don't worry about the character being 'left behind'-he won't be for long.**

**About the poll, check my profile for that. It's some options for a one-shot I might write depending on which one wins, vote for the one you want to see! :D**

**This chapter's main purpose is to tie up any lose ends with Bella (so her and Edward **_**will **_**talk). It's kind of filler-like-*bows head in shame*-but it's also neccessary. But, for a filler, it's one of-if not-my longest chapters:D Yay for that!**

**Warnings: Some understanding/not understanding Bella and randomly jealous!Edward (although, he's not really mean about it). Some general silliness from Jacob and Charlie. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward POV:**

Jacob and Bella seemed much more happy and relaxed when they returned from her room. Jacob was laughing, pulling Bella into a light hug, kissing her hair, seemingly unaware he was doing it while Bella looked frightened by his affections, her eyes on Edward's own, noticing how they hardened with jealousy. "Jake," he could hear her whisper. "Can you set the table?"

"I already did that at my dad's," Jacob grumbled, disentangled himself from his best friend and heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't be a brat," Bella teased lightly. Jacob stuck his tongue out at her. "Very mature!"she yelled after him as he disappeared into the kitchen. Bella shook her head.

Edward watched it all with a cool look of detatchment. Charlie walked after Jacob, an attempt to be discreet in his wish for them to talk. "Oh, Jacob!" Charlie sing-songed as he entered the kitchen.

"No, no, old man! The last time you were in this kitchen, you melted the microwave! You're a fire hazard. Shoo!" Jacob called back.

"Who you calling old, munchkin? And I told you, that wasn't my fault! How was I supposed to know that aluminum wasn't supposed to go in a microwave?"

"Everybody knows that, Charlie!" Edward could hear Jacob say with more than a hint of exasperation. He could even imagine the look of disbelief and amusement eteched onto Jacob's face as he said it . "And I'm not a munchkin! I told you to stop calling me that," he pouted.

"Here; let's make a deal. I'll stop calling you munchkin if you stop calling me old man. And let me be in the kitchen," Charlie added.

"No way! You get way more in that deal than me: that's unfair."

"What if I promise not to touch anything?" Charlie asked. Edward knew from reading his mind that Charlie had subtly crossed his fingers behind his back. Sneaky old man. Edward wasn't about to say anything about it, though-he wanted to see what would happen. Did that make a partner-in-crime?

"Why don't I believe you?" Jacob said with suspicion. Edward could see Bella chuckling silently out of his periphereal vision. She'd obviously witnessed this arguement many times before. Edward couldn't stop the pang of jealousy from arising again.

"Come on, Jacob, please? Grant an old man his dying wish."

"You're not dying! You can stay.." Edward knew Charlie was awaiting the answer with some anticpation and trepedition. Jacob was about to set a 'only if'. ".. only if you stay away from the microwave and the stove. You can't come near them."

"But.." Jacob glared at him. "Yeah, okay. No stove or microwave. Wasn't gonna use 'em anyway," Charlie mumbled. That was a lie. Edward knew he wanted some coffee. He could hear Charlie's plans to get some, too. Edward laughed lowly.

That caught Bella's attention and she was staring at him like a deer caught in headlights. She seemed to be trying to leave the room without Edward noticing.

"Bella," Edward said quietly. He heard Bella sigh. She trudged across the room, making sure to seat herself at the opposite end of the couch from Edward. She looked up at him, hair in her face in a way Edward would have found endearing yesterday. As it was, it was not yesterday and the position her hair was in was annoying, at best. "I know I am probably the last person you want to talk to," _Understatement of the year,_ he heard Jacob think, loud and clear from the kitchen. Edward resisted the urge to roll his eyes or smirk, keeping his facial expression neutral, "but we need to talk. I'm assuming Jacob already told you the basics." It wasn't a question.

"You would know," he heard Bella mutter. "You're the mind reader."

"Of course, I could simply read Jacob's mind to know the answers to my questions, but it wouldn't answer them fully. For that, I need you. And since I can't read your mind, we're going to have to talk this out. I will be honest with you as long as I feel I'm getting the same in return. Agreed?" That wasn't really a question, either.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever," Bella said under her breath.

Edward looked at Bella, the slightest bit annoyed by how utterly unresponsive she seemed. He'd expected anger or tears.. But not this detatchment.

His brow furrowed in concern and irritation. If he questioned her as to how she felt or seemed worried for her, she wouldn't believe him. And, while he understood that, it didn't really make it any easier. How he wished he could just read her mind, so this miserable talk could have never taken place.

"Bella, I realize that this is all very.. sudden," Bella snorted with bitter amusement. "I want you to know, though, that this doesn't mean that I don't care for you anymore. Of course, while the depth is the same, the situation has changed and the emotions are centered towards what I would feel for a very good friend. That is to say, ever since Jacob imprinted on me, my feelings for you have become strictly platonic. I can't really bring forth the emotion of being in love with you; I can't grasp it. It's rather hard to understand and even harder to explain," Edward said apolegetically as he tried to find some way to make Bella understand without merely confusing her more or hurting her feelings.

I cannot become.. physically aroused by anyone other than Jacob," he mumbled, blushing as he explained. "I don't mind. Jacob is rather attractive; I doubt I'd have wanted anyone else. However, it's most definitely strange to not become aroused by breasts or those such things where I once was. It's not just females, either. Other males cannot produce that.. effect, either. I doubt that, even were I to have an exact clone of Jacob, I would not be able to become sexually aroused by it. It's wouldn't be Jacob.. I'm sorry. I realize you may not want to hear all of this incessant babbling; I just want to explain."

"I.. don't mind as much as I had originally I would. That, in itself, is strange to say, especially considering I was crying about it earlier. I feel like crying now, but.. I'm also very curious. You did not just stop feeling emotions for me as a choice-it's because of the bond," she said, phrasing it like a question.

"I suppose it could be perceived that way. Although, you realize, surely, that I had I broken up with you before the imprint had taken place..?"

"Yes, of course. How could I forget?" Bella plastered a strained smile onto her face. "I understand that. However, if the imprint hadn't had happened, you'd have still had feelings for me, feelings of love that stretched beyond mere friendship," she insisted. "Instead of like now, where you can't even remember those feelings. I'm right, aren't I? You'd still love me."

Edward hesitated in answering, not wanting to give her unhealthy hope, but unable to deny the truth. "Yes. I suppose I would. But that's not going to change anything. It happened. It's too late."

Bella nodded. "I know. I just needed some type of.. closure. And knowing that you would still love me if this hadn't happened.. That gives me that closure. Of course, I'm still hurting, but you, a person who doesn't have a choice in the things they do, are far less culpable than someone who has done something on purpose."

Edward nodded, understanding, but feeling strangely insulted at the same time. The way she spoke so calmly about it was weird since she was implying that Jacob was, sort of, the _thing _keeping them apart. Obviously, she wasn't angry with Jacob. It was just weird to know she knew that and was understanding and okay with it.

Bella looked like she wanted to say something more, but Jacob reentered the room at that moment, unwisely leaving Charlie alone in the kitchen.

"Hey guys!" he said brightly with a wave. It was official. Jacob heard their conversation and came to the same conclusion as Edward: Bella got her closure, but what did that really mean? It was a pereplexing thought, to think of the implications. They didn't think she was going to do anything against their relationship-they were just thinking about the psychological process she must be going through.

"Hi, Jake," Bella returned, almost as brightly, giving a more half-hearted wave. It was okay, too. Just because there was closure didn't mean she was going to forgive and forget with a simple snap of the fingers. And they didn't expect her to; indeed, they'd be concerned if she had.

"So, I set up everything for dinner, Bella. I even started on the food, preheated the oven, and made some Kool-Aid. Jamaica flavored."

"That's my favorite," Bella said with a little smile. Jacob smiled back. Edward rolled his eyes. That's why he picked it, obviously. Any extra things that help Bella to be in a better mood, given the situation, was going to be done.

A pan clanged in the kitchen and the unmistakable sound of liquids spilling abruptly onto the floor sounded loud before a dark smoke emitted from the kitchen and the fire alarm began to chime. "Charlie!" Jacob yelled. "What did I say about the stove?"

"All I did was put on some coffee!"

"You're gonna set the house on fire, old man!"

"Hey! I thought you weren't going to call me that anymore! We had a deal!" Charlie called, indignantly.

"That deal ended when you went next to the stove!"

"It was the microwave!"

"Please, tell me you didn't-" Jacob said as he walked into the kitchen, waving his hand around to see through the smoke. "Why did you put aluminum in the microwave, _again_? I told you to stay away from the microwave."

"It's just a silver colored cup.. Isn't it?"

Edward could-quite literally-hear Jacob face-palm himself rather hardly from the other room. Edward and Bella looked at each other for a second-then promptly burst out laughing, practically rolling on the floor in their mirth, still listening to Jacob and Charlie's bickering.

**A/N: I really hoped you liked this chapter. I enjoyed writing it:D The melting of a microwave-that actually happened to a friend of mine-not by her dad, but by her sister. It's a pretty funny story(:**

**to Black Sheeba: Glad that Bella is a seemingly alright character(: She's a little confusing in this chapter, but, at the same time, she makes perfect sense. I know that's contradictive, but it'll make more sense later.**

**to Daku Mauji: Bella will _definitely_ be supportive of them (I couldn't bear to even _mention_ her in my story if she wasn't *shudders thinking about it*). And, don't worry, her One will 'be revealed' before the story ends:D**

**to Abysslullaby: This was a funny review:D Ummmm, no, she won't have those people as her mate, but, if you reread Chapter 3, you'll see the hints I gave as to who will be her One(: She won't die, either (maybe in another story? XD), since I actually like her character in this story. Sorry. Lol.**

**to JMNightPanther: Thank you for the honest and detailed review, telling me any concerns you had and such(: It was very refreshing and greatly appreciated. I'm super glad you're liking the story and I hope I don't disappoint:D**

**Thanks to all the people who have favorited/reviewed/read or put an alert on this story and/or me as an author:D It's soooooo nice of you:D Thank you for reading!**

**Please, don't forget to leave a review! They give me initiative and inspiration. ^_^**


	15. Memories Make The Heart Grow Fond

**A/N: Wow, so I have about ten pages of reading notes to get done, but I know won't be able to get anything done without updating this. So, here it is(:**

**Also, Edward and Jacob will be talking about each other's past and I've added some things. It won't neccessarily change anything Stephanie Meyer had originally written. Rather, it's continuing it, really. I will also not go into anything Stephanie Meyer had already written in Twilight about their pasts-I'm assuming Jacob already knew (because of Bella). And, if Ms. Meyer said Jacob's/Edward's moms' names in the Twilght or how/when they died (I don't think she did..), then that **_**will**_** be different in this story, but that's about it. Hope you don't mind too much! (:**

**Another thing (sorry, I always do this -_-), the poll on my profile for those one-shots will be up until Thursday, the day of my Art Class, so I can have a whole day to plan the one-shot-I actually already have ideas for quite a few of them, and there will be an Inception one-shot coming, regardles of whether it wins or not, since I'd promised my friends. So, please, please, please, vote on that, so I know what you guys want to see next(: Even if it's another Jacob/Edward story:D**

**Warnings: Some cursing (the kind that slips out when you're surprised). Sweet kisses(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Omnicient/Everyone-ish POV: (I've never done this before, so I hope you don't mind).**

Jacob supposed he'd be being more than a bit hypocritical if he were to deny Edward's request of seeing his family. especially when Edward not only met his family, but also his surrogate family. Did he mention said surrogate family included Edward's ex-girlfriend and her father?

Yup, Jacob would be a hypocrite. So, he puffed up a deep breath and told himself, mentally and firmly, to suck it up. How bad could meeting the Cullens really be, after all?

...

After saying many goodbyes to Bella and Charlie, and after putting out the fire in the kitchen from the microwave, Jacob and Edward left. Not long after they were out of the door, though, did Edward broach the subject of seeing his family again. The first time had been in the living room, but Jacob hadn't given an answer, then. Jacob had an answer now, though.

"So, do you want to go?" Edward asked slowly, not reading Jacob's mind for the answer, even though he could, quite easily.

"Yes, I suppose so. I mean, your family, they're nice, right? Yeah, I'm sure they are. It'll be fine," Jacob said, reassuring himself more than answering the question.

"Yeah, they're great. You'll love them. And I'm sure they'll love you. You're a great guy, Jacob. And I'm not just saying that because you're my imprint," Edward added. "You're genuinely great; I'm surprised I hadn't noticed it before. Then again, I'm not surpired at the same time. I mean, why would I be? I was a right jerk, before. I wouldn't have given you the time of day, I wad so prejudiced against you because of Bella," Edward laughed. "It's amazing how stupid it all seems now."

"It really is," Jacob agreed. A comfortable silence fell and Edward reached out and took Jacob's hand in his, smiling at the happy grin that crawled up Jacob's face from the gesture.

Jacob smiled widely up at Edward. He could get used to this.

...

The Cullen household was a rather large and beautiful piece of modern architecture. Very functionable, as they'd call it in the 1890s. The beauty wasn't in any extra ornament or decoration; it was in the sharp lines and and the regal air it gave as its glass walls shone in the light, making a rainbow flicker across the surface. Jacob could see vast curtains on either side of the walls, even from the outside.

Given that Forks was a generally cloudy place, the Cullens had no real need to ever close these blinds. But, whenever they had those rather sudden, sunny days, he imagined they all had to be shut closed, with only artificial lights and candles to guide them through the vast house.

"We do not die from a few minutes in the sunlight, Jacob," Edward said, an amused smile on his lips. "That, I'm afraid, is an old wives tale. We simply get a burn, like one a human would get from being out in the sun for a prolonged amount of time without sunscreen on or one you would get from placing your hand on a hot stove top. It hurts like a bitch," Edward said with a grimace, "and it makes for a very uncomfortable day, given the renewed irritation the burn would receive with each movement, but we won't die. We do not venture out into the sun much, regardless. Sometimes the pain is unbearable and, if you stay out for too long, the pain becomes much worse than a sunburn."

"How bad?" Jacob asked with a furrowed eyebrow. Did Edward know these things from experience?

"Terrible. The pain speads throughout your whole body, until you feel like you're on fire, which, essentially, you are, minus the flames and ash. It's really a very nasty feeling, way worse than being turned."

Jacob looked up at Edward, eyes wide. This was new ground. Would Jacob be pushing it if he asked about Edward's life before he had been changed? Would he be tresassing over the boundary line?

"What was your mother like?" Jacob asked softly, deciding to take the risk. The worst thing Edward could do, after all, is not tell him.

Jacob remembered his mother, Lillian, with her jet black hair, tan skin, and shining carmel colored eyes. She was so kind and beautiful, never without a smile on her face. Jacob's face unknowingly formed his lips into the shape of a nostalgic smile.

Edward smiled, too, as he said, "Her name was Marie. She had pale skin, like mine now, and chocolate brown hair. She had a very lovely disposition, always caring for others and always, always smiling, laughing. She was very carefree, I guess you could say," Edward chuckled as he remembered, memories of his mother and himself when he was younger swarming his mind.

_A golden-brown haired child bouncing on the knee of a young woman in a yellow dress. She was tickling him mercilessly as he bounced, giggles falling uncontrollably from his lips as he shrieked with his laughter._

_A boy running in the fields of a grand pasture overflowing with flowers of all kinds, his mother chasing after him in her Sunday best, completel disregarding the fact it could be stained with grass as she followed the child in a game of his own making._

_A smile, a song, a lullaby being sung gently, being crooned into his ear as his mother lay him down to sleep, as his mother took care of him whenever he got sick._

Edward remembered when he had been in the hospital beds so long ago, on the edge of death, how he wished his mother could be there to sing him to his final rest, to gently lay him down to sleep. When Carlisle had turned him, he remembered holding it against him for the longest time, even now the grudge had persisted. He had been ready for death, Edward had, ready to see his mother again. And Carlisle had taken that from him.

But looking at Jacob's face now, scrunched up in concern, for Edward had been quiet for a rather long time, reminiscing as he had been, Edward couldn't be more grateful for Carlisle's action. He had found his soul mate, the one he was meant to be with. He was glad, for, now, where he had once thought his mother would be sad and pitying for his life as a vampire, he now knew, without a shadow of a doubt, she'd be smiling down at him now, proud and happy of him and for him.

"Edward?" Jacob asked hesitantly, squeezing Edward's hand gently. Edward's eyes lost their glaze and he looked at Jacob intently.

"She would have loved you," Edward said whispered, gripping Jacob's hand tighter in his, tears brimming in his eyes.

Jacob smiled a smile like sunshine before he leaned forward and kissed Edward, his lips soft and reassuring against Edward's. Edward kissed back, lips massaging back, rubbing, embracing, his free hand reaching up to hold Jacob's cheek in his gently in place. Placing one last peck on Jacob's mouth, Edward pulled back, his thumb rubbing Jacob's chin.

When Edward looked into Jacob's eyes, he saw the tears pooling there and pressed two gentle kisses against each of Jacob's eyelids. Jacob smiled a little watery smile at Edward as he said softly, with a small laugh, "My mom would have adored you."

Edward pressed his forehead against Jacob's for a moment before pulling back to say, "We'd better go inside. They're watching," he said, festuring towards the house.

And, just as Edward said, the Cullen family were gathered in the doorframe, quite a few jaws slack with shock. Then, Emmett surprised Edward and Jacob by whistling and saying with a overexaggerated and playful leer, "As 'hot' as this is, you and your puppy need to come inside and kindly explain what the fuck you're _doing _kissing, yeah?"

Rosalie elbowed him gently, then turned to Edward with a raised eyebrow, "Care to explain, baby brother?"

Jasper was grinning, having felt the love that had been flowing between them during their kiss. He was happy as long as Edward was happy. Alice looked as though she felt the same, but it was strange because, beside the happiness, there was a great triumph. Maybe she had seen this before them all without telling them and the triumph was from being correct, even though she _always_ was correct and he'd never sensed the emotion before.

He pushed it to the back of his mind. It must just be stemming from her happiness for Edward.

_Yeah, that was it_, he thought as he watched Jacob blush and Edward grin.

**A/N: You know, the **_**best**_** way to show that you liked this chapter is by reviewing;D**

**to Black Sheeba: Glad you enjoyed it:D**

**to Rat 3000: This has to be the most **_**intense **_**review I've ever received (even more intense that Abysslullaby's review to Ch 13), which I hadn't expected. Your review, although rather descriptive and violent, was a source of amusement to me. You see, I'd never thought somebody would hate Bella so much (and I thought **_**I **_**disliked her! :o Shame on me. But, she's not so bad in this fic, is she?); it was shocking, to say the least. I will say this, though: You need not worry about Bella doing something against the boys. She may get a little jealous from time to time, but I think that's to be expected, no? If my muse even so much as **_**suggests **_**she become evil, I'll just boot her out of the story altogether, yeah? :D So, don't worry about that, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter(:**

**to Abysslullaby: It really is crazy how obvious I made it, huh? I had reread that part and was like, "Well, if you can't guess who it is now.." I'm glad you seem supportive of the pairing:D**

**to JMNightPanther: Ah, the psychological stuff. You may want to keep an eye out for that stuff; I tend to reference to it a lot, as it's something I've been studying in depth lately. I can't resist, really, and I always try to explain anything I put in, so if you're ever confused, just ask and I'll explain it in the next chapter(:**

**to n3n3: Here's that update:D I'm super glad you like the story and hope you continue to:D**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a review, be it constructive criticism or the like. I have to tell you I **_**crave **_**reviews, so please leave some :3**


	16. Uncomfortable And Comforting

**A/N: Updates:D Yay, don't you just love them? XD**

**Now, this chapter is all about seeing the Cullens's reactio and there is a possibility of Edward/Jacob alone time(;**

**Warnings: Passionate vampire/werewolf kisses. Emmett curses, too (Again;D). Some bipolar-ish Jacob, but I think it makes sense, if you take the imprint into account.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

Everyone went into the living room and sat on the chairs that looked sleek and modern and, therefore, cool, but were, in reality, more than a bit uncomfortable. Jacob slid down one of them more than once with Edward watching him, laughing silently.

Jacob scowled at him. Edward's smile widened.

Someone cleared their throat. Looking up, Jacob saw Carlisle looking at him expectantly, along with the rest of the group. Except Alice, as she already knew what was going to happen.

"Jacob, how are you doing? Well, I hope. Are you hungry? Tired?" a vampire with kind eyes and chocolate brown tresses fired off, seeming very nervous-nervous? Them? He was the lone wolf here!

"I'm fine, Ms. Cullen."

"Esme," she responded. "You can call me Esme."

"Esme," Jacob repeated with a warm smile that was immediately returned. "I'm actually stuffed. We ate dinner at my dad's and then at Bella's, so.." he trailed off when he noticed how everyone was staring at Edward now at the mention of Bella's name.

What must they be thinking of him? That's he some cheater, or something, most likely. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned to look at Edward himself.

The corner of Edward's lips were quirked into an amused smile, whether at Jacob's thoughts or the rest of the Cullen clan, Jacob wasn't sure.

"Jacob imprinted on me," Edward said bluntly. No one understood; if anything, they seemed more confused than before, when they had no answers. "It means that we're soul mates," Edward clarified.

"How?" Esme asked, question directed at Jacob. All eyes swiveled to him. He gulped.

"I.. um," he glances at Edward for support. Edward nods. "It's rather cheesy," he says sheepishly. Everyone continues to stare. "I.. When a wolf finds his soulmate, they are looking into their eyes. You have to be a certain age for it to happen, sometime after the transformation takes place. Even if you had know the wolf before he had been a wolf, they wouldn't have imprinted you yet.. It's complicated."

"Try your best," Esme encouraged gently. "We'd all like to know, I'm sure." she said, looking around. Everyone nodded their agreement.

"When they look into their soulmate's eyes for the first time after they've transformed, the wolf's center of their world changes. Gravity seems to shift until its direction it pointed solely at their mate. The mate is of the utmost importance; we'd do anything to to keep them safe, to protect them," he glanced at Edward. "I.. passed out after I realized it."

Emmett guffawed. Jacob sent him a withering glance.

"Can you imagine it?" Jacob said. "Seeing your life with your future mate, all these visions of your life flashing past your eyes, good and bad. Knowing you're going to be with this person forever. That, in itself, can be a tremendous shock. Add to that the fact that you went to find this person with the intention of yelling at them and-possibly, being violent with them-only to fall hopelessly in love with them.." Jacob shook his head. "It's pretty intense."

Emmett looked at them incredulously. "Why were you going to yell at him?"

Rosalie answered the question before Jacob could. "Think, Emmett, back to this morning. Edward had broken up with Bella.."

"Oh, right. Alice got that call from you, Jacob. You said something about Bella.." Emmett's brow furrowed as he was tried to remember. "What happened?"

"She had been missing. We found her," Jacob reassured him, as Emmett's eyes had gone comically wide. Edward was grinning a bit at the sight. "We even saw her, as I'd mentioned earlier. She understands." Emmett's eyebrow lifted in disbelief. "Well, she does, to the best of her ablilty," he amended.

"This imprint thing," Emmett began, "it's for life?"

Jacob looked at Edward, trying to gauge his reaction as he said, "Yes. Of course, Edward could leave at any time, but I would always be attatched to him, always love him..." he hesitated before cotinuing, "There have been stories told of abandoned wolves who die from heart break... Without their mates." Tears welled up in his eyes, thinking about it. What if Edward.. left?

Edward was looking at him now, moving closer to him, holding his hand, caressing his face. Only then did Jacob realize that tears had begun to fall from his eyes, the emotions being carefully held back by a metaphorical dam collapsing as he realized the truth of it all. Should Edward ever decide to leave him, should he stop loving him, he'd be helpless to do anything. He'd wither and die without him. His heart was clenching quite painfully just thinking about it.

Edward had been murmuring sweet nothings into Jacob's ear, trying to calm him. His family had already left, at a glare from Edward, now in another room, but still able to listen in with their heightened hearing. "I'm not going to leave.. never going to leave.." he crooned gently, petting Jacob's hair.

Jacob grabbed at Edward's shirt, breathing slowly as he allowed himself to take in what Edward was saying. He wasn't going to leave; he was going to stay. He smiled a little, wiping a stray tear from his eye, looking up at Edward and tilting his head back. Edward lowered his lips to Jacob's, placing a lingering kiss upon the soft, sweet surface, his tongue sneaking out to swipe the plump lip on the bottom. Jacob let out a soft moan, opening his mouth to Edward, letting him enter.

Their kiss was starting to become less tender and more passionate, tongues battling with each other, licking the tops of mouths, nipping at supple lips, when Emmett came back into the room, a hand over his eyes, the other hand outsretched before him saying loudly, "Is it okay to look? Can we come back in?"

Edward let out a world weary sigh, letting his forehead drop to Jacob's shoulder. Jacob let out a little laugh, pushing on Edward's chest playfully as he said, "Emmett, it's fine. Please remove the hand from your eyes before you crash."

"Or leave it there," Edward said, tongue-in-cheek. "Your choice."

Everyone came back into the room, sat back down on the uncomfortable chairs, ignoring what had just passed. Emmett looked around and, knowing no one else was going to say anything, asked the question they were all wondering-or was that just him? "So, have you guys fucked yet?"

Everyone bit their lip to keep from laughing, but Rosalie just laughed and laughed, unrepentant adding, "Yeah, who's the pitcher and who's the catcher?" with a leud wink.

Jacob blushed to the roots of his hair, while Edward glared menacingly at them all, which would have had them cowering in fear, if it weren't for the smile trying to break out over his face as well.

**A/N: This was kind of short and **_**barely **_**rushed-I'm actually going to watch Inception with a friend of mine, Leticia, right now, but I wanted you guys to get this update on time:D Don't fret, though. If this had been another day, the only difference would be length. Next chapter, you'll get tons of stuff, I ****promise! (: Until then..**

**to Rat3000: To each their own, right? :D I can't say I hate Bella-I just dislike her character. And then Kristen Stewart can't act at all (all her expressions are like this: -_-).. I understand. Oh, and here's that update-I hope you've enjoyed this chapter(:**

**to LoveOfPower: Thanks for the review! :D Hope you like this.**

**to Black Sheeba: I thought it was rather adorable, too(: I wanted people to get into Edward and Jacob's head a little bit and have the inside view, see a little into their pasts, as viewed by me, I suppose. But I'm glad you enjoyed it:D**

**to JMNightPanther: :^_^ That was my face after reading your review:D Soo glad you liked it. I hope you liked this one, too (I even gave some more Emmett time:)**

**Thanks for reading everyone! XD And review, yeah? :D**


	17. Crumbling Metaphorical Walls

**A/N: Okay, so here it is ( a day late D:). I'm actually moving out of my house, so I've been a little busy, but it won't stop me from updating! :D **

**Now, a reviewer asked me about the 'complications' (I suppose you'd call it that) for the story. Originally, I didn't want to make complications-they were all moot point away, and unrelated to Jacob..**

**But.. I actually have an idea for this (complication related), though, so tell me in a review (or a PM) what you think: I want to get the elders involved, or the Volturi. Or Victoria. I've also been thinking about some Mpreg.. If you don't like that (Mpreg, Elders, Volturi, etc.), then **_**tell **_**me. It's not a problem! If you **_**do **_**like it, **_**tell **_**me! I'll be sure to include it. If you **_**don't **_**want complications altogether-tell me. I understand, really. ^_^**

**But, for now, I'm not going into that. So, enjoy this chapter of discussions and decisions:D Hopefully, this is a long chapter that gets some stuff out of the way! :)**

**Warnings: Depending on your mood, understanding, and reaction time, you may or may not dislike Alice and/or Edward for their little.. discussion in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I will never own Twilight. Nor do I really want to:P All rights to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Edward POV:**

Emmett shifted in his chair and rubbed his hands together. Carlisle's frown became more pronounced. Everyone was staring at Edward and Jacob, curious.

Jacob reached out a hand and grabbed Edward's in a vice grip. Edward squeezed back and began, "I realize when I left this morning no one expected this to happen, myself included. I had set out to La Push with the intention of talking to the werewolves about something, and ran into Jacob instead. I'm glad I did," he said with a small smile. "Yet, the reason I went there is still unavoidable. It still needs to be discussed, at length. I realize now that I should have discussed it with you guys before now, but, at the time, I had been annoyed and frustrated." The tiniest glance was sent Carlisle's way. "I feel that now would be a good time to talk about it."

The room stayed quiet for a moment. Then Jasper spoke: "When you broke up with Bella this morning, you never fully explained your reasoning, at least, it wasn't really.. coherent. Although, from what I gather, it has something to do with me. I wonder if you'd indulge me and repeat your reasons without being offended by an imaginary double entendre?"

Edward's lips quivered as he reigned in a smile. Then again, what did hiding it really do? Jasper could feel his emotions. "Indeed it did have something to do with you," Edward agreed with a tilt if his head, "but it wasn't only because of you, although, I must say, that was a rather rude awakening. It was needed, however, and I bear you no ill-will.

Bella will always be in danger with us. Do you agree?" He was speaking to everyone, now. They all nodded, although Carlisle did it reluctantly, along with Alice who seemed to want to say something. But Edward already knew what it was, though, and answered it without letting her say it aloud, "Before you ask why I didn't just change her, why don't you ask yourself if you'd kill a human on a full stomach? The analogy fits quite well. Think about it: If you were full, why would you kill anything? That's greedy. And why a human, when they're are other choices? That's cruel and repulsive. Out of the question. It also questions your morals-are you really willing to take this life?"

"It shouldn't be about any of those things, though," Alice said. "If you love someone and know they're going to be with you forever, then why not make them a vampire?"

"Why isn't it about those things? And forever isn't as long as it used to be. Is it really worth the chance of it lasting that long?" Alice looked frustrated and about to retort, but Edward cut her off saying, "Look, all I'm saying is that **I** couldn't do that. Especially given that me and Bella weren't meant to last forever." That last bit he said with finality, looking towards Alice. "And as for being with someone forever, especially given the level of uncertainly and the probability it won't last forever, this is all I have to say: the ends does not justify the means."

Alice looked at him coldly and he was sure that the room's temperature just plummeted about twenty degrees when Alice said, "What about Jacob? If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be a werewolf. I'm also sure the first transformation was horribly painful, right, Jacob?"

Jacob looked confused as to why Alice was including him in a conversation that most certainly didn't involve him, but if she wanted him to talk, then he would.

"I'm sure it's quite obvious that there will always be vampires. Always. Whether Edward was here or not, even if your whole family never set foot in Forks, another vampire would have, eventually."

Alice redirected her gaze to Edward, her expression unchanging. "And your imprint? Now he'll never be free to choose who he wants. Now you'll never be able to, either. You've taken that from each other and there wasn't even a choice involved, morally wrong or not."

Edward could see Alice was just trying to make a point, which he could understand. He'd made his, hadn't he? But bringing their imprint into something like this and tarnishing it like she was.. Couldn't she see how rude it was? Or could she only see Bella?

Edward felt his eyes narrow as he finally penetrated the wall Alice had created in her mind to prevent him from reading her mind. Quickly reading Jasper's mind, he realized he didn't know, which was surprising. Knowing he'd most likely regret ever doing this, he pushed forward anyways, "You talk about our imprint as though we regret it. I can tell you now, I've never felt more.. complete," he said, throwing her words back at her, the words she used to describe her and Jasper's relationship not a year ago. "I feel as though.. I've know him forever and I could never regret something so.. ideal. I'm sure you can understand Alice. You have Jasper, after all."

Alice's eyes went wide and panicked, Jasper's brow furrowing in concern. He glared at Edward for whatever he'd done. Edward shrugged at him saying, "Now, now, no need to get angry. Or panicked. After all, you are meant to be. Why would that make you feel panicked, anyhow?"

Jasper looked like he wanted to know the same thing. He reached out to grab Alice's hand only to have her pull away from him. His eyes widened perceptibly. Alice never pulled away from him. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

When Alice didn't answer, the other occupants took it upon themselves to fill the unheard of void. "Edward, weren't you were going to tell us about why you went to La Push?" Emmett prompted.

"Right, right," Edward murmured. He glanced over at Jacob, who was watching Alice and Jasper curiously. Then he glanced at Alice, who was slowly shrinking away from Jasper and his touches, throwing pleading glances at Edward, who sighed heavily. "So, I went to La Push because I needed to talk with the pack leader, Sam," he began loudly. Jasper looked over, momentarily distracted, and Alice slipped from his reach, quickly putting some distance between herself and Jasper. "I was thinking, maybe, he could help me out. With Bella."

"How would he do that?" Emmett questioned.

"I thought maybe he'd get everyone to become more involved with Bella, as a whole. I wasn't originally planning to stay here, in Forks. I was going to leave. As to where? I've no idea. I hadn't planned that far ahead. Anyways, I digress. I had honestly gone over there with the hope that Sam would agree and include Bella in more things. After all, they could protect her without posing as a threat to her. I was also hoping maybe one of the boys down there would take her mind off of me," he said awkwardly. Emmett raised an eyebrow as everyone else frowned.

"Who?" Jacob asked.

"You, actually," Edward admitted, looking at Jacob. "You were obviously very good friends and I was hoping maybe a romance would blossom. I actually thought you'd already harbored feelings for her," he said with a blush, "that went beyond friendship."

To Edward's surprise, Jacob laughed. "Why would you think that? I mean, don't get me wrong, Bella's great. And I love her, but that's just it. That love is like one you would feel for a sibling rather than a.. lover. Even if I had developed those kinds of feelings, I was waiting for my mate. Being the a relative to the last alpha, it was more likely that I would find my mate. Bella would have been left behind. I already know what happens there-look at Ally. She's so bitter towards Sam. No, there's no way I could have done that to Bella, even in that hypothetical world," he finished with a yawn.

Edward nodded in understanding. He couldn't help think how much better of a solution that was than what Alice was doing to Jasper. He shook his head, ridding himself of the thoughts. They weren't going to change anything.

Glancing at the clock, Edward realized just how late it had become. It was almost eleven. And was Jacob looking more tired than just five minutes ago-rubbing his eyes, yawning obscenely-or was that just Edward's imagination?

Leaning towards Jacob, giving the illusion of privacy through his whispers, Edward asked, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Jacob looked up at him with bleary eyes. "I thought you'd never ask," he said tiredly, getting to his feet slowly. Edward frowned at him. He looked dead on his feet. Maybe he should..? No, that was ridiculous, he thought firmly to himself with a shake of the head.

His mouth had other ideas. "There's a bed in my room," he blurted out. He blushed. "That is to say, you could sleep. On my bed, if you're tired. Or I could take you home," he said getting to his feet himself and speaking quickly, becoming flustered when Jacob just looked at him. "Yeah, I'll take you home. Are you late? Will your dad be angry? You know, I can drive very fast, we could be there in-" Edward's ramblings were cut off by Jacob's soft lips pressing against his own, just a quick touch.

"Your room's great," Jacob said with a wide smile. "Now.. where's it at?" he said looking around excitedly.

_Well_, Edward thought happily to himself, _Jacob definitely wasn't tired anymore._

**A/N: There we go:D 1, 600 words of pure **_**storyline**_** (that's probably not a lot and I'm just over-excited:P). I hope this is okay(:**

**to Black Sheeba: I know, they're great, right? :D I love writing their little phrases, even if it's not a bigger part of the story. It just makes me laugh and so, I figure, naturally, it'd make others laugh, too(:**

**to teambellaedward: :D That is all. XD**

**to Ratt3000: So, I took your review into consideration (as I will for any idea anyone leaves) and decided I'd let everyone choose what they'd like to see. Hopefully, that'll help things run smoothly. I personally don't really mind which is selected-I have an idea planned for each option, so happy pickings:D**

**to Daku Mauji: Hey, you reviewed all the chapters you missed! :) Thank you for that. I'm always happy to get a new opinion on these things. Glad you approve of Bella's One:D**

**to Abysslullaby: On the note of Bella, it all depends on what you guys (reviewers as a whole) want, so definitely leave a review about those choices in the beginning Author's Note, yeah? :D**

**to JMNightPanther: People always say 'LOL', but you never know when it really happens. I actually laugh quite a bit while writing my chapters, sometimes, and I'm glad you seem to as well, as that was my intention:D Here's that chapter and I'm sorry for the delay in coming.**

**Now, don't forget to review, if not to tell me if I've done a good job (?), then, at least, to tell me what you want to happen, yeah? Or I'll just decide and ruin everything. D:**

**So, review to prevent that tragedy. XD**


	18. A Glimpse Of An Impossiblity

**A/N: You guys left me lots of reviews with ideas for the story, which I loved:D Most of you said to involve the Elders and to go ahead with the Mpreg (which is why I changed the summary), which I'm going to do. **

**to **_**LuvnmyEdward: **_**Your thought process (idea-wise, for the story) coincided with mine:D Totally was going to do **_**most **_**of that! Except that last bit (where they think it'll kill him, but that's cool idea. Hmmmm..?) So, that's a quick thanks for that! :D**

**When I wrote this, I was listening to Lover's Spit by Broken Social Scene, if you want to listen to that while you read. It's a good song. Enjoooy(:**

**Warnings: Ummmmm, idk if this can be qualified as smut, per se. We'll say this: there's talk of stuff below the belt, in which the belt is located around the waist;) So, it's frotting and rutting, etc., to the point of climax. Cursing, too:P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward and Jacob POV:**

Edward had never seen Jacob so impatient to do anything. He doubted anyone had.

Practically dragging Edward along, Jacob ran up the stairs, exclaiming excitedly, "So, where's your bedroom?"

Edward was chuckling as he said, "Straight down, last door, to the right."

Edward was tugged again. When the door opened, Jacob seemed to lose all his nervous energy, dropping Edward's hand in favor of rubbing his arm and looking shyly at the ground, rubbing the soles of his shoes idly into the cherry wood floors.

Edward tangled his hand with Jacob's own once again, like a pair of octopi in a fit of passion, and pulled him across the room and to the chaise. Seating himself on it, leaning back against it, he pulled Jacob to him until Jacob straddled his lap.

Eyes swirling and darkening significantly from lust, Edward locked his lips with Jacob's, prying open Jacob's mouth to battle with his tongue in a duel of the fiercest kind. Jacob moaned, unconciously rubbing his erection against Edward's, provoking a deep growl to rip its way out of Edward's throat. Relocating his lips to the delicate bud under Jacob's ear, Edward used the sweet spot to his advantage, suckling and licking, nipping and kissing it until it was bruised and Jacob was moaning wantonly from the teasing, hips grinding down in a way that brought forth intense pleasure that was almost painful. Edward's hips bucked up, lower body desperate for more contact.

Bracing himself on Edward's shoulder's, Jacob lifted his legs up, situating himself so his butt was directly above Edward's very pronoucned erection. Wriggling it, tempting, he murmured teasingly into Edward's ear, "What goes around comes around."

Edward's hands shot out unexpectedly to grab at Jacob's plump bottom, squeezing it and kneading it. Jacob threw his head back, a throaty moan escaping before his jaw snapped shut. Jacob glared at Edward half-heartedly before a soft groan passed through his lips on a particularly hard thrust from Edward, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. He felt his stomach tighten, heat pooling and settling in ropes, leaving him hot and sweating all over. He panted heavily into Edward's ear, his legs pulling and pushing, grounding down, slipping, rubbing, massaging, the emotions making his eyes droop.

He was surprised when he felt something moving down there, Edward's hand slithering like a snake between their entangled bodies. He felt it cup him, felt the rough rubs that pushed him to his climax, a gasp the only warning he could give in his surprise as blinding, white-hot pleasure shot through his entire body, nerve ends tingling, frazzled and oversensitive. Edward, feeling the proof of his mate's pleasure, let go, his satisfaction coming out in ropes, sending him to a place where he floated along in a daze. "Fuck.." he murmured thickly.

When Edward came back to Earth, he realized that Jacob was dozing lightly on his shoulder, eyelids too heavy for him to raise them properly. He gave Jacob a light shake, startling Jacob from his bliss. He smiled lazily at Edward, pulling himself up into Edward's arms more securly, wrapping himself around Edward, pulling ever closer into his embrace, cuddling. He sighed contentedly, burrowing his head into Edward's neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along Edward's pulsing Adam's apple sleepily.

Edward rubbed Jacob's back in a slow, calming motion, soothing him to sleep. He, of course, stayed awake, listening to Jacob's dreams, smiling when they were not of their.. activities, for want of a better word, but of their future. Snippets of things to come, almost like memories with their intensity and vividness. Lazy days, full of TV and soft couches. Hot days, full of pools and water hoses. Angry days, full of shouts and tears, sad days almost identical. Make ups, happiness, love, smiles, arms, legs, bodies entwining, pushing, slippery, tight, their lives flashing by in an overwhelming tide that threatened to rob Edward of his unnecessary breath.

One memory really came in clear, however. Edward saw himself and Jacob walking through a forest, coming to a clearing similar to the one he had taken Bella to, but unlike it in ways that warmed Edward's heart as only blood could. He wondered if this vision was real, if it'd come true.

The clearing was larger, wider, full of ferns and daisies, roses, trees blooming with white blossoms, strong and tall. A small pond was off to the right, lillies floating on their pads, frogs hopping, crickets chirping, the whole scene surreal. They were laying on blanket colored orange, black, yellow, and green, a blend that complimented the forest surrounding it, as well as the people. They appeared happy, more than happy. Joyful, playful, excited, energy bursting forth with their laughs, their smiles.

Then, Edward noticed it. Noticed why he and Jacob weren't cuddled together as they were now. There, nestled between them, was a toddler, maybe three or four. He had silky charcoal hair, like Jacob and pale skin, like Edward. The angle wasn't great, but, from what he could see, the boy was identical to Jacob in almost every way, except for the skin color, hair, eyes, and nose, which all looked suspiciously like Edward's own.

It was only when 'dream Edward' lifted the child into the air, tickling the boy, maiking him shriek with joyous laughter, that Edward realized it, that the boy was theirs, of _their _DNA.

Shock immobilized him for a moment, before one thought pushed its way to the forefront of his mind: How?

**A/N: So, I intoduced the Mpreg this chapter because I LOVE IT. I am sooooo very excited to write about it and I hope you guys like it:D Did I do alright with the smutty-ish stuff? I don't really know.. D:**

**to Black Sheeba: I love a pregnant Jacob! He'd be soooo cute with a belly swollen with child, don't 'ya think? (:**

**to LuvnmyEdward: I don't mind that this is your first review at all (I tend to read all the chapters available before reviewing when I read FFn). I'm glad you reviewed, though, and happy to get your opinion. As said in the first A/N, thanks for the idea, I will use some aspects of it. Of course, you'll be receiving some _major_ credit for it:D And, about werewolves getting together, I already hinted at Embry/Paul:) Jasper will get together with a certain adorable werewolf that starts with a S.. XD**

**to sibaruneko: Yes, Alice was a right.. uh, jerk last chapter, eh? :D Don't fret for Jasper; he'll definitely have someone-and soon!**

**to Daku Mauji: Hehehehe.. Three-way. Lol. Mann, I don't even think I could write one. I'd probably fail. Miserably:P But, he will get with someone, I assure you. Can't leave him all by his lonesome self, can I? :)**

**to REJ624: This next question is random, but I can't help myself: where'd the inspiration for your pen name come from? :D More on topic: Jasper will be sad, for a bit. Then, he'll get the love of his life (this one is for _forever_, not Alice's 'forever').**

**to Rat3000: Agreed; Alice was a real... you get the picture. Lol. Hope you liked this one.**

**to Micky: Thanks! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! :D Don't forget to leave a little review for me, please. :3**


	19. Of Chases and Dares

**A/N: Sorry for the tardiness! But, please, enjoy the chapter, yeah? (:**

**Warnings: Some horseplay. Foreshadowing of a thick and maybe not so obvious **_**and **_**obvious kind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. And I will never own Twilight. Evvvvveeerrr. Got it? :D All rights to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Jacob POV:**

The morning light shines through a window from the left side of the room, aqua curtains parted, barely, for a sliver of sun to brighten the room enough for vague shapes and outlines to be indentified as people or merely objects. Jacob was laying on the chaise, his body embraced by Edward's, whose body was curled and wrapped protectively around Jacob's.

Pale hands played with Jacob's hair, the strands falling from the fingers gracefully. Jacob smiled lazily, tangling his fingers with Edward's, his back arching like a cat's as he stretched. He sighed contentedly. Waking up had never been so peaceful, so easy. Generally, when he woke up, it was by an alarm. An alarm that blared, a cacophony that had him slamming his hand down on the alarm itself for a moment's peace. He could get used to this.

Turning in Edward's arms, Jacob burrowed himself more firmly into Edward's hold. Edward laughed, resting his chin on Jacob's shoulder, his chuckles shaking his body, and, therefore, Jacob. "Jacob," Edward cajoled. "You do realize we'll have to get out of bed soon? It's almost," he sent a glance towards the clock, above the door, "eight o'clock."

"'T's too early," Jacob mumbled into Edward's neck. Edward laughed again. Poking Jacob on the sides, causing Jacob to scramble away in haste, he said, "My, my Jacob, are you ticklish, then?"

Jacob shook his head quickly, the charcoal tresses framing his face swaying slightly. "I think you are.." Edward said, facetious. Jacob's eyes widened slightly, darting around the room before settling on the door. In that split second, in which Jacob glanced towards Edward, Jacob was already halfway out the door. Edward gave chase with a shrug of his shoulders.

Although Jacob was a fast runner (especially considering he wasn't shifted), he was no match for a vampire. Jacob had already been resigned to the fact that he was going to be captured, so, when Edward came around the corner of the living room, he was hardly surprised.

In fact, he was already laughing in anticipation of the tickling that was sure to come, his face flushed, eyes bright with expectation. Edward stalked closer, long fingers curling, a wicked grin on his face. Jacob took a step back, then another, 'till his back was pressed against the tile of the wall, the cold seeping through his shirt, making chills course throughout his body.

Launching himself forward with a war cry, Edward began to tickle Jacob without mercy, making Jacob chortle and giggle so much Edward was afraid Jacob's face would remain permanently in this expression of happiness, eyes crinkled, lips spread tightly over teeth in merriment. Jacob, meanwhile, was begging for some relief, the laughter beginning to oversensitive his nerve endings, his breath coming out in pants, mixing with his giggles.

Edward stopped tickling Jacob, laying his head against his back, arms lightly gripping Jacob's waist. Jacob lifted his arms to wrap them around Edward's neck, turning his head and placing a kiss on Edward's neck.

The moment was ruined a moment later by Emmett bounding down the stairs two at a time, yelling at the top of his lungs. Jasper was lunging after him, snarling like a mad man. Rosalie followed at a more sedate pace with a smile on her face, occasionally cheering Emmett on as he dodged attacks from Jasper, while Alice lingered behind the door frame, a frown marring her features, as Carlisle and Esme entered the room.

Still entangled, Jacob and Edward, turned in each other's arms to watch the proceedings. "You know the rules!" Emmett called out. "You're the one who agreed!" Jasper growled at him. Emmett stuck out his tongue immaturely.

"Wait, wait," Jacob intervened. "What's going on here?"

"Well, apparently, Emmett and Jasper had a little bet going on, something to do with you guys," Rosalie said. Jacob's brows rose in confusion, along with Edward's, "something about whether or not you guys would 'get intimate'," she said with air quotes, "before today.. I suppose Emmett won," she added unnecessarily, with an elegant shrug of the shoulders, grinning.

Edward groaned. Jacob blushed, his skin becoming hot and sweaty in his embarrassment. Edward rubbed his arms, trying to make his temperature lower back to a more normal level. Emmett, distracted by the conversation, had paused to listen in, giving Jasper the perfect opportunity to tackle him. "Ooof!" Emmett grunted in surprise.

Jasper laughed in victory. "Gotcha!"

Emmett looked at him, uncomfortable, as his leg was at an awkward angle underneath him. "Well," he muttered, "what are you going to do?"

Jasper pondered this for a moment; Emmett took it to flip their positions. "Aha!" he cried, pumping a fist in the air. "Now, you lost the bet. Accept it like a man!"

"I can't do that and you know it," Jasper said, glancing at Alice, who smiled at him half-heartedly.

"It's fine, really. Go ahead. I give you permission," she added with a laugh like shattering glass.

Jasper looked confused by her answer, but Emmett just pressed forward saying, "See? Alice doesn't mind! So, there's nothing stopping you!"

Jasper looked at Emmett disdainfully. Edward grinned. Jacob was still confused, and, pulling on Edward's sleeve, he asked in a whisper that everyone could still hear, "What is it, exactly, that he has to do?"

Edward was chuckling as he responded, "If Jasper won, Emmett'd have had to ask Sam Uley out on a date," Jacob guffawed; he couldn't help it. He could imagine Sam's face, should it have happened that way: lip curled in disbelief, eye twitching in shock, nose flared in offense that a vampire should ask him this when he was already imprinted to Emily.

"And if Emmett won?"

Edward's grin widened perceptibly, as he said supensefully,"Well, if Emmet won-which he did, obviously-Jasper would have to ask Seth Clearwater on a date."

Jacob's jaw slackened in surprise and apprehension. Should Seth agree and go out with Jasper, especially with Jasper having no intentions to continue this 'romance', Leah would tear Jasper to shreds, ripping him apart piece by piece for daring to get her baby brother's hopes up, only to leave him heart-broken. Knowing how charming Jasper could be, Jacob felt pity for him. Guy had no idea just what he was getting himself into, he thought sympathetically.

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry that this took forever to get out. I had Art Class today and then my dad came home, and yesterday was just **_**ridiculous**_** with a meeting and helping my sister with my niece.. I'm sooo tired. -_- But, I had started this yesterday and finished it today-1,053 words:) I hope you like it! I got to introduce Seth into this, which I've been trying to do and next chapter, you'll be able to see Alice's motives behind her weird behavior:D Until then..**

**to Rat3000: Yay! An Mpreg lover! I'm glad(: And that Rosalie idea.. Not bad.. Hmm?**

**to Abysslullaby (for reviews on both Ch 17 + 18): She really came close then, huh, to giving herself away? And I've had a picture of Edward and Jacob's love child for awhile now, so I'm happy you think he's cute:3**

**to Black Sheeba: Here's that chapter! :) Sorry for the delay..**

**to LoveOfPower: Yay:D**

**to Daku Mauji: So the 'smut' wasn't bad? XD And Mpreg rocks!**

**to JMNightPanther: :D So, I fixed the octopuses/octopi thing. Lol. Thanks for that(:**

**to Tabi Caracu: Whoah, long review.. I love it! :D I already responded quite a bit to this, so all I have to say is, "Thanks!"**

**to iaorana: Thank you, thank you(: And, I'll do my best.**

**to LuvnmyEdward: Jump up and down! Lol. And yes, there will be some snippets of them, especially since Seth is in the picture now(: Thanks for reviewing the 'smut'-that stuff really brings out my nervous side; I never really know if it's good. :o I've imagined that kid before-he's adorable (and any Paul/Embry or Seth/Jaspers kids would be cute:3). Jacob's dreams are prophetic now, but **_**only **_**where Edward's concerned, since he's his mate.**

**to REJ624: I guess I'm just oblivious (or so I've been told:P) because I did **_**not **_**guess that. Lol. Now that I think on it, I mentally face-palm myself-it's rather obvious, in hindsight. Alice will get some, ummm, **_**repercussions**_**, would you call it? It's all a light matter of 'what goes around comes around'. Mpreg: glad you approve. ^_^**

**to D Cool Mexican Dude: I know what that D stands for: the sombrero guy:D Lol. Love it. Since you reviewed Chapter 4, you won't see this for awhile, but here's a **great**, **_**big **_**THANKS! Y no te preocupes! Esta 'story' no va a terminar por, pues, uno o dos meses mas, 'okay'? :D**

**Thank you (Gracias!) everyone for reading, reviewing, alerting, and all that great, awesome stuff! I love it! (Me encanta! XD) :D Leave a review, yes? ^_^**


	20. To Ask A Wolf Out On A Date

**A/N: This chapter-the idea I have for it-makes me laugh. You'll see(: And, I'm not quite sure how old Seth is, but I don't want this to be, like, too crazy underage stuff-even if Jasper is a vampire-so, Seth will be sixteen in this, but still his bubbly, light-hearted, free spirited self:D**

**Oh, and remember that poll I had? Well, the Edward/Jacob pairing won:D I posted the one-shot today (4/1/12), but, be warned, it's a lot different from Despair. It has warnings and stuff, so I won't give it away here, but just keep it in mind and, maybe, read and review it? (: Anyways, the story..**

**Warnings: This is rather short. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I will never own Twilight (or any of the characters associated to it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Italics denote memories, or Edward reading Jasper's mind._

**Edward POV:**

_Jasper had had Jacob arrange the meeting with Seth. They had agreed to meet at the border line between the La Push and Forks, so as not to upset the treaty, even if Edward had gone into La Push just yesterday. Jasper figured he'd be pushing it, especially considering he was no one's mate, and, therefore, had no valid excuse. His reason would, undoubtedly, go over terribly with Sue Clearwater and her daughter, Leah. Imagine, 'I lost a bet and have to go out on a date with your son as a consequence. 'Hope you don't mind; we'll be back before ten." Jasper snorted. Yeah, that would blow up in his face. _

_Jasper had sat, unknowingly,on the same fallen tree trunk Edward and Jacob had sat on the day before, to wait for Seth to arrive. When Seth did arrive, he was in the form of a wolf. He quickly went behind a tree and changed into a pair of shorts, no shirt, seemingly nonchalant about his half-nakedness. Jasper was tempted to take off his own shirt to put himself and Seth on equal footing, as ever since he had first caught a glimpse of that golden skin, he had become breathless-figuratively, of course. He resisted the urge._

_Remembering why he was there, Jasper's nerves came back tenfold. He tore his gaze from the young wolf's chest and stared at the floor instead. He could feel Seth's confusion, but could not bring himself to look at him._

_Seth, after waiting for an indeterminable amount of time for Jasper to speak, said, ebulliently with a hand outstretched, "I'm Seth Clearwater." When Jasper made no response, he continued, dropping his hand, "Of course, you already knew that, as you were the one who arranged this meeting." Seth cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm here, and yet.. you do not speak. What is wrong?" he asked, concerned, now, that Jasper had not spoken and word and continued to stare at the ground, shuffling the leaves on the floor around._

_Jasper cleared his throat. He did not understand why it was so difficult to just ask Seth. After all, he didn't _have _to go out with him; he just had to ask him. Gaining enough courage to look up enough to at least see his chest, Jasper began to speak, "So, err, hi. I'm Jasper, uhmm, obviously. I had asked Jacob to arrange this meeting today because I," he cleared his throat here, rather loudly, "because I had, uhh, wanted to, err, askyououtonadate," he said quickly._

_"I'm sorry. What was that?" Seth asked, his brows drawn together in confusion._

_"Uhhm, would you, Seth, like to go out on a date with, uhmm, me, Jasper?"_

_Seth's eyes widened in surprise. Well, he certainly hadn't expected this. Hmmm, well, this could be interesting. And he was good looking.._

_ Smiling at Jasper winningly, Seth said, "You, Jasper, can most certainly take me, Seth, out on a date. How about tonight? Is that okay for you? I'm afraid it's the only time I have available, since I have school."_

_"That's perfect," Jasper said with relief. "Six o'clock, then?"_

_"Yeah, that's fine. See you then, I guess," Seth said, shifting anxiously, seeing as Jasper had yet to look him in the face. They went there separate ways, then, looking over their shoulders to sneak glances at each other. _

_During those glances, however, they did not once meet each other's eyes._

Edward had retold everything he had read from Jasper's mind to Jacob, who listened eagerly. Jasper had returned not thirty minutes ago, but had gone straight to his room, locking himself in. The only person he would open the door for was Alice. He seemed to be putting more thought into this date than was warranted, Edward felt.

"So, they're going at seven?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, that's what they agreed on. Weird how they didn't look each other in the eyes, don't you think?" Edward mused aloud.

Jacob let out a small gasp, "You don't think..?"

They looked at each other. "Noo!" they laughed, shrugging it off. But the thought lingered, still.

Jasper came into the room not a minute later. His eyes were bright and he was excited. An idea had just come to him and Edward almost laughed hearing the thought run through his mind. Jacob looked up at Jasper expectantly.

"So.. how do you guys feel about a double date?"

**A/N: I like this fiction staying in the Edward/Jacob point of view, or I would have done it solely from Jasper's or Seth's. But, I'd never do it again, so I figured it was kind of moot point if I could do it this way. Hopefully, you guys didn't get confused!**

**to Mickysusu: Glad you like it(: Here's that more, though not too much Edward and Jacob.**

**to LuvnmyEdward: Here's a dose of Jasper/Seth for you(: And I was tempted to write a scene of Edward asking Sam out, just a musing thought wanting to be written, but I like Emmett/Rosalie a lot. I can't break them up. ^_^**

**to Black Sheeba: Thank you! :)**

**to Tabi Caracu: *Blushes from the praise* Thank you! And I hadn't realized I'd made Emmett and Jasper appear to be just on the brink of something more with their wrestling. Lol. Whoops. But you can see, Jasper is going to be with a certain, adorable werewolf:D**

**to Abysslullaby: I hope they're as cute as they sound, although this is only a quick peek(:**

**to Daku Mauji: I love them, too:D There's something about they're characters-they compliment each other so well!**

**to REJ624: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Here's that awkward moment of asking Jasper asking Seth out. Lol. I hope it came out well. You'll get to see the date next chapter:D**

**to JMNightPanther: The bet is a funny thing, really-especially given what they were betting over. Lol. Seth will not be hurt, and if he is, I assure you, it will be temporarily. I love him too much to hurt him deeply! (:**


	21. A Firm Basis for a Relationship

**A/N: Please read the ending A/N note-it's important (or so I classify it). Thanks! :D**

**Okay, so the idea for this chapter is kind of complex-of course, for the meantime-you may not understand the complexities, which is _not_ a problem. They're not very obvious, but they're important for later, so I thought I'd mention it.. Anyway, I'm sure you guys don't want to hear me ramble about silly foreshadowing:P Without further ado..**

**Warnings: Cheesy stuff. Cursing. Serious conversations. **

**A Note: I quoted from _Queer As Folk_ in this chapter: can you find it? (: Even if you haven't watched QAF (How, though, have you not? :o), it's a bit obvious, I think. Maybe there'll even be a surprise if you get it right.. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer. I do not own the Queer As Folk, quote, either! **

**Edward POV:**

Alice pulled the knot on Edward's tie firmly, then double checked it to make sure it wasn't loose. Edward didn't move, standing stock still, as she inspected her work.

Jacob and Jasper were in the room opposite of the one Edward and Alice were occupying, getting ready for the date. Jacob had insisted that they get ready separately, so as to increase the excitement and surprise. After all, it 'was their first date', as Jacob had said exasperatedly when Edward had asked.

Edward had rolled his eyes. Why worry about such frivolous things? He'd rather get ready together, but when he had suggested it, Jacob had, unexpectedly, blushed, mumbling something along the lines of 'counter-productive to our goal'. Of course, this made Edward insist more upon their getting ready together, now excited about something that was not the date, but Jasper had intervened here, pushing him out the door and saying he was going to stay with Jacob so Edward wouldn't [quote] "prey upon Jacob's 'maiden head'" [unquote], to which Jacob had squawked indignantly, playing along, "I am no fair maiden, sir!". Edward had laughed outside the door, hearing their bickering.

He was chuckling now, thinking about it. Alice glared at him, as his shaking body had interrupted her observations. "If you want me to help you, you're going to have to stay still. Now," she said, rubbing her palms together, like a mad scientist with a plot, "seeing as I am the one who bought all of your clothing, shoes, etcetera, I will be the one to choose your entire attire. You tuxedo is a deep, sea blue, your tie is black, so your shoes will have to match.." she began mumbling to herself about these things, completely immersed.

Edward rocked back onto his heels, whistling 'Razorblade' by the Strokes. He mimicked having a drum set in front of him, acted like he had the sticks and was battering away at them. 'Next moment, he was playing an air guitar, which would have been rather impressive if (a) there was music and (b) someone was watching-Alice was searching for the 'perfect shoes to highlight his suit, blah, blah' and, therefore, missed it.

When she turned around, she caught a peek of him playing, what was surely, the tiniest violin on Earth. She smiled at him indulgently, holding out a pair of black loafers-Stacy Adam's, to be precise. Edward took them with a mocking bow and a salute. Alice rolled her eyes at his childish behavior.

"So, Alice? Do tell me why you think it a good idea to distance yourself from Jasper, rather then tell him the truth about the vision you saw for the future?"

Alice looked at Edward, expression carefully neutral. "I do believe, dearest Edward, that that is none of your business."

"You see, _dear_ sister, I object. I've read your mind, Alice-after all, you can't quote Shakespeare all the time. I've seen how you've lost sight of Jasper's future at different intervals of his life; I've also noticed that the same thing happened when Jacob imprinted on me. You can't see my future anymore, can you?"

Alice shook her head, seeing no reason to deny this; it was the truth, after all. Edward continued, "I've reached the same conclusion as you: something about the shape shifters blocks your ability to see their future. Seeing as my future is Jacob's future, my future is blocked, too. If we can assume with a high percentage of guarantee, I'd imagine that Jasper is set to get involved with a shape shifter, as well. Correct?" Edward asked.

"That's my assumption, yes. Of course, Jasper's future didn't disappear until Emmett had placed the bet with him, immediately after that his futurebecame.. impossible to see." Alice frowned, obviously discomforted by the fact. "Seth has to be the missing link; I know it. Somehow, he will be the one."

Edward considered this. He had to agree; it made a certain amount of sense. "You still have not answered my question," Edward prompted.

Alice sighed. "Before Jasper's future became.. blank, I had seen him, sad and lonely. 'See, when you decided to break up with Bella, moments after the party, I had a vision," Here, Alice glanced up at Edward uncertainly. Edward nodded to show that the topic no longer bothered him, conveying his approval, a 'proceed'. "I saw Bella and myself together. I mean to say, we were involved.. Romantically," she clarified unnecessarily. Edward nodded again, with a tinge of impatience. "By the time the break up was confirmed, I was already anticipating it, excited and happy-our future seemed a guarantee; however, Jasper hovered over it like a rain cloud. Any vision pertaining to him showed sadness, one of them even showed him reverting to feeding off of humans," Alice said sadly. Edward winced at the possibility.

I was worried for him, but I didn't know how to explain it. I'm sure he's felt my moods, which have been shifting rather fast, depending on my thoughts. Yet, he hasn't said a word, letting me come to terms with it, expecting me to come to him when I'm ready, like always. I can't though," she looked at Edward with tears in her eyes. "Even if this Seth imprints on him, he will feel pain still. I still love Jasper, but it is not meant to be. How do I explain that to him?"

"Alice, calm yourself, please; Jasper and Jacob could enter at any moment," he said gently. "Now, about Jasper and Bella: It seems that Jasper being involved with Seth is a guarantee, so no worries there. Bella, you'll have to talk to her, though I advise against trying anything too soon." Alice nodded.

"Do you think it strange, Fate's plan? Before Bella, I never like girls, not even remotely. Now, it seems I'm bisexual," she stated wonderingly.

"Same here. Fate is intricate and complex, but it has its reasons for everything it does. But there's one thing to keep in mind," he said.

"And what is that?" she asked curiously.

"That it's okay to like cock. And it's okay to like pussy, too. Just not at the same time." Alice laughed as Edward pulled her into a hug.

...

When Edward saw Jacob, his heart beat like a hummingbird's wings. He thought his heart would burst out of his chest from the combined wave of adoration and lust that surged forth when he caught sight of the silky, black tresses, the white tux with the black silk vest, the perfectly polished loafers, the handsome face curved into a shy smile. Edward's heart fluttered again.

"Wow," he said intelligently when he could speak. Jacob chuckled at the fact that he had rendered Edward speechless. Jacob was speechless himself, however, as the sight of Edward in an exotic blue tuxedo, a silver vest.. He had to reign in his thoughts before his mind brought forth other pictures.

Edward grinned, reading Jacob's mind, suddenly much more sure of himself now that he knew they were on equal footing. He held out his arm for Jacob to take. "Think we're overdressed?" he stage whispered to Jacob, looking over at Jasper who was dressed modestly in a pair of black slacks and a maroon vest, a white V-neck underneath.

"No such thing," Jacob whispered back in kind, with a wink.

Edward laughed. "Shall we, then?" he asked Jacob and Jasper. He received two nods, one enthusiastic, the other more self-conscious. He led them out the door.

...

When they arrived in La Push, the sun already setting making the sky dark, hardly enough sunlight to really look at anybody and see their eyes without aid by fluorescent lighting or light from the sun, Edward was sure it would be to a pack of wolves prepared to chide Jasper and himself about safety and promptness. He was surprised, then, to see only Leah and Seth waiting for them when they pulled up in front of the Clearwater house.

Leah was fussing over Seth, rearranging his hair with her saliva and dusting off imaginary fluff from his outfit, which consisted of tight blue jeans, a light blue vest, and a white Hollister T-shirt. Jasper seemed relieved that Seth had also decided to dress more casually. Edward was beginning to feel uncomfortable in his tux. Jacob, as if sensing it, rubbed his thigh reassuringly from where he sat in the front passenger seat of the Edward's Jeep Wrangler.

Jasper got out of the Jeep to greet Seth, while Jacob and Edward stayed in the vehicle, nodding and waving their salutations. Giving Setha small hug, Jasper said a soft 'hello' to both Seth and Leah. Leah looked at him critically, much like she had examined Edward when they had first met. She must have approved, for the next minute she pulled Jasper into a brief hug before pushing him away saying, "My brother is to be at this house at exactly eleven o'clock and not a second later. Not a hair on his head is to be harmed and if I find out-"

"Leah!" Seth groaned, clapping a hand over her mouth, trying to stop her. She continued to speak, but all that came out were muffled words along the lines of, "You hmmmf noffn muggn!" Jasper nodded his 'comprehension'. Leah seemed satisfied, giving Seth a hug and waving to Jacob and Edward before turning on her heel and heading back into her house.

Jasper gestured towards the Jeep, quoting Edward with a smooth, "Shall we?"

Seth smiled brightly, replying jubilantly, "Yes, we shall."

Edward and Jacob looked at each other from their peripheral vision, thinking the same thing: 'Looks like [they set] a firm basis for a relationship.'

**A/N: Some things happened that I hadn't predicted; for example, I had originally planned to go into the actual **_**date**_**, which you can see, hadn't happened. Next chapter, though, this I can guarantee! :D I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter (W/C: 1,620), which, maybe, isn't so long, but was full of important-ish stuff(:**

**Now, before I let you read the responses to the reviews, this is important to get out: I had _originally_ posted this chapter _yesterday_ (4/3/12), but FFn was being uber-complicated. The alerts, I believe, may have been sent out, but the chapter wouldn't show up if you tried to get to it. It said 'wait fifteen minutes for it to show' or some such, but it'as been a day. 0_0 So, here I am, hopefully, getting this reposted for you guys. Sorry this is a day late-it would have been on time, but things I couldn't prevent occured. With that said, here are the review responses:**

**to tinker03: Hey, you're back(: I'm glad you approve of this still, especially this far in:D**

**to Abysslullaby: Hehehe. A single date? I'll have to keep that in mind(;**

**to JMNightPanther: Ah, the imprint! I wish I'd done it, just to make you-what was it?-'happier than a racoon on a garbage dump on a Saturday night with fresh food thrown out the door':D That was a very funny comparison (funnier than the 'I don't give a half a hamster's testee what you think' my friend Cydneye said the other day ^_^) Next chapter it'll be included, I promise. Meahwile, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter:D**

**to sibaruneko: I'm soooo glad you like Jasper and Seth-everyone seems to love them(:**

**to Tabi Caracu: Whoo! Glad you like them:D I love them (I had read about them in another story, and I fell in love3), too. Imprint next chapter.. Until then! (:**

**to LuvnmyEdward: Ah, the imprint didn't occur here! Sorry! I decided to wait until next chapter.. I hope you don't mind, but then that chapter will be full of Edward/Jacob and Jasper/Seth fluffiness, for the majority of it. I can't say more, as I don't want to reveal too much, but.. You'll see (and hopefully love it:). Emmett is awesome and, maybe, one day, I'll write a slashy one-shot with him as a homosexual, but for this story, I thought I'd leave some couples (like Carlisle/Esme, Emmett/Rosalie) canon. Lol. 'Might as well! Thank you for the review, and I hope you like this:D**

**to Tgirlpyramid: I got this review today and, since I was fixing this chapter, I thought I'd respond to it, so:D Glad you read all of it before reviewing-makes sense. And the humor is all mine, things I do, things my friends do-I just figured, 'if it's funny to me and all these people, there's a good chance it'll be funny to my readers' :D. And man, do I wish I could fix every spelling error, you have no idea! 0_0 Lol. I've started using a spell check online, then having my mom double check it, so, hopefully, it won't be too bad(: Thanks for the review!**

**Don't forget to review, my dearest readers! They warm my heart:D**

**Oh, and a quick thanks to the people who have favorited/alerted (story or author). It is appreciated-greatly. ^_^**


	22. Of Insecurities and Imprints

**A/N: The date (**_**finally**_**, right? :P) is here! That has other other implications in itself, so yay for that! :D And JMNightPanther found the QAF quote, so yay! ^_^**

**Now, this is a Mpreg fiction meaning sex will be involved (how else do you make a baby?-excluding insemination), but I've told my friends I wouldn't write sex in this, at least, not **_**explicit **_**sex, so they could read it without hurting their virgin eyes. So, what does that mean for the story? It means the 'sex scene' will be a lot like the one in **_Hallelujah_**, maybe a little more detailed, but not by much. I'm sorry if I've disappointed anyone in doing this. PM me if you **_**really **_**want me to do it, and I may reconsider and come up with a compromise, okay? I will most **_**definitely **_**try if enough people want me to.**

**The sex scene will not be in this chapter. I thought I'd mention it to you guys and see what your response is and gauge your reaction, so PM or review so I know your thoughts on the subject!**

**Warnings: An emotional Jacob. It starts off with a little angstiness, but soon gets fluffy-ish. I didn't warn you beforehand because I felt like I was letting too many of my secrets slip. :o 'Hope you don't mind! Also, it's more Jacob/Edward centered, but the date isn't over at the end of this chapter-so Jasper/Seth will have more spotlight next chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the characters associated with it. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward and Jacob POV:**

The restuaraunt, _Piangi's_, was extravagant. Seth and Jacob looked at it in awe, surprised to be led here of all places. Looking at Edward, Jacob grabbed his hand, smiling. _You didn't have to do this, _he thought.

"Of course, I did," Edward murmured. "Only the best for you. And, maybe, I thought we should go to a resturaunt that lives up to our suits."

Jacob laughed. Seth gave him a strange look, while Jasper seemed torn on whether or not to laugh with them. They all entered the resturaunt.

A man greeted them when they entered, collecting their jackets and asking for their reservations, even though he obviously knew who they were-or, rather, who Jasper and Edward were. "Do you have a reservation, sirs?" he asked politely.

"Yes," Jasper and Edward said at the same time, then laughed. Edward continued for them both, "It should be under Cullen, Edward."

"A booth, correct, sir?"

"Yes, please. Is there one available by a window?" he asked.

"Let me check, sir," the man said, typing a couple of things out on his keyboard, "There is one available sir, toward the back. Is that okay?"

"May I see it, first? Will that be a problem?"

"No problem at all, sir. Would you and your partner like to examine it together, sir?"

Edward glanced at Jacob. "No, that's fine, but, if it's possible, may my brother accompany me? For inspection?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Erick!" the man called. A tall, lanky boy came out of a room, hair little skewed in his haste to get there, but, otherwise, as professionally dressed as the first man.

"Yes?" Erick asked. Jacob noticed he seemed breathless. Did he run over here in his hurry to please?

"Please escort these gentlemen to the window booth in the back," he said in a firm tone.

"Yes, signor Tomas," Erick nodded. "This way, sirs," he said ushering them away. Edward and Jasper gave a little wave before they were out of sight.

Jacob turned to Seth with a raised eyebrow. "So, you and Jasper, huh?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up," Seth said, blushing, punching Jacob lightly on the shoulder. Jacob laughed.

"You'll have to be careful, though," Jacob said.

"Why?" Seth asked. He seemed confused.

"Seth," Jacob groaned, pulling him aside, away from keen ears. "Think about it. What if something serious develops between you and Jasper? Of course, you're wolf wouldn't allow it to be too serious, but that doesn't me it won't let you feel a little bit of the emotion for him as a sort of revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, your wolf doesn't want you to have any romantic emotional ties to be created with you and someone who is not your imprint. So, it'll make you regret any emotions you _do _have by leaving them in your heart to tear at it. I'm sure it's not a pleasant feeling."

"How do you know this?" Seth asked with wide eyes.

"Not many people know this, but... before my dad met my mom, he had developed feelings for Charlie."

"Charlie.. As in Charlie Swan?" Seth's eyes had bugged out a little and his voice had pitched a bit.

"Shhh!" Jacob hissed. Seth closed his mouth. "Yes, Charlie Swan. When my dad imprinted on my mom, well, it wasn't an easy break up. I'm not sure of Charlie had realized there was a break up until he saw how my dad fawned over my mom and ignored him. My dad's always felt terrible for it. Charlie seemed to get over it fine, my dad says. He had met Bella's mom, but then she left him. It's complicated, though."

"Doesn't Charlie hate you? For imprinting on Edward and making Bella feel the same way as he did?"

"No," Jacob said. The situation is different. He never liked Edward for Bella, since he was a vampire; he didn't want Bella to kill herself for him when there was no guarantee he'd stay forever. So, I was doing him a favor, in a way. He also looks at me like a son, loves me like a son, so he isn't angry, he could never be angry with me. "

"What happened after your mom died? Is that why they got close again?"

"No, that's not why. My dad was depressed all the time. He became close to suicidal after she died; Charlie helped him through that time. Not like that, though. Still not like that, although, sometimes, it seems like it," Jacob mused.

"Would you be mad if it happened?" Seth asked, curious.

"Not at all. It's been a matter of 'when' for awhile now. And my mom," Jacob smiled, bittersweet, here, remembering her smiles and love, "she'd want what was best for my dad, she'd want him to move on. But I'd be damned if she wouldn't be smug that it took him this long to do so," Jacob said laughing.

Seth laughed a little, too. "So, you think Jasper may not be my imprint?" he said, getting them back on track.

"Have you looked him in the eyes, yet?"

Seth shook his head, sheepish. "I was trying to prevent that, actually."

"Why?" Jacob asked, bemused.

"Because I want him to like me for me, not because of an imprint," Seth said. Then, he caught sight of Jacob's deflated expression. "That's not to say that Edward doesn't like you for you," Seth said quickly, fumbling for words as he tried to get his foot out of his mouth. "You're a great person; I'm sure he'd like you just fine without the imprint," he offered unsurely.

Jacob nodded numbly. He never thought of it like that. The emotions he had been feeling had been on overload and he never realised just how fast everything was speeding by. Edward was only attracted to him because of the imprint; they wouldn't be together without it. Jacob's heart broke a little inside.

Before Seth could fail again at making Jacob feel better, Jasper and Edward returned, along with the Erick. They were all laughing, like best friends. Jacob couldn't help but wonder if he and Edward would have done that without the imprint.

Edward looked at him, then, eyebrows furrowed in concern and confusion. Jasper's expression matched his, and his hand lifted unconciously to rub at where his heart was. Sympathetic pains, but much more intense because of his gift. Edward and Jasper glanced at each other, before Edward looked at Jacob again, this time lines of worry appearing on his forehead. Jacob wanted to smooth them away, but worried about the inpropriety of it were they just dating like a normal couple. Edward's frown became more pronounced.

"Was the booth to your liking, sirs?" the man chimed in. He could feel the tension, thick and uncomfortable. Not wanting to be rude, Edward turned towards the man, albeit reluctantly, saying, "Yes, thank you. My brother and I found it very fitting."

The man nodded. "Very well then. Would you like an escort again, or would you prefer to take your dates without one?"

"No, thank you. I remember the way there."

"Okay, then. A waitress will be there momentarily to take you orders. Enjoy your meals today, sirs, at _Piangi's_."

"I'm sure we will," Edward said distractedly, quite impatient to cast aside the formalities already.

Jacob stared at the floor, looking at his shoes. He was beginning to wish he hadn't spoken to Seth. After all, ignorance is bliss. He glanced at Seth a little resentfully. Seth winced.

Edward walked towards Jacob, extending a hand towards him to take. Jacob did so, not wanting to create a scene over this. Normal couples held hands, right?_ Of course, this only applies to couples that are possible without the divine intervention of Fate,_ a voice in Jacob's mind piped up unhelpfully. It sounded suspiciously like Seth. Jacob grumbled a bit.

Jasper looked towards Seth for an answer. Seth shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully, still unwilling to look Jasper in the eyes without getting to know him first.

They were soon at their booth. Edward sat beside Jacob while Seth and Jasper were seated opposite to them. A waitress came over immediately to take their order.

Edward muttered off a meal without really thinking about it, ordering for both himself and Jacob, who seemed incapable of doing it. And Jacob wasn't really. He heard Jasper order for himself and Seth, but it was more of a buzzing to his ears. He didn't catch a word.

"Hey," Edward whispered in his ear, breath on his neck. Jacob shuddered in pleasure involuntarily. Then, he mentally berated himself for it. Would they be doing this as a normal couple? Was this too intimate?

"Jacob, we climaxed simulataneously yesterday-I'm not sure how much more intimate we can get," he heard Edward say with a chuckle.

Blushing like mad, he spit back, "Get out of my mind!"

Edward looked taken aback. Indeed, he was; Jacob had never yelled at him quite like that. So desperately, as if begging for him to understand while not thinking he could at the same time. Edward looked towards Seth. Seth averted his eyes guiltily. Edward's eyes narrowed as he read Seth's mind. He'd given him a choice. Now, knowing what was wrong, Edward tried to reassure Jacob. "It's not like that at all," he crooned.

Jacob scoffed and scooted away from Edward. "Stop reading Seth's mind; you didn't even ask permission."

"Jacob, what's wrong, really?"

"Don't you know already? Didn't you read my mind?" he asked mockingly.

"I didn't ask permission," Edward shot back. "And I want to hear it from you," he said more gently. Edward subtly conveyed to Jasper for him to engage Seth in conversation to distract him from their conversation.

Jacob looked up at Edward sadly, with a small spark of hope. "I.. Would we be together if I hadn't imprinted on you?" Jacob asked in a small voice.

Edward answered honestly. "Probably not." Jacob flinched at how blunt it was. "Why does that matter, though? We're together now."

"It matters because that means the imprint is making you love me."

"It's not making me do anything of the sort!"

"So, you don't love me?" Jacob said, looking ready to cry.

"What? No, I didn't say that!" Edward exclaimed frantically. What was going on? "I just mean, it's not the imprint making me stay. I could leave anytime I want."

"So, you'll leave when you get bored, then?"

"No. I'm going to stay. I'm attracted to you Jacob; I want to stay."

"That's because of the imprint. It made you like my sex and it made me particularly appealing to you. You'd have never have chosen this yourself."

Edward had to admit, this stumped him a bit. Jacob continued in his silence. "Everything you like about me is because the imprint!"

"That's not true," Edward disagreed. Jacob looked at him in disbelief. "Well, it's not fully, anyways. Think about it, Jacob: Your body for example. It's fit, nice." Jacob blushed. "Maybe I'm a bit attracted to it because of the imprint, but what if you had been fat? I'd still be attracted to you, for the imprint's sake, but I'd still be a little disoriented by the fat, in general."

"So, if I got fat-"

"No! You're missing the point," Edward said, throwing his hands in the air, frustrated. "I love these things, regardless of the imprint. And the fact that you have these traits-your humor, your compassion-makes me love you that much more.

I can tell you now, there's things I dislike about you, as I'm sure there's things you dislike about me." Jacob found he couldn't argue with this. "But, the things I do like, they're that much greater because it's me, just me, liking them that much more. Do you understand now?" Edward said gently, hands caressing Jacob's face, wiping the stray tears away tenderly.

Jacob nodded, too overcome with emotion to speak. Luckily, the waitress came with their food, so he didn't have to. Seth looked at Jacob worriedly. Jasper patted his leg to comfort him. Seth smiled. Jacob nodded at Seth to show he wasn't angry and they ate.

When they were finished with the first course, the waitress cme back and took their plates. Seth looked at Jacob, giving him a significant look, then turned and looked at Jasper. In the eyes.

Jacob saw Seth's eyes widen, saw them glaze over. He noticed how Jasper didn't make a movement, didn't even pretend to breathe in his shock, looking the part of a marble statue made from Donatello's hand himself. Jacob found himself smiling happily. They'd imprinted.

Edward felt an onslaught of memories railing at him again, this time of Seth and Jasper, but some of the including Jacob and himself. Some where Seth and Jacob both had swollen bellies. Edward's eyes widened, and he found himself looking at Jacob's belly with reverence as Jasper and Seth still stared at each other.

Jacob seemed nervous of how Edward was staring at his stomach. Edward ignored it, choosing to outstretch his hands toward Jacob's belly instead, rubbing it a little, even going so far as to rest his head on it. Jacob felt really awkward and uncomfortable now; he was so relieved they had chosen the booth in the back.

When Edward tore himself away from Jacob's stomach, he had blood red tears falling down his face. He was looking at Jacob with such love, Jacob couldn't help but feel himself melt a little. Edward placed kisses on Jacob's face, like he was something to be treasured and kept safe, something hallowed. Jacob didn't understand.

Edward looked Jacob deep in the eyes, then pulled him in for a deep kiss, tongues touching gently, mouths connected lovingly. When he pulled back, there was such tenderness there in his expression. "What is it?" Jacob whispered softly, unable to speak at a normal volume for fear of ruining the moment, wherever it was going.

"I love you, I love you," Edward said repeatedly. Edward had known before, but it hadn't really sunk in. It had now.

"Why are you saying this now?" Jacob asked.

"Because it's true," he said earnestly. "And because you're going to have my child." Edward's grin was ear-splitting. "You're going to have my child," he whispered again.

Jacob was shocked into silence. He certainly wasn't expecting Edward to say that.

**A/N: Before I say some other ending notes, I have to let this out: Whooooo hooooo! Why am I yelling in joy? Because I just wrote 2, 400 words of pure storyline for you guys! :D That's a lot for me(:**

**Okay, so now that that's out: The date is not over and next chapter will be more Jasper/Seth-centric-especially imprint wise:D I'll probably update tomorrow, so check for that! For now, review responses:**

**to JMNightPanther: Thanks for the review, first off. Second, I find it funny how people forget my little allusions to pairings in my story. I guess I'm too subtle..? Lol. We've already discussed the QAF quote, so all I have more to say is I hope you enjoyed this chapter:D**

**to Terri: Wow. I'm really pleased to know that:D I'm happy you're enjoying this fiction and I hope to not disappoint(: Here's that update!**

**to teambellaedward: Always happy to get these smiley reviews(:**

**to LuvnmyEdward: My plan for the Elders is a bit complex, even if it won't seem like it when you read it. The only thing I csn divulge about it is this: the difference between Jasper/Seth, Paul/Embry, etc. is that Jacob is the natural born alpha. And I'll be sure to tell you when I get that Emmett fic done:D Thanks for the review!**

**to sibaruneko: Here's part one of the date:D And Jasper's outfit **_**is **_**hot! At least in my mind.. Lol.**

**to Tabi Caracu: Thank you for the lovely review, first of all(: And I understand that bit on feeling bad for reading more femslash based stories. (I had that moment not to long ago. 0_0) So, I put at least one lesbian relationship in my multi-chaptered fics-their love tends to be very cute and sweet. I'm glad my characters are believable-sometimes, I feel they may be leaning towards unexplainable OOC. Lol. And thanks for commenting on the Air Guitar! I thought more people would. 0.o But I guess not:P Lol. Until next time-which could be tomorrow(:**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone:D Please leave reviews, as they make me jubilant:D**


	23. One Step at a Time

**A/N:**

**Important Notes coming up: ****(1) If you're one of those people who wanted a descriptive sex scene, this is what I'm going to do for you: **_**I'll **_**leave a review (on **_**this **_**story) saying **_**where **_**you can find the cite for that. I'm afraid I can't post it on here because I promised my friends I wouldn't. There still will be a sex scene; just not so descriptive or anything. So, find that review for that! :) (P.S: It won't be posted there until the tamer version is posted here!)**

**(2) I thought I'd explain something to everyone, in general: The reason Jacob is submissive in this and Seth is submissive in this, instead of Edward or Jasper, is because their bodies (due to the fact that they're shape-shifters) can change to accomodate a baby growing inside of them. It's a survival tactic, allowing the male wolves to reproduce, which means guys can imprint on guys (that part is pretty clear, right?). It also means that human males or vampires **_**can't **_**get pregnant in my fic, and is why Billy didn't imprint on Charlie-Charlie is a **_**submissive **_**human, whereas Billy is **_**dominant **_**wolf, so they were not fated-at least, not where they would have children. So, if they're human/vampire and male and are the mate of a male wolf, they're the dominant partner. Okay, I'm done. Enjoy! :D**

**Warnings: Nothing, really. This chapter is just ending the date and introducing the next chapter, so it's not that long. It's a _little _angsty, but it ends on happy note. T****he good thing? I'm updating tomorrow! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, now or ever. All rights to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward POV: **

Hormones were tough to understand, and, sometimes, Edward had to admit, they had him dumbfounded. Like now.

Jacob had gone from amused to angry to sad and heartbroken to happy tears in a matter of minutes. Of course, Edward would be hypocritical if he said he didn't have his fair share of mixed emotions coursing through him, as well.

For example, he went from happy to confused to sarcastic to frustrated to reverent and then to pondering in the same amount of time as Jacob. He imagined Jasper was riding a most intense roller coaster of emotions right about now. Not only was Jasper feeling Jacob and Edward's conflicting emotions, but he was also feeling Seth's utter amazement and love pulsating through him from the imprint and his own sure-to-be turbulent emotions as well.

Edward felt a wave of sympathy his brother, who was still in a apparently riveting staring contest with Seth. Edward considered trying to stop his flow of emotions to Jasper, so Jasper could focus, but soon realized that only led to him being immensely frustrated, which made Jacob worry, which increased pressure on Jasper. It seemed a never-ending cycle, one that Edward would be glad to extricate himself from, if only he could.

When the waitress returned, Jasper and Seth were still staring at each other. The waitress gave them a strange look, then looked towards Edward and Jacob for an explanation. "Staring contest," Jacob said casually.

The waitress nodded her comprehension and put it to the back of her mind, asking them in a bubbly voice, "And what would you like for desert, sirs?"

"Just some ice cream, please," Edward said politely.

"Okay. And that's for everyone at the table, sir?" She asked, glancing at Jasper and Seth curiously.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, sirs, I'll be right back with your deserts. Please be prepared to pay for your bill when I return and thank you for eating at _Piangi's_," she said. She left before they could respond.

Edward returned his attention back to Jasper, who was too still. It was beginning to make the people at the restaurant curious; Edward could hear their thoughts, buzzing around trying to make sense of the marble man who had been moving a moment ago. Edward kicked a leg under the table.

"Ow!" Seth yelped in surprise, startling him out of his trance._ Wrong leg, _Edward noted dully. "What was that for?" Seth asked, forgetting for a moment about the imprint as he rubbed his aching shin. Edward couldn't prevent a laugh from bubbling its way out of his throat, and, it seemed, neither could Jacob. Seth glared at them, waiting for an answer.

"I was trying to get Jasper's attention; he's too still and it's making the people here begin to get curious," Edward explained. Seth's eyes widened as he remembered the imprint. They also widened because he hadn't thought the people in the restaurant would bat an eyelid at this, especially seeing as they hadn't been still for that long, had they?

"Yes, you have," Edward interjected, reading Seth's thoughts. "Get his attention; make him move, or something."

"Or something," Seth said to himself, cupping the sides of Jasper's face with his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Jasper's eyes went wide as he realized he was being kissed, but, as soon as the shock wore off, he began kissing back. Passionately.

_At least they're not staring at him because they think he's a statue anymore, _Jacob mused in his mind, knowing fill well Edward was listening in on his thoughts, permission be damned. _Now, they can tell he's too hot to be marble._

Edward's nose flared in jealousy at the 'hot' comment, before he reigned it in. They both had mates, right? No need to be jealous. _Stupid hormones,_ Edward thought in frustration as he couldn't seem to retract all of his jealousy before Jasper had felt them. Edward, should he have not been able to read minds, would have been able to tell Jasper had felt his emotions by how Jasper pulled himself away from his kiss with Seth, leaving Seth gaping in the wake of where their mouths had been embracing fiercely. Seth seemed a bit put out by it. Jasper didn't notice as he stared at Edward, waiting for an explanation.

Edward couldn't think of a plausible lie to hide his embarassment at being illogically jealous at a comment from Jacob that was meant to be a joke, so he changed the subject, saying, "We ordered ice cream for desert."

Jasper looked at him strangely, then realized Edward wasn't going to elaborate. He also realized he had been kissing Seth, rather fervently. His face flushed. When Seth grabbed his hand to comfort him, Jasper didn't push it away, like Edward thought he would, especially considering that Jasper's thoughts were wandering towards Alice at the seams. Instead, Jasper gripped Seth's hand tightly in his, as if to make sure he was real, that this was real, meaning everything was okay, that him forgetting about Alice for the rest of this date, was, possibly-okay? Jasper didn't seem so sure, no matter how warm and solid Seth's hand was in his.

Edward took this as his cue. "Excuse us, _gentlemen_, Jasper and I will be back in a moment." Edward stood, putting a hand on Jasper's shoulder to jolt him out of his thoughts, which had consumed him so much his eyes had glazed. Jasper looked up at Edward, felt his compassion, and moved to stand. Seth seemed like he wanted to stop Jasper from leaving; Edward understood it was because they were newly imprinted. Even thought he felt bad for doing it, he had to pull Jasper away and help him through this, or else Jasper would fight with himself; he would fight with the side who wanted to be with Seth (the side that felt unbelievably right being with Seth), and the one that was chastising him for not wanting to be with Alice anymore, the one accusing him of being a terrible person. Edward had to tell him what Alice had told him earlier today; that it was okay.

"Seth," Jacob said softly, but the underlying command was there. Jacob was alpha, at least by birth; other wolves of his pack would still listen to him when he used that voice. Seth looked at him pleadingly, but Jacob shook his head. Edward was grateful for that.

Jasper extricated himself from Seth's grasp, which had lessened considerably, and followed Edward to a more secluded area of the restaurant. Jasper's eyes were filled with confusion and pain. Looking at Edward, he sighed, saying, "Was it this bad for you?"

Edward thought about it then said, "I was confused. I still am, sometimes. It's crazy, how much you can feel for the person who imprinted on you, isn't it?" Jasper nodded. "When Jacob kisses me, I can hardly remember who Bella is, nor do I want to remember. I find myself wishing it had only been Jacob's lips to touch my own." Edward looked at Jasper and said, "Bella was never right for me, and maybe that's why I can be so blase about this. I think about your relationship with Alice, and I know why you're confused: Alice had seen you coming. But, Jasper, she saw you leaving, too."

Jasper didn't react to what Edward said. He seemed numb by all the emotion, like he was just absorbing it. "When?" he questioned softly.

"When Emmett placed that bet with you, and when you agreed to it."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Edward sighed, then looked over at Jasper. No one could ever call him naive; Jasper knew Alice wouldn't have just stopped trying, would have, at least, tried to change the future again if there wasn't somebody else, somebody for her.

Jasper stared at Edward, waiting for a response. "After Bella's party," Edward said at last. "She told me about it earlier, when she was helping me get ready."

"Who is it? Bella?" Edward didn't say anything. Jasper's eyes widened. He had just been kidding. "It's Bella?" Edward nodded. Jasper shut his eyes. He felt betrayed, Edward could tell. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't know how, she said."

"How about: I had a vision we're not going to be together anymore, but don't worry, we'll both be happy, so don't feel any guilt?" Jasper still had his eyes shut.

"Your future had disappeared. All she had seen was hers, and what she saw of yours wasn't exactly optimistic," Edward said solemnly. Jasper looked at him in disbelief. "I've read her mind; she was telling the truth."

Jasper shook his head, not disputing what Edward had said, but because of the overload. "You knew, didn't you? That I'd imprint on Seth?"

"I had my suspicions. My future disappeared, too, when Jacob got involved with my life, yours disappeared when the bet involved Seth. I couldn't be sure, though."

"It seems pretty foolproof," Jasper said bitterly.

"You saw what happened with Jacob; I figured, maybe, you'd want to get to know him, first. Plus, Seth wasn't ready to look into your eyes yet, and, if I'd told you, that'd have been the _first _thing you'd have done," Edward said, not the least bit remorseful in not telling him. This, really, had to happen this way. Jasper seemed to agree, too, however reluctantly.

"Fine," he said. "Now that I've imprinted, how am I supposed to which of my feelings towards Seth are genuine and which are instigated by the imprint?"

"They're all genuine; I know you were listening in on my conversation with Jacob, and I know you know you could leave at any time. Yet, you won't," Edward looked Jasper in the eyes, "he's a part of you now; he was a part of you even before the imprint. Now, it's intensified by it. You wouldn't leave him anymore willingly than you'd saw off your own leg." Jasper grimaced at the truth, and just how deep this bond was already forged.

"How do I handle this?" Jasper asked, at a loss for what he was supposed to do now.

"That's simple," Edward said, throwing an arm around Jasper and heading back towards their table. "You take it one step at a time." Edward patted Jasper on the back reassuringly, and Jasper cracked a smile. _I can do this_, he thought.

_Just put your best foot forward, _Edward thought as he caught sight of Seth and Jacob laughing joyously. _Everything will work itself out._

**A/N: (W/C: 1,672) Yes, this is the end of the date. 'Thought I'd give you some insight into Jasper's mindset over the imprint, and a peek at Edward's, too. I'm really hoping you guys like this:) I wrote most of it yesterday, but didn't have a free time to post it since there was a barbeque at my house starting at 8 am ending at almost 11 pm. I was tired. (-_-) But, I'll be updating tomorrow, for sure:D**

**to Black Sheeba: Thank you! :D**

**to sibaruneko: I thought it was cute, too:3 It doesn't go into again here, but I hope you liked this chapter all the same(:**

**to JMNightPanther: I know, I felt terrible making Jacob sad, even for tha tiniest bit :O But, it all worked out:D Sorry, you know, about the whole blood red tears scaring you :o I have a certain, morbid fondness for them since I'm currently reading some Anne Rice again. The vision with the baby came from Seth's mind (and Jasper, since visions had been sent to his mind-like Edward with Jacob in the beginning), and Edward saw it because he had been reading Seth's mind. So, yes, that is a glimpse of the future (as was the dream Jacob had unknowingly projected to Edward a few chapters previous) Thanks for reviewing(:**

**to Kururugi Yaoifan: Glad you're all caught up with the chapters:) And, when I read the bit of your review with the Grandma and Grandpa stuff, I smiled a lot ^_^ Grandpa Carlisle and Billy:P**

**to milkchocolatehot64: :D He's not quite pregnant yet, as they haven't fornicated. But soon (on both counts:) Here's the update you asked for!**

**to teambellaedward: XD**

**to LuvnmyEdward: Now that this chapter is posted, be sure to check the reviews for this chapter only, since I'll post there where you can find the 'deleted scene'. It'll be posted the same day the more 'tame' version is posted here. Lol. I really like Charlie/Billy. I'm not really sure why, as I've only read two fics that even mentioned them together, but I guess it just stuck:D And Charlie is submissive. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well(:**

**to Terri: Thank you and you're welcome:D I'm thrilled you approve of Seth/Jasper:D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Thank you everyone for reading! Review, please(:**


	24. Past Loves, Past Pain

**A/N: Remember what I said about the love-making scenes:P That's coming up sooner than you think.. (:**

_Italics denote flashbacks/memories._

_'Italics with an apostrophe denotes thoughts'._

**Warnings: A cliff-hanger. D: Suggestive content. Cursing. A dosage of Billy/Charlie:) The rest is mainly Edward/Jacob, with a smidgen of Jasper/Seth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters associated with it. The only thing I own is the creative twist to the cliche idea of Jacob imprinting on Edward-besides that, all rights to Stephanie Meyer! :D**

**Jacob POV:**

_ Charlie and Billy are watching the game, drinking beer, laughing, as friends will do. It's been two years since Jacob's mother has died, and Billy can still feel the pain, Jacob can tell. Sometimes, when it's just them at home, and Billy is trying to fill the silence of his mother's absence, Billy gets frustrated. He cries, he rants; he misses her._

_ Later, when Billy is calm again, he goes to Jacob and ask forgiveness for his outburst, for not being strong. Jacob is glad when they can come and see Charlie. Charlie, who can always make his father smile; Charlie, who is a father to him._

_ Jacob finds himself smiling more often when Charlie is around, finds himself feeling almost complete again since the void his mother's death had been created._

_ The game has been on for two hours, maybe more, when Jacob begins to fall asleep. Tired from his day at school coupled with the fact that he was barely thirteen, and, therefore, far too easy to tire (even more easy to bore), he was drifting in and out of sleep. Charlie must have noticed, for, the next time he opened his drooping eyelids, a small quilt blanketed him. He smiled drowsily at the gesture; his mother used to do that._

_ The living room is quiet, a sharp contrast from when he had fallen asleep, where the TV had been up much too high and Charlie and Billy had been laughing in loud, booming tones._

_ Curious, and slightly concerned, Jacob pushed himself off of the couch he had been dozing on, carefully folding and placing the quilt to the side, and tip-toed out of the room, balking slightly when he heard whispers coming from the garage. Silently, he moved towards the garage door, the only light being emitted from that opening, an inviting, golden glow._

_ Peeking his head around the corner, Jacob sees something that he hadn't understood then, but understands perfectly now: Charlie sitting next to his father, his father caressing Charlie's face, steadily moving closer. Jacob wants to call out, to stop it (after all, didn't his father only kiss his mother?), but he couldn't make a sound._

_ When their lips touched softly, gently, Jacob stepped back in shock, knocking his back into the door, which swished and hit the wall, making a pronounced _smack_ing sound. Billy and Charlie looked up, startled, while Jacob flushed, embarrassed at having been caught so soon. Billy jumped away from Charlie, like he had been a flame, one that he had wandered to, in his state of wonder and curiosity, but came too near, too close and got burned. Charlie seemed to shy away from any looks Billy sent him, ashamed and disappointed. _

_ When Billy came to Jacob and assured him that there was nothing between Charlie and himself, that they were just friends, that his mother would always be the one he loved, a deep pain welled up in Charlie's eyes, an old pain, one he settled into again easily. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He had done this before, Jacob realized. _

_ When Billy explained the story to Jacob, Jacob felt inexplicably sad. Shouldn't he be happy his mother had been his father's imprint, since he had been consummated as the fruits of it? And he was; it just wasn't a strong enough surge of emotion to triumph over the waves of sympathy and pity he felt for Billy and Charlie's past relationship. Shouldn't Charlie be happy, too? _

Jacob asked Edward what he thought, on the assumption that Edward had been reading his mind. "You lied to Seth?"

"What?" Seth turned from his conversation with Jasper to look at Jacob who was, once again, seated in the passenger seat of the Jeep, Edward in the driver's seat. They were taking Seth home.

"I didn't lie," Jacob defended. "I never said they hadn't kissed; I said they weren't together, even if it seems like it, which it _does_."

"_Oh_," Seth was on the loop. "Why are we talking about this, again?" He looked anxious to get off the subject that had led Jacob to question his bond with Edward.

"Because Jacob here is daydreaming about the past."

"What about it?" asked Jasper. Jacob sighed.

"It's nothing, really," Jacob said, dismissing it. Edward persisted.

"Charlie and Billy had a 'thing'. They even kissed once, but Jacob walked in on them," Edward gossiped. Jasper even gasped like a teenager girl; all they were missing was the-

"Oh my gosh, really?" Seth said quickly, looking excited. "When was this?"

"When I was twelve or thirteen; I don't remember," Jacob mumbled.

"He'd just turned thirteen," Edward confirmed. Jacob gave him a strange look; Edward returned it, causing Jacob to groan. Edward smirked.

They pulled up at Seth's house, where Leah was waiting outside. "There you are!" she exclaimed. "Do you know how long I've been waiting?" She punctuated every word with a tap of her foot.

"Five and a half minutes, give or take..?" Seth asked unsure, consulting his watch.

"Exactly, you should have been here, then," she chided. "Oh, hey, Jacob!" She waved at him. Jacob waved back with a grin; Jacob was just as late (which it to say, not at all), but he didn't get a lecture for it. _'Awesome,' _he thought, mentally high-fiving himself. Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're going to run home, right?" Edward asked Jasper.

"Yes, I may be home late. And if.." _'If Alice mentions my absence..'_

"I'll be sure to tell her you say to 'fuck off', alright?"

Jasper laughed, saying, "God, don't tell her that! She may just kill me. Tell her.. it's none of her business anymore." Jasper hopped out of the Jeep, and began to walk over to Seth and Leah, who were still bickering. He intervened.

"You realize you only told me to tell her a nicer version of 'fuck off'?" Edward called to his retreating figure.

"I figured it'd be more appropriate," was all he said before Edward put the Jeep into drive and left.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob asked Edward, who was managing to both stare at him unnervingly and keep his eyes on the road. "I don't have the luxury of reading your mind to get my questions answered."

"When are you going to let that be?" Edward groaned. Jacob chuckled. "And I was thinking about you, if you must know."

"Really?" Jacob's eyebrow rose. Not that he didn't doubt Edward thought about him; he just seemed a different kind of preoccupied.

"What about me?" Jacob asked coyly.

When Edward looked over at him, Jacob had his answer without having to have it verbalized. Edward's pupils were blown wide, and his golden hued eyes were a dark, honey brown, desire coursing through his veins. The blood of his last kill giving his cheeks a flush, sweat matting his hair a bit. Jacob imagined he looked much the same. He redirected his gaze before he did something stupid.

He was surprised to see they were already at Edward's house. And shocked that Edward was already pulling open his door, removing his seat belt, cupping his butt.. Wait, what?

Jacob moaned low in his throat as Edward massaged the globes of his ass, feeling content when Edward carried him inside, somehow seeming to never once remove them, not even when he opened the door. Bite marks littered Jacob's throat by the time they were at the top of the stairs, and Jacob's cheeks were practically vibrating with the pleasurable sensations.

"Is this too soon?" Edward asked, even as he plopped Jacob down on his chaise and began removing his shoes.

Jacob shook his head, unable to speak for fear of his voice coming out hoarse and deep because of his arousal. His stomach began to tingle, though not unpleasantly. It seemed as though something were resituating itself down there, though it wasn't so noticeable he wanted to stop their current activities. He decided to ignore it.

Leaning forward to capture Edward's lips, Jacob moaned again. He was ready for this. Pulling back, he dragged himself to the arm of the chaise, letting his back rest against it. Parting his thighs hesitantly, he reached for Edward's hand.

Edward glanced toward it, then towards Jacob, before he grabbed it firmly in his own. Jacob pulled Edward to him, and let him settle between his clothed legs. Edward looked Jacob deep in the eyes, asking him without saying it aloud. Jacob hesitated, nervous. Then, he thought about who he was with, his mate, his imprint, and his nerves vanished, leaving only his arousal and love.

Spreading his legs wider to accommodate his mate, Jacob kissed Edward firmly on the lips. When he pulled back this time, there was a fierce determination in his eyes, only challenged by the love that threatened to overtake it, arousal not too far behind.

Edward moved his hand towards the buttons on Jacob's shirt. Jacob nodded. "I love you," Edward said, before unbuttoning the first button.

Jacob smiled. "I love you, too."

He unbuttoned the second button.

**A/N: If you couldn't tell, I've never intentionally made a cliff-hanger before, so this one may suck:P Lol. I think you get the picture, though;D I should update tomorrow (or is it today, now, seeing as it's 1 am? :D), so yeah:) No worries! (W/C: 1,518)**

**to JMNightPanther: Jasper did have some tough stuff to work through last chapter, huh? He's still working throught them in this one, if you notice. Well, the good thing: he'll get through it-with Seth, of course! :)**

**to sibaruneko: (: Now, it'll be (mostly) smooth sailing for them-yay! :D**

**to teambellaedward: :D**

**to LuvnmyEdward: I love how long your reviews are:D And how you cut to the chase, giving an opinion about everything-it's refreshing(: Okay, so my friends are major crazy 'what would your mother think?' kind of set on this 'no descriptive sex' thing they have going on (they have a point-my mom reads this occasionally :O). So, you may have to check out that cite for it. Sorry! I try to keep promise, so it's really hard to break this one even a bit! Oh, and did you notice that Charlie/Billy insight (how could you miss it, right? :p)? 'Thought you'd appreciate an inside look! :) Paul/Embry, you say, you want to see it? Coming right up, after the next chapter, yes? :D**

**to Terri: Thank you for reviewing, and I'm glad you like where it's going(:**

**to kitty tokyo uzumaki: Very creative name ^_^ I just received that review today, so this is soon for you-very soon, really-yes? :D**

**to REJ624: Seth and Jasper really are perfect, huh? *Sighs contentedly* And Jacob is going to pregnant soon-or rather impregnated soon-by the end of next chapter? :P Something like that. Thanks for the review!**

**Just want to take this time and thank all the people who have favorited and put this story on their alerts (which had been happening rather frequently, today especially:). It's nice to look at my email and see them, so thank you! ^_^**

**How about we all leave a review, constructive criticism or whatever you like, yeah? :3 And... go! :D**


	25. Bonds Run Deep

**A/N: This took so long, and I feel absolutely horrible for the long wait. Please look at my profile for a better explanation, and for a schedule of my updates, which I will do my best to be consistant with. I feel like a jerk, especially after the cliffy, which wasn't so great.. Again, my sincerest apologies!**

**That said, I'd like to apologize in advance for the length of this chapter, as it's very short-I'm still as busy as I have been this past week, but there's no way I'm making you guys wait another day. And, if my schedule works out, you guys will have longer, more consistant chapters:)**

**The very end of the 'sex scene' tells you something important, but I will repeat it at the beginning of the next chapter, so don't feel pressured to read it!**

**Warnings: Sexual content. I don't find it too descriptive, but, at the same time, this may be.. If you don't want to read it, then skip this chapter (as the majority of it is **_**that **_**scene). Short chapter! I mean, super short.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Omniscent POV:**

Sunlight filtered through the window, illuminating the couple lying together on the plush bed, which they had moved to after they had removed each other's clothing. Some of the clothing trailed from the chaise to the foot of the bed; other pieces had been flung across the room, landing on whatever surface it could. The couple entwined didn't seem to care.

Edward lay on top of Jacob, snug in between his parted legs, with which Jacob was caressing him with. A light sheen of sweat was visible on Jacob's forehead, highlighted by the slivers of light. Edward's pale hand was rubbing Jacob's thigh in small circles, trying to reassure him, trying to get him to relax. He placed small, open-mouthed kisses on the tan, slender waist, saliva acting as a marking, where the mouth-shaped bruises on his neck did the same.

"Relax, love," Edward whispered soothingly. He massaged Jacobs stomach, which was tight with tension.

Jacob exhaled deeply. "I know, give me a moment."

"All the time you need," Edward said immediately. Jacob smiled, muscles loosening as he felt more comfortable. Edward pressed forward, causing Jacob to gasp. Edward caught his lips as a distraction. Jacob relaxed.

So, it continued, one step at a time, until Edward deemed Jacob ready. Preparation past, Jacob tensed again. Edward chuckled, his husky laughter seeming to wash over Jacob in soothing waves, muscles untightening slightly. "Don't throw all that beautiful and _eager_," Jacob blushed, "progress away," Edward murmured into Jacob's abdominal muscles. Jacob let out a breath. "We'll start again," Edward said as he pressed forward once more. Jacob relaxed.

The sharp sting of pain, followed by a most exquisite pleasure, caused them both to moan. Jacob clung to Edward, wanting to be close, needing that connection. Edward felt the same, and pulled Jacob tighter against him. Softly, lovingly, he set a pace, and, soon the moans begans to became consistant; the soft, breathy moans belonging to Jacob, and the deeper, choppy groans to Edward.

"Edward!" Jacob called pleadingly. Edward, misunderstanding what he wanted, increased his pace. Jacob mewled under the onslaught of pleasure. "Edward," he tried again. He couldn't speak anymore, though. Edward understood anyways, Jacob's mind practically shouting out his warning; Edward was prepared.

Giving a helping hand, Edward urged Jacob to completion, maybe selfishly as every sound, every cry, urged his own. Finally, that blinding white, painfully pleasureful climax hit, their yells bouncing off the walls.

At first, they didn't notice it; the feeling of contentment, of drowsiness, was felt by them both. Soon, though, Jacob began to feel a strange movement in his abdominal muscles. Something was moving, something was rearranging itself. Edward seemed confused, and rubbed his hand over his stomach. Jacob frowned.

Before he could contemplate it further, pain shot through his spine causing him to cry out. Strangely, Edward cried out, too, before looking towards Jacob, ignoring his own obvious discomfort. "What's wrong with you?" Edward asked.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob parroted.

"Nothing; I probably moved too fast," Edward said. "Pain flared in my back," he elaborated when Jacob seemed more confused about this. "You?"

"The same." The quiet settled, but it was uncomfortable, both lost in their own thoughtful and reflective thoughts. Then, Jacob nodded, and moved to get out of the bed. Edward reluctantly began to release him before retightening his hold when Jacob almost fainted.

"Jacob, what's going on?" Edward asked, one hand steadying Jacob while the other rubbed his back soothingly. Jacob's eyes darted around, seemingly blinded for a minute as he searched for Edward's face. "Jacob," Edward whispered, moving a hand to hold his face, "Jacob, I'm right here. What's going on?"

Focusing on Edward, Jacob whispered out a low and strained request before closing his eyes and accepting the darkness, "Get Billy. Get my father." Then, his head dropped, and his eyes closed, unconcious.

**A/N: Glad I got this chapter out(: I needed to do this; I missed you guys.**

**Now, the more descriptive love scene will be posted tomorrow, and I am sorry about that, really, I'm just busy. And I need to update A Monster's Heart, so, please, bear with me!**

**And I know that ending was a bit confusing, but it'll make sense next chapter:)**

**to sibaruneko: Yes, yes, oooh la lah! ;) Did you like it?**

**to JMNightPanther: I have a crazy attatchment to Charlie/Billy pairings; you'll see this more next chapter, most likely. That's the plan, anyway! :D**

**to LuvnmyEdward: I am sooooo sorry I didn't write faster. When people ask me for faster updates, I generally update, well, **_**faster. **_**I've just been soooo busy, and smothered. I really hope this lived up to your expectations, and, also, that, when you read the 'deleted scene', that will as well:) If I could have gotten this posted fast, believe me, I would have-it's just busy and difficult days lately, but I'm trying! And I feel like you may be right about my mom. She can be soooo accepting about stuff, but I'm afraid of her reaction-isn't that silly? Whatever, I guess:P Billy and Charlie are a favorite of mine, but there's not enough of them, soooo... :) Jacob has to be a considerate person because I believe myself to be one, so I guess I would expect more if he wasn't. Seth will be, err, impregnated later on. I'm not decided on if we'll see Paul/Embry's imprint, but I'll definitely consider it! I really hope you've liked this, and I'm sorry for the delay!**

**to Terri: Cliff-hangers can be so complicated. But I'm getting the hanf of it, I think.. Lol.**

**to Mickysusu: Here's more, and I hope you like it:)**

**to PrincessBetty01: I'm sorry it's too fast-but you're not the only one that thinks so. You'll understand next chapter! It's all part of the plot:)**

**to Coldplaychic: That Peter laugh made me laugh-and try to imitate Peter Griffin's laugh. My sister tried too, and her boyfriend, but it didn't work too well. Lol.**

**to izumi45: Hehehe. I feel, maybe, this one wasn't so uncensored, but yes, if you read the review I left on this story and go to the cite, you'll be able to read it by tomorrow (4/19/12:)**

**Thank you for reading everyone (and alerting and/or favoriting:)! And I really hope you've enjoyed this, and can forgive my tardiness. *Bows head in shame* Please? :3**

**If you forgive me, or just like the chapter, review, yes? :)**


	26. Skipped Bonding Processes

**A/N: Trying to keep at least one schedule. This is much more difficult than I had anticipated-sorry to anybody who is also reading A Monster's Heart. I'm really trying!**

**In any case, the idea for this was already thought out, so I'm just typing now-that's good news(: I hope you guys will enjoy it!**

**Also, about what happened last chapter:**

**the condensed version is that Jacob and Edward's bond increased in it's intensity-they can now feel each other's emotions. Jacob was, as I'm sure you've guessed, impregnated. Billy will explain it in more detail. **

_Italics indicate thoughts, Edward's or otherwise._

**Warnings: Coarse language.**

**Disclaimer: Again, for the twenty-sixth time, I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward POV:**

When Jacob hadn't woken by Edward's persistant attempts, which consisted of shaking and a splash of water, Edward panicked a bit before remembering he had a doctor in the family. He also remembered Jacob's request for Billy.

Luckily for him, he _also _rememberd that he and Jacob were naked (_thank you, breeze_), and got them both dressed quickly as he called out, "Carlisle!"

Not even twenty seconds later, Carlisle knocked on his door, then entered. "What seems to be the problem..?" Carlisle trailed off, raising his eyebrow questioningly at Jacob, who was dressed rather sloppily and passed out on the chaise. He sniffed the air, then frowned. "A little early, don't you think?"

"Really? Now, isn't the time." Carlisle looked at him disapprovingly. Edward sighed before continuing. "He-_we_, actually, felt a momentary pain before he tried to stand and passed out. He asked for his father before he lost consciousness."

Carlisle nodded, pulling out a stethoscope from his bag. "Maybe you should call Billy?"

"I don't have his number." Carlisle nodded towards Jacob's phone.

"Surely Jacob has the phone number to his father's cell phone?"

Grabbing the phone, Edward scanned the contacts list for a few seconds before coming across the only name that made sense: 'Fadre.' He made a note to ask Jacob about it later. Pressing the call button, Edward listened to the callback tone of 'Separate Ways' by Journey for approximately twenty seconds before the call was answered.

"Hey, Jacob! Finally decided to give your old man a call? How are you?" _That's not Billy,_ Edward thought to himself before he understood. _Charlie._

"Actually, this isn't Jacob, Chief Swan; it's Edward."

"Edward?" Charlie was being difficult out of spite. He loved Jacob; he didn't love Edward.

"Cullen. Look, I need to speak with Billy. This is pretty important."

"Right, right, Edward. Why can't Jacob talk to Billy?" Charlie asked stubbornly.

"Why are you at Billy's house at eleven thirty at night when you have work tomorrow?" Edward shot back.

"Touche," Charlie replied softly, sounding slighlty impressed. "Billy!" Edward could hear Charlie call, voice muffled. Edward suspected he covered the phone with his hand. _Very considerate of him to not yell in my ear, _Edward thought, slightly impressed despite himself. He never thought Charlie would care. In a strange way, really strange actually, considering, he felt touched. Barely.

"Hello, Edward. Charlie said you needed to speak with me about something?" Billy cut to the chase.

"Yes, actually. Jacob has passed out." Edward figured he should cut to the chase, too.

"When?" Billy's voice had lost the bored tone it had previously held, concern coloring it fully. "What happened exactly?"

"I think it'd be better to explain it in person," Edward muttered evasively, embarassed by the question. "Jacob actually asked for you before he went unconscious, which was about ten minutes ago, give or take."

"Why didn't you call me before?"

"Because I had Carlisle come into the room. Instinct, I guess, since he's a doctor."

"This may not be something he can cure, or diagnose," Billy said vaguely. Before Edward could ask him to elaborate, Billy continued, "I'll be there soon." Then the line went dead.

_That was helpful, _Edward thought wryly. "What happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Billy's on his way. Charlie, too, I assume." Carlisle continued to check Jacob, then turned to Edward.

"Can you help me get him to the health room?" Carlisle asked, already grabbing Jacob under the armpits. The health room was practically a hospital in itself. It had everything neccessary for a practical check up, and more.

Pushing Carlisle's hands away, Edward lifted Jacob from the floor himself, causing Jacob to mewl and bury his head into Edward's shoulder's. When Edward began to walk , Jacob instinctively, even in his unconscious state, wrapped his legs around Edward tightly.

Smiling, Carlisle bagan to speak: "He seems very comfortable with you. Like he trusts you completely." Carlisle gestured to how Jacob had wrapped his arms around Edward's neck with a sleepy smile.

"He does," Edward said. "Since we're imprinted, the regular trust and respect we would have gained by being friends is enhanced. He trusts me with his life, even subconsciously."

"I can see that. Edward," Carlisle began, "I'd like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I should have supported your decision. I understand why you don't want to be with Bella, and I'm actually glad you broke up with her before Fate did the job for you."

"I've already forgiven you, surely you know that. I was just annoyed by the whole situation at the time. In a way, I didn't want to break up with Bella, but it was inevitable, even if Jasper hadn't almost-"

"Attacked her as though she were a juicy black bear posing as a sacrificial lamb with it's neck bared?"

Edward laughed saying, "Exactly. She expected me to do things that go against my morals."

Carlisle nodded his understanding. "I can understand that, but.. didn't you want to spend your lives together forever?"

"Together, yes. Forever? Not quite. I was willing to spend a lifetime with her, but _her _lifetime, not mine," Edward said. "I guess that wasn't enough for her."

Carlisle looked at Edward sypathetically, then smiled. "It was for the best, in the end. I mean, you're with Jacob now, you're soul mate. In that way, you're lucky."

"What do you mean?"

Carlisle arched a brow. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed Alice distancing herself from Jasper? That's why she agreed to let him go out with Seth."

"I noticed. I wondered why you hadn't said anything about it."

They had already placed Jacob on the hospital bed, and Carlisle was checking his vitals. He paused to look at Edward. "Alice can see the future. I imagine she had a reason to believe, without a doubt, that her leaving Jasper was the best course of action given the circumstances, or, at least, that it was completely inevitable. Not to say that I thought you're reasons were not for the best," he added quickly. "I just thought that, maybe, you had been making the decision rather hastily, without thinking of the repercussions."

"I assure you I was not, and that I considered many of the options. Not this one, but it's a nice surprise," Edward said fondly, glancing at Jacob. He cleared his throat when he saw Carlisle's amused expression. "In any case, that doesn't matter now, especially considering I'm with Jacob, and we've already consummated our relationship."

"Don't remind me!" Carlisle laughed. "No father wants to hear how his child lost his virginity. Even if he's the top." Carlisle grimaced. "I didn't think you would have had sex by now, though. I mean, isn't it a bit early? You and Bella hadn't even done anything yet... Right?"

"Right," Edward assured him. "It's different with Jacob, though. I don't have to worry that Jacob will leave me on a whim, or decide that forever isn't quite so long as it used to be."

"I _suppose _that's true," Carlisle aqcuiesed. "What about marriage, though? What happened to waiting?" Carlisle questioned as he checked the dialation of Jacob's pupils before preparing to check his blood pressure.

"Well, like I said, there's no doubt of his loyalty, nor of mine. I love him, too. Trust him implicitly. In the end, marriage is just a contract made of paper. Why is tht really neccessary when our souls have already made that contract? To wait for marriage is a scorn upon the bond, as nothing could make it more true, or more realistic than what it already is. I can't deny that it's early, but, sometimes, love comes early," Edward said, smilingly at Jacob who was also smiling in his sleep, as if in agreement.

"Edward," Carlisle said suddenly. "Do you think it's possible that you're having sex with Jacob is what caused him to pass out? Didn't you also say that he had felt pain before he passed out? Had he felt any pain before that at all?"

"No, nothing, actually. Now that you mention it, though, he seemed to be rubbing his stomach a bit, like he felt.. something because of it. Not neccessarily pain, though." Edward gave Carlisle a strange look. "What are you thinking it could be?"

Before Carlisle could say, the door opened. Esme was standing in the doorway, Billy Black and Charlie Swan behind her. "They said that you knew they were coming."

"Yes, thank you, darling," Carlisle said, smiling. Esme smiled back, then left the room quietly. "Come in, please," Carlisle said, with a motion towards Billy and Charlie. Charlie immediately rolled Billy in and to his son. Billy felt Jacob's forehead with the back of his hand, breathing slowly, then faster. His eyes widened, and he looked at Edward accusingly.

"You idiot!" he exclaimed. "What were you thinking?"

Edward's eyes widened as well, and his body froze in shock as he read Billy's mind. "I'm sorry. Will someone please explain what's going on?" Carlisle asked, lost.

"Your son has impregnated Jacob," Charlie said calmly, as though they were speaking of the weather instead of male pregnancy, which, by all means, should be impossible.

"What?" Carlisle sputtered, gaping like a fish. "That's not possible."

"Yes, it is. You're son has impregnated my son, Jacob," Billy confirmed, seemingly calmer now. At least, he looked as though he wasn't going to castrate Edward anymore.

"How do you know?" Carlisle asked, choosing to stick to something that wasn't so unbelievable.

"We had considered the possibility on the way over. It would not be the first case of male pregnancy, and, surely, not the last. Also, taking Edward and Jacob's relationship, and the strength of it, which Seth had mentioned, we're not surprised by the fact that they have already had sexual relations." Billy's jaw tightened. "We were just in denial." Charlie patted Billy's hand comfortingly.

Edward popped out of his daze. "So, he's pregnant? How do you know for sure?" Edward was staring at Jacob's stomach, like it would reveal all the answers.

"Well, other than the fact that he just had sex, and that being the heir of the last alpha makes him 'ovualte' more frequntly, especially now that he has a mate, his temperature is sky rocketing," Edward seemed confused as to how that last piece of information fit into the puzzle. "This indicates that his body is working overtime to prepare for the 'egg' that will soon be forming with your sperm and his sperm. That's why he passed out, and why he felt pain before passing out. You were supposed to complete other bonds so his body could process this slowly and with less pain. Now, everything is struggling to right itself in the span of half an hour." As if to confirm his words, Jacob yelped in pain, as did Edward.

Edward shot out his hand to grip at Jacob's, whose hand was sweaty and warm. "Why do I feel his pain?" Edward asked.

"Because of the bond. Like I said, you were supposed to go along with the process of 'wooing' first. Dating, talking, things like that. There are four different bonding stages, which are pretty straight forward. First, the acceptance of the bond. I mean, _complete _acceptance of _everything _that has changed because of it being part of it. No regrets. Second is establishing trust, which I will assume has happened. Third is a steady dating period, or, in other words, an appropriate amount of time to get to know each other thoroughly. Fourth is marriage and consummation. By the time you would have completed the fourth bond, Jacob would have been prepared for it pregnancy.

The proper names for the bonds are Imprint, Mind, Soul, and Body. You have, in two days, attempted to sqaush together all of them together, and Jacob's body is trying to rectify your impatient mistake. It's taking it's toll on him," Billy observed as Jacob whimpered from the pain of his body's rearrangements.

Edward winced. "Will he be okay?" he asked hesitantly, rubbing Jacob palm. He seemed to relax when he felt Edward's touch, heard Edward's voice.

Billy gave him a level look. "You better hope so," he said. "You better hope so."

**A/N: I can't promise to always update on time, sadly. But I can promise this, if nothing else: I will always update, until it's finished. Sorry for the delay, again. (W/C: 2,012)**

**to sibaruneko: So, Jacob is pregnant now:) There's a little angst next chapter because of the ending and how it's ominous, but it'll be sorted out!**

**to teambellaedward: :)) *double chin smiley***

**to LuvnmyEdward: Glad you liked the censored sex scene. And have you read the uncensored one? It's already posted:) And thanks for understanding about the updating dates. It gets a bit overwelming when I get writer's block, especially for two stories since I write for one, then fail with the other :0 Billy relationship with Charlie is very subtle and loving. It will effect Jacob, but in small ways. And no, that's not why Jasper stayed. Lol. It's just the bond making him want to spend more time with Seth. Remember that Edward and Jacob didn't spend much time apart? Well, Seth would have felt.. incomplete without a bit more time with Jasper, and Seth wanted Jasper to meet the family more. So, Jasper stayed:) And, I actually have a little idea to show Paul/Embry more, so you'll see that, hopefully, soon! :D Seth will be pregnate later, down the line. Not too far, though-just whenever they complete the actuall bonding process as mentioned above. You'll see:) Thank you for reviewing! ^_^**

**to Tabi Caracu: Thank you! I was sort of self-conscious about how it'd turn out :o Never really did much of that before-it's was kind of like uncharted territory. Lol. Hopefully, the passing out makes sense now-if not, further explanation will happen next chapter:)**

**to Kururugi YaoiFan: He is indeed impreganted now:) Hopefully, the fainting is explained a bit more.**

**to Wowserz in muh pantz: Very unique name:D But, I'm confused: What did the 'p' mean? Like it was good, or..? I assume it was, just because you put it on story alert, but I'm unsure.. I do hope you've like it, though, and thanks for taking the time to review:)**

**Thanks everyone! Until next time, please review! :D**


	27. Hope Dashed, Hope Returned

**A/N: Just as a clarification, the reason Jacob is in pain is because they skipped the bonding rites, which should have taken a few months so Jacob's body could adjust. Think, he wasn't born with all the parts to have a baby as he hadn't imprinted yet. Now that's he's imprinted and has had sex (since he's submissive), his body is working overtime in preparation for the baby, if he wants to be able to keep it. So, yes, he'll be in pain as a result. Sorry. *Ducks head to dodge the tomatoes and... shoes?* :0**

_Italics indicate thoughts._

**Warnings: Angsty, mostly. I thought you should all get a fair warning. It's not an unhappy ending, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The quote Jasper **_**thinks **_**to Edward is by Thomas Fuller-I, obviously, do not own it:P**

**Edward POV:**

The tension in the room was palaple.

Everyone was now aware of the fact that Jacob had passed out, meaning everyone was trying to squeeze into the tiny space that was the health room. Edward wasn't sure whose foot just kicked him, or whose hand had just patted his shoulder, they were all so close to each other.

The beginnings of a migraine were making their presence known in the form of sharp pains in his temples. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he sighed. Billy was still looking at him murderously, while Charlie appeared sympathetic, which was strange and throwing Edward off by the sudden change of heart. Carlisle had left the room to run diagnostics and had yet to return.

It was clear to everyone else in the crowded room that something had happened-what that was, they weren't sure, including Alice. It was also clear that Billy was blaming Edward, if not for his culpability, then for the lack of another person to use as an outlet. Edward wasn't neccessarily blaming anyone; although, if he were, he'd blame himself. He should have asked for more information on the imprint, the consequences of it, or, you know, things that could possibly _endanger your mate_. It was his ignorance that caused this.

Jasper, who had arrived not even ten minutes ago (Edward suspected that Esme had called him; Alice and Jasper weren't on speaking terms, after all, so who else?), stepped closer to Edward, pushing Emmett out of the way, and placed a calming hand on Edward's shoulder. _Abused patience turns to fury._ A wave of the most soothing emotions passed over Edward like a balm. The knots in Edward's back unwinded, and he rolled his shoulders.

"Patience is a virtue," Jasper murmured.

"Enough with the quotes, Jasper," Edward said reproachfully. "I'm not sure my head can take it."

"The headache will disappear in time."

"Yes, but I'm not quite so sure about all of these people disappearing. They don't seem to be aware of the fact that they're intruding; isn't it _fascinating _how we have a living room upstairs just for that purpose, to sit and wait, and, yet, no one is using it?" He said this loud enough that everyone in the room could hear it, even Charlie. Of course, being that it wasn't aimed at Charlie, or Billy for that matter, they stayed in their positions, heads resting against each other, hands in a comforting embrace, as everyone who wasn't Jasper or Carlisle filed out grumpily.

Before everyone was out the door, however, he heard, quite clearly, Emmett's grumbling, "We care about Jacob, too, you know."

"I know, honey," Rosalie cooed. "But we're not Jacob's imprints, so we shouldn't impose."

Emmett made a noncommitted sound. "When you marry-or imprint, whatever; same thing-you get the _whole _family. But that's beside the point: why does _Jasper _get to stay? He wasn't even here when it happened!" Emmett shot Jasper a glare.

Rosalie threw Edward a questioning look before she closed the door. "I'm not sure, sweetie. I'm not sure."

An uncomfortable silence fell, only interrupted by the sound of Jacob's small cries of pain. Edward rushed to his side, hand attatched to Jacob's now for a unforeseen amount of time. It seemed doubtful he'd let it go even if Jacob awoke, even if he was out danger. Speaking of the danger..

"I ran some tests," Carlisle said, entering the room and startling everyone, his voice seemingly magnified in the previously deathly quiet health room. A frown marred the doctor's features. "His heart is beating at an alarmingly fast pace, his breathing is shallow, his forehead is clammy, and his temperature is spiraling out of control; hot one moment, cool the next. I wonder," he said, speaking to Billy, "if this is a regular occurence for pregnant male shape shifters to experience as their body is changing, or if it is simply happening to Jacob, given the circumstances?" He glanced worriedly at Edward here, who was listening intently. Jasper appeared to be paying extra attention as well.

Billy hesitated for a moment before saying, "It's the circumstances. Of course, for a pregnant male in.. normal circumstances, the body temperature would still increase exponentially; however, his heart shouldn't be working so hard. The problem, Carlisle, is that _Edward's_," he spat it out,"sperm is swimming along in my son's body trying to find a place that isn't there yet. His body knows, though, so it's rearranging itself, creating new things. Can you imagine the agony of growing these things? Thankfully, the body, in a feeble attempt to protect itself, numbs some of itself. Most likely, the areas Jacob is feeling the pain from are his rectum and his heart." Carlisle raised an eyebrow in question; Billy continued:

"The rectum because of the new birth canal that needs to be created, and the heart because of the trials it's going through presently. He has about thirty to forty minutes to grow these parts, or he'll lose the baby. Of course, the baby isn't formed yet, but.." Billy paused, eyes closing as he took a shuddering breath. Charlie rubbed his shoulder comfortingly and kissed his forehead. When Billy opened his eyes again, the emotions there were raw. ".. it's the fact that it could be-_should _be-a baby. And it could be lost. Extinguished before ignited."

Jasper gasped aloud under the onslaught of conficting emotions emnating from Edward: pain, sorrow, self-loathing. _He's blaming himself for the loss of their child._

Edward's hand was clutching at his pants, knuckles white, nails digging into skin. Jasper had to pry Edward's hand off of his clothing, had to pull the fingers away from the hard skin before they cut a gash in it with its sharp edges. Sending a pleading glance at Carlisle, he asked Billy, in an attempt at a distraction (and to answer questions Edward was surely thinking of as well, if the deep concern was any indication), "And Jacob? He'll be alright, of course, yes? He won't be harmed?"

"I'm not sure," Billy said eyes emotionless, two pools of emptiness. "Anything could happen here. The last time this happened, the last time there was a miscarriage, the man in question suffered brain damage. He'd died for seven minutes, no brain activity at all. He still lives on the reservation, and has two children, but the way he processes things has slowed significantly, and his motor skills are damaged... As long as Jacob doesn't die, for anu period of time, especially considering his young age," another glare at Edward, "he should be okay, and continue to be able to reproduce."

"What are the odds of him not surviving this?" Jasper asked with a sense of foreboding.

Billy looked up at him, face scrunched in pain at the thought of his son, his child, not surviving. Edward's eyes had fallen shut, hand clenching and unclenching, the hand holding Jacob's tightening. "For these situations, going by the amount of times it's happened in the past century, I'd say the odds are four to seven. If you include brain damage in the 'not surviving' list, then it's five to seven."

Edward took a shaky breath, running a hand through his hair, making it look more haphazard. Ignoring everyone else in the room except his whimpering mate, he tenderly stroked the Jacob's hairline. "Wake up, wake up," Edward whispered, voice bordering on desperate. "Please, wake up. For me, for you... For our baby." The last bit was choked out, his throat feeling more swollen than it had a minute ago. He tried to clear it to no avail.

His left hand was rubbing the palm of Jacob's own. He only became aware of the fact that he was doing it because Jacob's fingers squeezed Edward's as his eyelids fluttered, lips upturning slightly.

Edward smiled, relieved. Jacob could hear him.

Jacob was okay.

**A/N: So, mostly angsty, but I brought the hope back. Everyone good? No one mad, or sad.. or confused? Okay, awesome. I hope you've enjoyed this. I should update soon, as the next chapter is outlined in my mind-I'm just fixing all the little mistakes. Until next time.. (W/C: 1,312)**

**to Rat3000: 'Wooing' really just is a funny word. It makes me smile; I mean, to describe these 'bonding processes', I find it amusing and appropriate. Glad you had a good laugh from it:)**

**to Kururugi YaoiFan: It really is a bit to take in, and it piles on more in this chapter. Thankfully, hopefully, the end of this chapter has removed some things from everyone's shoulders. And I'll do my best, always:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**to Tabi Caracu: *Blushes furiously* c: Thank you so much for this review:D I'm uber glad you liked the last chapter! And the compliment was very nice, of course:) Glad everything is understandable. 'Hope you liked this chapter, too.**

**to sibaruneko: Ah, the conflicting emotions. I feel like I'm taking everyone for a spin on an emotional rollercoaster. Lol. Of course, there's no need to worry about Jake-guy's too tough to go down without a fight. Or to go down at all, really:)**

**to kgmc08: Thanks for reading everything:D I'm happy you're enjoying it. Sometimes, I feel writers exaggerate relationships in a crazy overt and flamboyant manner that really deprives the couple of any sense of normality and reality. I want to be realistic-I try to make it be, even though, yes, Twilight has supernatural factors, of course. People are people. Sometimes, we don't always have amazing comebacks or witty remarks; sometimes, it's just unexpected reactions, things we can't control. What can be more unexpected and real than this? Than new love? Unintended love? I'm rambling. Sorry. I am glad you like the Jacob/Edward pairing, along with the Seth/Jasper element. Thanks for reading and reviewing:)**

**to JMNightPanther: Completely understandable. I hold you no ill will-of course not! :) Power outings can be a major blow. And Jacob suffers just a smidgen, but he's tough:D Don't worry, even after reading this chapter. Thanks for reviewing.**

**to LuvnmyEdward: I'm glad you loved last chapter:) And that's precisely it: they did skip the bonding steps. They didn't solidify any of them, so now everything's a bit rushed for them. And Edward will, for sure, be by Jacob's side every step of the way:) Oh, and yeah, no promises about promising no promises! (Confused? Me, too, just a bit:P). Billy/Charlie will always be deftly, but subtly inserted randomly. Jasper has returned, as explained in the chapter. He, as a guesstimate, was with the Clearwater family for thirty minutes or so before receiving the call. He runs fast, so just tack on like ten minutes, I guess. Paul/Embry's coming; there just needs to be a good place to incude it in. I think I know where.. And Jasper/Seth moves slower, but you'll see the stuff. No worries:) Thanks for reviewing!**

**to Wowserz in muh pantz: Ohhhhhhhhhh. *Light bulb* It's okay. And thank you:) For Yaoi, I'd suggest Whispering Heart by Ratts (if you're not already reading it, it's definately an interesting read and contains Yaoi), or Solar Flare, or Changes. They're all good, and all Edward/Jacob:)**

**to Coldplaychic: This review had me blushing from the praise the most *blushes, even now* c: Thank you very much! You can call me Rosie, if you like. I'm not used to anyone calling me by my pen name 0.o Lol. Whatver's more comfortable to you. Thank you for reviewing, and I sincerely hope you've liked this chapter:)**

**Thanks readers, reviewers, alerters (?)! You're awesome! ^_^**

**Please leave a review telling me thoughts, concerns, etcetera? :)**


	28. The Dangers of Changing

**A/N: My explanations always blow, so here's the short version: My internet is bipolar. I was going to post this a while ago (as it had finally started working again-for a limited amount of time), when I posted those fanmixs (even before that), but my internet FAILS. -_- It completely stopped after posting the fanmixs. :l**

**It is up and running again, deciding to play nice, so I'll post this now:D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**It was ridiculous, the wait. And I'm sorry. :(**

**Without further ado,**

**Warnings: Some pains from Jacob, and angst. Light humor is included, though:)**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Twilight, or its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Omnicient POV:**

"Edward?"

At times, the realization that a miracle has happened doesn't sink in until later. Way later. I mean, everybody-is-now-staring-at-you later, and they have to clear their throat so that you can come back to reality.

Sometimes, you realize it, and have no idea how to react. The situation is completely unexpected because, sure, you were wishing, praying, hoping for it to happen, but you still expected the worst, the unhappy ending, so reaction time is, understandably, slowed.

Edward experienced both of these. At the same time.

"Hello?" A hand waved in front of his face. He didn't notice.

All of the people who had left the room earlier all crowded back in as soon as they heard Jacob had awoken. They were all suggesting ways to get Edward to respond.

Edward was aware; he just wasn't listening. Edward was extremely happy that Jacob had woke. Problem was, he had no idea what to say. So many scenarios ran through his mind, three of them involving breaking out into dance, two of those including music, during which in one of them he sang the song. The others were jumping on Jacob, which may only hurt him, having a jumping valley girl fest with Billy, or kissing Jacob senseless.

Instead of acting on any of these, he just froze. He figured it was instinctual, like a deer caught in headlights. After all, there were quite a few animals that simply revert to plain instincts when something exciting happens. For example, possoms play dead, and ostriches bury their heads in the ground. Edward nodded to himself, almost unperceptibly. Maybe his animalistic side was taking over. Maybe that was a good thing.

At the same time, however, it was problematic. I mean, Jacob was wincing and staring at him questioningly simultaneously, which was a strange result. His facial muscles would contract, and, in the end, it looked like he was thinking too hard. Like when someone tries to smile when they're crying: the whole thing is sloppy, and they look as thought they're grimacing. Edward wanted to make him smile, but he was speechless.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He looks like a dead fish."

"Somebody needs to slap him out of it."

"I'll do it." That sounded distinctly like Emmett.

"No! No, you won't. Sit back down."

"Whoever suggested it should do it."

Someone sighed. Edward felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. Raising a hand to rub at the spot, he frowned. Jasper was looking at him sheepishly. "Did you just hit me?" he asked slowly.

Jacob answered for Jasper, surprising Edward, "He slapped you actually, if we're being specific."

Edward smiled, the corners of his mouth quirked so much it appeared they stretched ear to ear in his excitement. "Hey, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

Jacob laughed. "I've been awake for fifteen minutes, Edward. You were so consumed whatever you were thinking in that head of yours," he teased lightly, "that you didn't even notice. Don't worry. Everyone else filled me in on the basics of what had happened while you were off in Netherland. I passed out, then?"

"Yeah. And I wasn't off in Netherland," Edward muttered as he pushed Jacob's arm playful.

"Oww, oww," Jacob wailed while chuckling at the same time. "That hurt, jerk!" he said pushing Edward back slightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Are you okay? Did I really hurt you?" Edward's eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and he pressed the back of his hand against Jacob's forehead.

"Ah, cold!" Jacob cried, batting Edward's hand away. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't coddle! Carlisle's already taken on the role of my mother; I don't need two."

"Oh, one can never have enough mothers who care!" Emmett put in. Jacob glared at him. Emmett raised his hands in surrender. "Edward kicked us out of the room earlier," Emmett said casually, trying to divert Jacob's gaze. He succeeded.

"You made them leave?" he asked incredulously.

Edward rubbed his arm, uncomfortable. "Well, yeah. They were crowding in, getting into things that weren't their business."

Jacob nodded, shooting Edward a knowing look. "Uh huh," he said. "Are they crowding now?"

"They always are," Edward said with a quirk of his lips.

Leaning forward, Jacob whispered into Edward's ear, "You should kick them out again. So, you know, they don't crowd."

Emmett let out a huff, and Rosalie patted his back soothingly with a laugh. "Okay, everyone, let's go."

"Do you want me to leave, too, Edward?" Jasper asked.

"She said everyone," Emmett said.

Jacob smiled. "We'll call you if we need you. Carlisle, Charlie, my father, and Edward are going to stay. We'll be fine."

Jasper nodded reluctantly and left the room, smacking Emmett on the back of his head as he went.

"So," Jacob began, dropping the smile. "What exactly is going on? Don't act like there isn't something wrong," he said when he saw Edward open his mouth. "And don't try to soften the blow," he added when Billy moved forward.

Charlie placed a hand on Billy's arm, and spoke: "Your body is trying to prepare to house the fetus that is trying to be created from a mix of your sperm and Edward's. We'll get into specifics later. What you need to know now is that you need to try and remain as calm as possible, so that your body can relax and finish its job faster. If you can't do that, we'll bring Jasper back in. 'Understand?" Jacob nodded, not even sure what he was agreeing to as his breath speeding up. He was beginning to hyperventilate, and sharp pains shot through his stomach. "I knew we shouldn't have let Jasper leave," Charlie muttered.

Before he could call for the vampire, Jasper appeared in the doorway. "Did you think I'd really leave?" he asked, sending waves of peace at Jacob and Edward, who was also beginning to panic as a result of Jacob's reaction.

"Good man," Billy said, clapping Jasper on the shoulder. "You're alright. But if you hurt Seth, I'll kill you myself," he said joviantly.

Jasper frowned. "How did you know?"

"It's a small reservation. Word gets around fast that another vampire is imprinted to a werewolf."

"So Leah called you?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow.

Billy laughed. "Exactly."

"I have the results of your tests, Jacob. I'm happy to say the your body has accepted the egg, and is preparing for the fetus. You still need to adjust, though. Any wrong movement, any wrong anything, and you could lose the fetus. I want you to stay here for two nights. When you do leave, you'll be on bed rest for the remainder of the week. Just because your body has accepted the fetus doesn't mean it isn't possible that you'll lose it. It's even more likely, actually, much like a human woman. If you het through your first trimester, then your safe. But be cautious. You're much more delicate than a female woman."

"I worry," Billy said, "about the time it will come when Jacob will shift to a wolf."

"I wouldn't advise it with the condition his body is in."

"It isn't a choice. A wolf always changes to it's wolf form during the first week of their pregnency. They will feel the need to transform more as it progresses. What are the chances the baby will survive that?"

"I'm not sure," Carlisle said. "It seems that that could be a breaking point. His body isn't adjusted. If he transformed today or tomorrow, the baby would die, without a doubt. There'd be no chance it'd survive," he said softly, looking at Jacob, who had winced, sympathetically. "If he has at least three days before the transformation has, the chances that the baby survives are better, about sixty percent."

"Sixty percent?" Edward sputtered.

"I said better, not ideal. At the very least, he has more than a fifty percent chance of saving his child. You should be grateful for that. Now, Jacob, you're going to need some more rest. You're body is working too hard awake. Sleep. If you can't sleep with them in here, I'll have to aks them to leave. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded shakily, grabbing Edward's hand. Edward, understanding his need for nearness, laid on the hospital bed with him, and curled around him. Stroking his hair softly, he murmured sweet nothings in his ear until he fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it took sooooooooooo long.**

**to PrincessBetty01: Thank you:) He awoke, but, maybe, not to the best of news.**

**to kgmc08: You're welcome. And, I assure you, he will not die. Or have brain damage. That I can promise:)**

**to LuvnmyEdward: I apologize for not clarifying where you find the uncensored scene. It's on twilight archives . com (just take out the spaces). Same author name. Jacob is going to get visitors soon, and Paul/Embry will be included:) I think this chapter may have answered the rest of your questions, so thanks for reviewing.**

**to bbutterfly689: My character's reactions are a lot like how mine would be. I wouldn't begrudge a friend for something they couldn't prevent, so I didn't have Bella do that, as I would just dislike my own character if I did that. :O I'm glad you like it, and sorry it's late.**

**to Purpleboo: Jasper winning would have been funny. Maybe I'll make it into a one shot, for kicks:) I'm glad you like this, and here's an update.**

**to Coldplaychic: Thank you! :)**

**Thanks everyone, for being patient. My life is hectic. :l I hope you like this. (W/C: 1400) Review, please:)**


	29. Who's Surprised?

**A/N: Hey guys. I am happy to inform you that the ridiculous test that I had been studying for these last few months has **_**finally **_**passed (on Friday). I hope you'll understand why I didn't update yesterday, and waited until today (three hour long essay, but they held us up at the testing site from 12 to 5, the next day I babysat my niece:).**

**Also, I was thinking about changing the name of the story. I feel like it's inadequate, now. In the beginning, when I first started this story, I had mistakenly named the story the name of the first chapter. On Twilight Archives, it's Entranced, but I don't want that, either. So, if you guys could all leave a review leaving some suggestions, that would be fantastic:) Please consider doing that! :D**

**Warnings: Hmmmmmm..? Nothing, actually, that I can think of.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (if you didn't get that from the other 28 times I've said this). It belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

**Jacob POV:**

The itch to transform had been plaguing him for two days, and even though Carlisle had assured him that his body would be able to handle the transformation with harming the baby, he wasn't willing to risk it. Problem was, it seemed his body was disagreeing with him. It seemed adamnant that today would be the day he had to change, but Jacob was just as adamnant today wouldn't be the day.

Frustrated, Jacob sat down on the couch in the Cullen's living room. It had been decided that he would stay at the Cullen's because it'd be easier for Carlisle to keep an eye on him. Yet, he wasn't quite so soothed by being in the same home with so many vampires. The only vampires he felt comfortable by were Edward, which was a given, Jasper, as he could manipulate his emotions, and, strangely enough, Rosalie; he had no logical explanation for that last one. They just clicked.

Jacob groaned. He didn't know where Edward was. He had left earlier, saying he had to feed, with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, but they had returned already, so he didn't understand why Edward hadn't yet.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice inquired.

"I'm fine, just stiff." Jacob stretched, trying to loosen his muscles, but to no avail.

Rosalie entered the room fully, and took a seat close to Jacob. "How are you doing?" she asked, reaching out to grab his hand.

Jacob smiled at her. "I'm alright. Really. I'm just exhausted."

"Carlisle told me that you could transform already. How come you don't change? That's why you're tired, isn't it? Because you want to change?"

Jacob shrugged. "I just don't want to risk changing yet, at least not by myself." Jacob gave her a meaningful look.

"Oh, I see." Rosalie nodded. "Well, you'll be pleased to know, then, that Edward-"

"-will be back soon!" Emmett interrupted, sending Rosalie a sharp glance when Jacob looked away. "Yeah, he just thought he'd get some... extra blood, so he could stay here with you, if you need him." Emmett nodded to himself when he finished, proud of his improvising.

"Uh huh," Jacob said, looking amused. "Well, how nice of you, Emmett, to share such a lovely story, even if it is fictional." Emmett looked surprised Jacob discovered him-he delivered that lie pretty well, considering. "Now that that's established, where is Edward?"

"Edward is right here!"

Jacob smiled, a bright, million watt smile. "Hey, where have you been?"

Edward pushed himself between Rosalie and Jacob, carefully prying her hand from Jacob's. Rosalie grumbled. "Well, I was not getting extra blood, if that's what you mean."

"No. Way," Jacob deadpanned, a grin on his face.

"Unbelievable, I know. I did go to the Reservation, however, and I brought some friends." He gestured toward the doorway, where the pack was was huddled together. Jacob didn't notice, what with Edward's presence. Now, though, his grin widened, splitting ear from ear.

"Hey, guys."

"Jacob," they all nod. Seth pushes forward out of the group, sending Jasper a coveted look as he passed him to reach Jacob. Kneeling next to him beside the couch, Seth smiled. "I always thought that that man on the reservation was one of a kind. To think, you're going to have a baby!" Seth beamed, a twinkle in his eye. Jacob understood, too. If he could have a baby, Seth could have a baby. Since they were in the same situation, imprint wise, Seth was glad he wouldn't go through these experiences alone, that he had someone to learn from.

"As long as the bonding rituals are followed, everything's smooth sailing," Jacob told him.

"I'm guessing you didn't follow the bonding rituals, then?" Sam asked.

"You know Jacob, always the rebellious one in the group," Embry chimed in teasingly. Jacob's eyebrows rose in surprise when he saw Embry and Paul's interlocked hands. By the way Embry shifted his eyes away, that was another question, for another day.

"What was your first clue?" Jacob asked in good humor, opening his arms to embrace Embry. Thankfully, Paul let go of Embry's hand for that moment of hugging, so it wasn't awkward. Moving back, Embry patted Paul on the shoulder. Paul outstretched his hand for Jacob to shake, causing Jacob to frown. Maybe he spoke too soon about the whole awkward thing.

Beside him, Edward was chuckling. Rolling his eyes, Jacob nudged Edward in the ribs. "Everyone, these are Edward's siblings: Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. I'm not sure where Alice is," he looked towards Jasper, who shrugged. He seemed like he could care less, with his arm slung around Seth's shoulders. A smile flitted across Jacob's face, before a worried frown replaced it again, as he searched the crowd for black, spiky hair. She'd been disappearing a lot lately. Jacob couldn't remember the last time he saw her, actually, although he knew she had been by; Edward had mentioned it offhandedly every once and a while.

Edward leaned toward him, lips against his earlobe, breath cascading in waves, causing Jacob to shiver, and whispered, "She went to Bella's."

It took Jacob a moment to understand what Edward had said, as he was lost in a haze of memories of other whispers ans soft lips. "Wait, what? Why is she at Bella's?"

"Her cover story is that she wants to make sure she's okay, which she isn't lying about; it just isn't her primary motive. She's trying to lay the groundwork."

"Ah," Jacob said softly. "She moves fast, doesn't she?"

"No more faster than you and I."

Jacob nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Different circumstances, though."

"Not quite so different," said Edward.

"Not quite the same," Jacob repudiated. "Imagine how vulnerable Bella is right now; she'll cling to Alice like a lifeline, especially since clinging to me isn't exactly an option. I know Alice won't use her like that, or, at least, I hope she's smart enough not to use her like that, but it's a position that Alice is most assuredly taking advantage of, whether it's with less than pleasant intentions, or not. Bella needs a friend right now. Alice is going to be that friend."

"That's good, though." Jacob looked at him skeptically. "No, really. I mean, who else can really comprehend why I would leave her for her best friend, and then they're still friends even after. Alice, even if she's doing it for her own interest, in a way, is still giving Bella benefits. She's being a friend, an indispensable one. Maybe this is good."

Laying his head on Edward's shoulder, he agreed drowsily. "I suppose." Feeling a rumbling in his stomach, Jacob rubbed it absentmindedly. Soon, a warmth began to spread, and pain flashed, there and not there. Squeezing Edward's hand tightly, he gasped into his ear, "It's coming. I can feel it. We need to get outside. Now."

Looking Jacob in the eyes, wide expressive, frightened eyes, Edward didn't hesitate. Swiftly gathering his imprint into his arms, he turned to the other occupants in the room. "Move out of the way, or I move you out of the way," he said, tone brooking no argument. Edward was sure he'd never seen any vampires or werewolves move quite so fast before in his life.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, and didn't mind the time jump, or the fact that I didn't show Paul/Embry's imprinting. I assumed you'd gotten the gist of it, but, at a later time, it will be described from Edward's mind:)**

**to PurpleBoo: Thank you, for the profession of love. Lol. A first for me. And, no worries, I will always update:)**

**to sibaruneko: Here it is. Did you enjoy it?**

**to kgmc08: My internet is soooo weird. 0.o Although, I'll admit, that test occupied my mind so much, writing a chapter was just difficult. D: But, here you are. 'Hope you liked it!**

**to JMNightPanther: Thank you:) And, no death, no angst. I couldn't do that. I'm a sucker for happy endings, so never fear for a bad one here! (I rhymed, shamelessly, I'm afraid! :)**

**to DreamingPoet1988: Sorry I couldn't this out sooner, but I hope you liked it(:**

**to bbutterfly689: Jacob is tough, which is admirable, I think, for all the changes and things I make him have to adjust to. I'm really glad you like this ^_^**

**to Coldplaychic: That would be funny:D When I read this, I'm not going to lie, I let myself imagine it. Lol. But, he won't, though. It's a bit more complex. It'll be explained better in a later chapter!**

**Thanks everyone, all who reviewed/alerted/favorited! You guys really inspire me with writing new chapters:) (W/C: 1,200) And please, **_**review **_**and tell me your ideas for a new name for the story because, sometimes, I'm crazy indecisive. Thanks! c:**


	30. A Mate's Soothing Presence

**A/N: Someone once told me that, when there's a deadline, there is no time for genuine inspiration, and you have to just word vomit all over the page. I disagree. There's two ways for this to go: you go out and provoke inspiration to strike, or you wait for it patiently and hope your readers will enjoy the inspiration even more. Waiting patiently wasn't working, so I took initiative and made my own inspiration. Enjoy.**

_**Please look at my Author's Bio after reading today's chapter.**_** There is a very important note about my updates. If you don't read it, you may be very surprised (possibly unpleasantly) in these following weeks. Thank you. (If anyone got multiple reviews for this, it's bcause I was fixing spelling and grammar errors. Sorry!)**

**Warnings: The smallest hints of angst. Blink, and it'll be gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters, as always, belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward's POV:**

After Edward took Jacob outside, everyone else followed, swarming like bees. The transformation was amazing; like in chemistry, it seemed like the reaction of the wolf inside of Jacob was going to make him spontaneously combust. Shielding his eyes, Edward took a step closer to Jacob, wanting to be closer, to help in any way. Leah grabbed his arm, preventing him. Looking towards her, he frowned when she only shook her head silently, and pulled him back.

"Let go of me," he whispered, tugging his arm softly from her grip. He wanted to step forward again, but he knew Leah would just stop him. "Why can't I help?"

"There's nothing to help. Billy told us that the first transformation after being impregnated is different than any of the previous transformations. For women, that first transformation is truly life changing; they experience it differently, their view changes, their priorities shift, and their body becomes a cacoon for the baby. It's a whole new experience, and any unfinished changes are completed while you're a wolf that first time after." She glanced towards Edward. "It's said that a female wolf glows in that transformation. For a male, it's much the same, except they are illuminated, iridescent, the light that emanates during the transformation is blinding. Why is anyone's guess. Billy thinks it's because the male body needs more adaptions; Carlisle thinks it's because the adaptions needed take more energy to from than a female."

"It sounds like a mixture of both," Edward said contemplatively, running a hand through his hair. Looking at Jacob, who was now esconced in a brilliant light, he blinked. "Who says me being in the light with him will be detrimental? The worse thing that can happen is that I will go blind. Maybe, if I'm in there, it can actually be beneficial. No, no, listen," he said hurriedly when Leah protested, "I could make him calm, couldn't I? Having his mate there will make him relax, the process could go much easier for him if I'm there."

Leah shook her head, not to deny what he was saying, but, rather, in confusion. "I don't know about that. It's possible, of course, but I don't think it's actually been tested, and, if it was, then it wasn't recorded."

"Can't knock it 'til you try it," Charlie's voice interrupted. "I think it's a good idea, actually, especially with Jacob being unprepared and all," a small glare was sent Edward's way, fleeting, miniscule," so it's probably for the best if Edward goes in."

"He is a vampire, though. Can we be sure the light won't harm him?" Carlisle questioned. "Yes, we can be in the sunlight, but that doesn't mean it should be this intense of a light that's is focused upon Edward. This could prove to be dangerous."

Billy wheeled himself into the conversation, "It's not sunlight; it's just a glow insified. Like any lightbulb you can find in a home, just a higher wattage."

"Do you mean it's like one of those lights people have to warm domesticated lizards?" Leah asked.

"Those are burning hot!" Carlisle exclaimed.

"But they've never harmed any of us before," Jasper pointed out. "I leave one on at night, sometimes, when the cold is permeating and bone deep. It helps more than not."

"He does leave one on, most nights," a voice chimed in from the door of the house. Alice and Bella walked into the backyard, providing sufficient distraction, so that no one noticed Edward edging away from the group and toward Jacob. "Or he used to, anyways." Seth's hand tightened around Jasper's, and Jasper squeezed back reassuringly.

The pack looked at each other awkwardly, not sure what to say to Bella, or Alice, for that matter. They both had wolves imprinted to the Cullen clan, and didn't want to make things weird by accidentally seeming to have a preference for a pairing. They were, however, saved from any sort of confrontation when they saw Alice and Bella's interlocked hands. Now, the people feeling awkward were the Cullen clan, who quickly exchanged confused glances before facing Alice and Bella.

"When did this development happen?" Edward heard Carlisle ask while he sprinted over to Jacob. No one paid him any mind after their entrance. If anyone looked now, though, they would no longer see him. He made it to the light.

"Jacob?" he asked aloud, blinking rapidly, trying to see. He heard a high-pitched whine. Pupils dilating in the flare of the glow, he lifted his hand to his forehead, as a makeshift visor, and walked toward the noise. "Jacob?" A small keening sound to his left; turning around, he saw nothing. He walked in that direction, sure Jacob was there. He must have passed him, earlier. His foot hit something, making it yelp, and he looked down in surprise.

There, curled at his feet, was a russet wolf; much larger than a regular one, this wolf was almost the size of a bear. Mouth gaping in outright adoration for the wolf he knew to be his mate, Edward kneeled on the floor, and reached out a hand to pet the fur, so soft and shiny. The wolf mewled in pleasure at the touch, snuggling closer to Edward and leaning into the feather light touch of his fingertips. Smiling, Edward let his fingers flow into the glossy chestnut fur, lightly skimming through it, untangling any knots his fingers encountered. The wolf preened under his attentions. "Jacob!" he declared happily.

The wolf's eyes opened, half-lidded, and zeroed in on Edward. _Yes,_ Jacob's calm voice, clear as day, resounded in his head. _Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining.. _The thought was purred out, Jacob shuddering lightly in a pleased way when Edward scratched him behind the ears.

Chuckling, Edward said, "I thought you might appreciate the soothing company of your mate."

Jacob did the mental equivalent of a snort. _You couldn't resist coming in, could you?_

"Never," Edward whispered. "Are you okay? The transformation wasn't painful? The baby's okay? Is it worse that I'm here? Should I leave? I should leave," Edward blurted out, panicked.

_Calm down!_ yelled Jacob's voice in his head. Then, in a much calmer tone, he thought to Edward, _I'm fine. The transformation was painful, but,_ he added when Edward seemed about to bolt in a misguided attempt to help,_ it subsided when you got here. So, no, don't leave. Could you, actually, rub my fur again? _

Jacob's ears flickered hopefully, making Edward grin. "Of course!" He settled onto the floor, laying next to Jacob, in the warmth of the copper wolf, and scratched his ears, making Jacob's leg twitch with pleasure. "It's okay," Edward whispered with a smile, "I won't tell anyone. Go ahead."

The wolf stared at Edward, gauging his sincerity, then, deciding he was honest, let its leg kick and it's tongue loll from the absolute delight surging through him, the combination of his mate's presence and the small fetus, he could feel, growing inside him making him so blissful. Not even the calls for Edward could knock either of them from their tightly knit bubble of contentment.

**A/N: Please make sure to check out my Author's Bio; it's important! (W/C: 1,180)**

**to sibaruneko: I'm glad:) And everything is smooth sailing, or will be.**

**to The Lovely Angel: One sitting? :D Thank you, for loving it, reading it, reviewing it. I hope you like this update.**

**to JMNightPanther: Yay:) And thank you, for sympathsizing. School is difficult. Then add some writer's block.. D: It's intense. Lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

**to Terri: Just an acknowledgement like this every once in a while helps, it's really does. So, thank you! :)**

**to Purpleboo: I can't fault people who I relate to in craziness. I'm afraid I may be just as crazy, but it's a good crazy! :) Thank you, for reviewing!**

**to bbutterfly689: I didn't notice all the M/M imprints. Lol. It's just happened, I guess:P And as swiftly as I could, here's an update!**

**Thank you all. I'll update as soon as I can! :D Reviews help!**


	31. Unwelcomed News

**A/N: Hey, guys! I had planned to update yesterday (I actually wrote the majority of this chapter yesterday), but I had a little birthday gathering at my house, and all my friends came, so I put away the computer. They left late, so I just fell asleep. But I'm updating:) **

***_As an added note_ (this is why you may have received two or three alerts on this): I realized something that may confuse you as you read this chapter: Billy, Charlie, or any of the pack are _not_ part of what the Elders have planned. Billy tells Charlie what they say, and that's how he knows, and so on and so forth. Just so you know:) Thanks!***

**Warnings: This chapter is kind of crazy. I knew this was coming.. Maybe it'll just surprise you. Anyways, there's fluffy moments, then there's angsty moments. The Elders are brought into this chapter, so prepare for the plot to be reinforced full throttle! :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Any recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

Being in wolf form is very flexible and easy. Jacob felt a certain amount of freedom as a wolf, more relaxed and calm. When the light cacooning himself and Edward lessened, he didn't want to change back. He wasn't even sure if he could.

Edward told him the importance of this transformation, or at least what he had gleaned from Leah about it. He supposed that changing back immediately wouldn't have been an option even if he had wanted to. As it is, he remained in wolf form, glad he could at least talk with Edward still while a wolf. _Do you hear what I hear?_ Jacob asked Edward as the sounds of shouting increased in volume. He began to grow worried when the shouts fully penetrated his mind and arranged themselves into coherent thoughts, into words: _Edward, get out here!_ the shouts said. _Hurry!_

The shouts made him panic, and, in his fragile state, he shrunk in on himself, making himself less of a threat. If someone saw him as a threat and challenged, though, he was prepared to do what it took, but Edward was here; he would be his protector. Edward picked him up lightly from the floor, letting Jacob curl into him, and walked toward the voices, gently informing him that the yelling came from Alice and Bella.

Jacob cocked his head to the side questioningly. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He hadn't seen Bella for a couple of days. Even when he was in a state of life or death, Bella hadn't visited, which was surprising, now that he considered it. Charlie had come, of course, as he had been with Billy at the time, but Jacob reckoned that he'd have shown up anyways. He wondered why Bella hadn't. Then, he remembered all of Alice's disappearances, how they had grown more frequent, his offhanded comment to Edward about how Alice 'moved fast'.

He considered all of these factors. Was Bella angry with him? Was she angry with Edward still, and didn't come to see Jacob for fear of confrontation of some sort with Edward? Jacob shook his head. They had talked it out, and he felt sure that Bella still would have tried to see him, or would have called him, even if things were awkward. They were still friends.

Leah had called him every day, multiple times a day, asking him about his progress, if he could change yet, etcetera. Sometimes she just called to talk about miscellaneous things, like the weather, or a TV show. She kept herself updated, even researched pregnancies, male ones included, when she found out, so he could be well prepared and she could be helpful. Jacob was very touched by her effort, and was thankful for her research as she could tell him things he hadn't known himself. Like the fact that males didn't get morning sickness until their third month, and they didn't grow breasts in order to lactate, they just switched into wolf form, where the nipples already there could feed the baby (using a pump). It was interesting to have friend who was so interested in what was happening to him, and he appreciated Leah's effort greatly; he just felt saddened that Bella wasn't right there along with Leah, curiously leafing for information through mythology books she got from the book store she had browsed through in Port Angeles.

Jacob frowned as he thought about it. What if, maybe, Bella had become upset with him, angry?

"Jacob," Edward whispered into his ear. It seemed Edward may have been trying to get his attention for quite some time, and he blushed as he pulled himself from his thoughts, so that he could concentrate. "Bella wants to talk to you, and Alice wants to talk to me. That's why they're here." Edward grimaced. Jacob got the feeling the news wasn't good. The little crinkle of hope Jacob felt, the one hoping his friend wasn't angry and had just popped by because she was worried for his mental and physical health, was dashed rather quickly. "Don't be too hasty in your judgment of Bella. She may have better intentions than you're predicting." This was a cryptic message; meaning Edward knew what Bella wished to speak with him about, but refused to tell him. He hated moments like these; he wished he could know, but, when he asked, Edward always looked affronted and said, "They're not my secrets to tell." Jacob learned long ago that the best way to gleam information about the things he wanted was to formulate 'innocent' questions. Edward usually let information slip out when he was distracted.

_Why are they yelling?_ he asked as they moved forward. Carlisle waved to Edward in relief when the light finally abated.

Edward shrugged. "Their appearance didn't go over well with Jasper. Also, nobody else, besides you and I, know why Alice left. They know Jasper went out with Seth, since Emmett dared him. They figured he was just entertaining him. They haven't said a word; it's all assumptions. Now that Alice is here, everyone's trying to get their questions answered." Edward's implication was tacitly placed: Jasper was trying to make sense of everything, and it was chaos because he couldn't. Jacob did the wolf equivalent of a nod, his ears flopping a little. His tongue lolled slightly as he considered everything, and Edward chuckled at the sight. "Do you realize how absolutely adorable you are as a wolf?" Edward cooed, nuzzling his face into Jacob's furry neck. Jacob grinned wolfishly.

"Edward, please put an end to this madness!" Carlisle exclaimed when Edward finally reached him. "Rosalie is at Bella's throat, and Emmett won't stop pestering Jasper, who's trying to talk to Alice, who's ignoring him, saying she won't speak to anyone until she has spoken to you. She said this was important and urgent, and that everyone else could wait." Jacob surveyed the scene, and saw that Carlisle was right. Rosalie looked ready to break Bella's neck, and Alice was trying to stop her, while simultaneously rebuffing Jasper, who was yelling at Emmett and Alice. Poor Seth was watching the scene sadly, trying to interject a few words every once in a while to calm Jasper down, but wasn't heard over everyone's screeching.

Jacob pawed at Edward's shoulder, silently asked to be put down. Edward kneeled, and set him on the ground, petting the fur on his face affectionately before placing a chaste kiss to his forehead. Jacob licked Edward's face, slobbering all over him, before gamboling in Seth's direction. Edward wandered off towards Alice to solve the dispute.

Jacob barked at Seth to get his attention. Turning to face Jacob, Seth smiled widely. "Jake!" he called excitedly. Looking around minutely, Seth quickly ran behind a bush, removed his clothes, and changed into his wolf form. Returning to Jacob, he thought, _Where's Edward?_

_He's rounding up the distressed sheep, _Jacob quipped dryly. _Tell me what's wrong, _Jacob gently prodded.

Seth looked at him dubiously before replying, _Jasper wants to talk with Alice. _His paws scratched the ground nervously, and he averted his eyes shyly, as though Jacob would reprimand him for his irrational feelings of jealousy.

_Edward told me, _Jacob confirmed. _Don't be upset. You're his imprint now; he cares nothing for her. You guys even bonded before you imprinted. What's there to be upset about?_

Seth kicked at the ground now, seemingly frustrated. _You don't understand, _he thought gruffly. _He _needs _to talk to her. Did Edward want to talk to Bella like this?_

_No_, Jacob replied without hesitation. He weighed his next words carefully, but didn't want to lie. _He seemed rather reluctant, actually. I was the one who suggested we talk to her; she was my bestfriend. I needed to talk to her... Jasper was with Alice longer than Edward was with Bella. Maybe that's why he feels like he has an obligation to speak with her._

_An obligation? He seems too eager for it to be merely obligation, _Seth commented.

_Seth, when you imprint, which you should know, everything changes. I doubt Jasper, who is chivalry personified, would break your heart. Anyways, Alice is meant to be with Bella, so it all works out._

_What do you mean? _Seth asked curiously.

_Well,_ Jacob began, ears twitching, _Alice had visions of herself and Bella together romantically before you imprinted on Jasper. She knew he would imprint, just not on who, when she noticed his future disappear. So, she distanced herself from him. Jasper is probably so hell-bent on speaking with her because he's angry with her methods of 'letting him off easy'. I saw them; it was like a cruel game of cat and mouse._

Seth pondered this. _So, you don't think there's any other reason why he wants to talk to her?_

Jacob shook his head.

_Why are you still a wolf?_ Seth said suddenly, changing the topic.

_I can't switch back yet. Court ordered, _he teased, thinking of Leah, his father, and Edward; the 'court'.

_Really? Will that be the way it will be for me, too?_

_Yes, most likely. Although, you won't have as much of a precarious pregnancy as mine as I imagine Jasper and yourself will be waiting until your bonds are completed before engaging in sexual intercourse?_ Jacob asked expectantly, like a teacher who asks a question with only one answer, no if's, and's, or but's.

If Seth were human, he would have blushed. As it is, his ears flattened against his head in embarrassment. _Right. We'll wait for the bonds,_ he thought lowly, agreeing.

A shout interrupted their mental conversation. "Seth! Jacob!" Jasper's voice called. Jasper was currently trying to prevent Rosalie from continuing her emotional attack on Bella. Emmett was making matters worse. Galloping over to where they were, Jacob pushed himself in between Bella and Rosalie, placing shaggy paws on Rosalie's chest, pushing her backwards and away from Bella.

Seth had run behind the bush to transform and throw on shorts before running to them, shirtless. Approaching Bella, he smiled. "Why don't we go inside?" he asked. Bella nodded shakily, and followed him as he entered the building.

Jasper looked at Emmett. "What the heck is going on here?" he asked perplexedly.

Rosalie responded. "Bella is here with Alice!" she screeched indignantly, almost as if she were the one who had been 'cheated' on. Jacob snorted against her shoulder as Jasper informed her of the situation, barely managing to keep himself from grinning openly like Jacob was. "What are they doing here?" she asked, noticeably calmer now that she knew what was going on.

"That's what I'd like to know," Emmett chimed in. Jacob barked to show he agreed with the sentiment.

"Alice wants to speak with Edward," Jasper said laconically. Everyone winced a little, knowing Jasper's pride was wounded that she didn't want to at least try to figure things out with him, instead ignoring his presence altogether for Edward. "I'm assuming Bella came because Alice came."

Jacob shook his head, remembering what Edward said about her wanting to talk to him. Padding away from the group, he wandered inside looking for his translator, so he could speak with Bella. He found him in the living room, speaking quietly with Alice. Edward looked over when he heard Jacob's paws scraping the floor.

Frowning at Edward and Alice's serious expressions, Jacob informed Edward of the proceedings he missed, _Rosalie is calm again. Jasper is outside; he wants to talk to Alice. Rosalie and Emmett are with him. Bella and Seth are in the house somewhere. Seth is trying to calm her down. I had wondered if you'd come with me, so I could speak with her._

Edward gave him a strange look. It was almost calculating. "Do you know where your father is, Jacob? Where Charlie is?" he asked, dismissing what Jacob said; not rudely, just entirely.

Jacob shook his head. _I haven't seen them since I transformed._

Edward exchanged a knowing glance with Alice. Jacob exhaled in frustration; Edward was keeping things from him again, but he had a feeling he would at least tell him soon. He just wished he would stop beating around the bush. "Alice had a vision," he said cryptically. Jacob merely raised a furry eyebrow. "She had a vision of Charlie rushing into this room to tell us that the Elders have set a meeting, requiring you and I to attend."

_When? _Jacob asked.

"In two hours," Edward replied. "Charlie won't be here for another hour at least, meaning the meeting is barely being called. That's why your father left; the other Elders had called him to attend a small meeting before this upcoming one. He told Charlie what they're planning, and Charlie is going to come tell us." Edward stepped away from Alice and crouched next to Jacob. Jacob pulled his tongue into his mouth, realizing the seriousness of the moment. "Jacob," Edward began. "The meeting is about the baby. They want us to get rid of it."

Jacob's jaw dropped, and tears pooled immediately in his eyes before his eyes hardened and narrowed to slits, his fur standing on end, and his hind legs shaking in anger. _They'll have to kill me first, _Jacob thought fiercely.

Edward looked at him sadly. "They may be planning to do just that."

**A/N: This is 2,200 words long (all storyline), and I'm content. It always surprises me how 'long' I find my chapters, and how short everyone else finds them.. :O I don't have too much to add except that yes, I changed the title and summary like I said I would, and that updates are going to be a bit sporadic since I'll be on the truck with my dad, like I said in my Author's Bio. Hopefully, you read that! Okay, I'm done, review responses:**

**to PurpleBoo: I'm glad you enjoyed it:) I'm trying to explain as much as I can about the wolves' male pregnancies, so that everyone can understand and not just get one of those statements authors always give 'they just can have babies'. I don't like that, so I just go in depth. As long as it's appreciated.. Lol.**

**to maryhell: I'm glad my tranformation was unique, and that you enjoyed it. Thank you for reviwing:)**

**to sibauneko: Thank you:3**

**to JMNightPanther: Thank you for reviewing:) I can't imagine having that many fics at once. I have two fictions going on, and one in progress fanmix, and they are a bit of a hassle sometimes. Especially when there's writer's block on all of them. Then I just feel terrible. :o But, all my ideas are returning now, so yay:D I hope all your ideas return, too. And they will-once you're interested, you'll always be interested, just to see where your story is going:) Best of luck.**

**to bbutterfly689: Thank you for the understanding and kind support:) I really appreciated that. And, I have to ask, you said that you're sure it will be as good as my other stories, and I wondered if you read them? Just my curiosity demanding I ask! :)**

**to kgmc08: :) I love wolves; my friend has a obsession with them, and it rubbed off on me, and I just find them adorable. I tend to make Jacob inexplicably cute every time I make him a wolf. I just have to:D Thanks for reviewing.**

**Thank you, thank you everyone for reading! Please leave one of those lovely reviews again! :)**


	32. It's Lying And It's Not Lying

**A/N: Hey there, guys *tentative smile* So, I realize last chapter left a lot of questions unanswered. That was sort of the point because I'm trying to polish up my cliff-hanger skills. As I'm typing, I am currently in Barstow, California. I had been in Wells, Nevada, then Salt Lake City, Utah, so time to get this posted was limited. I had to find WiFi, and make sure the chapter was written and completed. Since we have a bit of time before going to drop of the load, I thought I'd post this. It's not too long, and I hope you'll forgive that. It's just laying the groundwork for the next one.**

**A note: This story is **_**not **_**a tragedy. Analyze that however you'd like (if further explanation is needed, PM me).**

**Also, the POV is a little random because I wanted to get the J/S stuff in and this was really the only way without getting the fluff angst ridden, so I hope you don't mind too much! It won't happen too much.**

**Warnings: Angst. Umm, and some Jasper/Seth fluff, as requested:) And there might be some spelling errors.**

**Disclaimer: If I were Stephanie Meyer, would I really be writing fanfiction on my own book? Really? So, no, I do not own. Because I'm not Stephanie Meyer. Obviously. :)**

**Omnicient POV:**

The pain clouded eyes pierced Edward's heart much like a knife would. The metaphorical knife twisted downward, as though set on gutting him, when he saw those eys harden, when he saw that cold mask drop across his face like a stage curtain. His mate was in pain, but he wasn't allowed to help. Not yet.

Jacob didn't want anyone to see his pain; he wanted to be strong, and he wanted to be able to fight this out. Of course, being a pregnant male wolf would be a cause for problems here. He would be lying if he said he didn't want any help, if he said he didn't need it; he needed it very much, and, in this moment, he absolutely craved it. Edward's arms twitched almost as though he wanted to scoop Jacob up into a hug, and Jacob was half-tempted to run into them and sob his woes away.

Yet, the thought of being so emotional in this moment wouldn't help him in any way. He knew that if he showed even the most minimal amount of emotion in front of the Elders that they would tear him to pieces faster than any of them could predict. Of course, no one here was there enemy, but if any of his friends saw, the Elders would find out immediately. Especially if Sam saw. Since Sam was going to attend the meeting as well, he had to make sure no one could report his emotions back to him. No one else could be allowed to change to a while here, either. Then everyone would know instantly know through their mind communication. It was of the utmost importance that no one changes.

Growing up with his father, he learned how to hide certain thoughts. Only if he was thinking about it, in the very front of his mind, would they know what he's thinking. He can hide that weakness, but nobody else could, except for Leah. He never taught Sam because they weren't so close. Sam was like a distant older brother; you know he's there for you unconditionally, but you don't talk much. Hardly at all, really; he's just a safe, reliable presence.

Knowing his limitations for PDA, Jacob refrained from leaping into Edward's welcoming arms, and instead paced the floor. Edward's hands clenched, as though he were literally fighting to remain where he was, and not comfort Jacob. Jacob tried not to feel bad, and asked more questions:

_What exactly does Charlie say when he shows up?_

Edward turned toward Alice, quickly scanning her thoughts for the answer, before facing Jacob. "He tells us that your father has told him that the Elders think that our baby is an abomination, and it has to be destroyed before it can grow up and reak havoc on the natural world," Edward's voice grew more bittingly sarcastic as he continued, his mouth curling in a snarl as he became more angry with the Elders for thinking they could do this. "He also said that your father is going to be acting as though he agrees with this whole charade, so that he can get more allies to go against the Edlers. Once Charlie knows, we'll know. I'll, of course, be reading your father's mind to check for loyalty, sincerity, and to find out his idea if Charlie doesn't discover it soon enough, even though I doubt they are against you. I will be subjecting each of your friends who are wolves to the same treatment, to root out anyone who could have any part in this, or who know any information about it." He paused, looking at Jacob patiently when he shook his head.

_Unnecessary. At the meeting, everyone will be in wolf form. Their thoughts will be loud and clear._

"I hadn't been under the impression that everyone would attending the meeting," Edward commented.

_They won't. _Jacob sighed. _Fine_. _You can read everyone's mind, except Seth's and Leah's. I already know Seth is loyal to me, as we shared thoughts just moments earlier, and Leah would never do anything of the sort. Also, please tell everyone that none of them are to change into wolf form._

"Won't they think it's a strange request for a vampire to make?" Alice spoke up.

"Not if Edward tells them that when they change, it affects his mate negatively," Jacob disputed.

Edward nodded in understanding. "I'll be sure to take Seth aside to tell him that he didn't cause you any harm." Jacob nodded to him gratefully. Edward walked toward him, and scratched him behind the ears affectionately. "I'll be right back," he murmured, nuzzling Jacob's nose affectionately. Jacob curled up on the carpet facing the fireplace, and watched him leave.

...

Seth sighed when Bella finally calmed. She had been on the verge of hysterical, and kept asking for Alice or Jacob, to which Seth had to tirelessly reply, "I can't take you to them." Finally, he told her they would be coming out soon. He actually had no idea, but she had calmed considerably since. Luckily, Edward exited the living room almost ten minutes after, so Bella couldn't call him on his fib.

"You can go in now, Bella," Edward told her calmly. Bella hopped from the stairs she had been perched on, waved an awkward goodbye to Seth, and shot out of the room, only tripping once on the steps. Edward chuckled lightly, before he turned to Seth and stated, "She's quite desperate to see Alice and Jacob."

Seth looked at him curiously and asked, "Won't she not be able to speak with him, since he's a wolf?"

"That's what's funny about it," he said, chuckling again. "While we're on the subject of wolves," he said, sobering up, "I wanted to tell you not to change into a wolf today, if you can help it."

"Why not?" Seth seemed genuinely confused.

"It affects Jacob negatively. You may not have noticed it when you changed, Jacob, in fact, didn't notice it, but it'd be better for him, during this first transformation only, that you, or anyone else, not change into a wolf at all, for any reason."

"But _how_ does it affect him?"

Edward fished around in his mind for a plausible lie, then said as matter of factly as he could, "It makes him sick. Which, in itself, is strange as Leah told Jacob, from her research on the subject, that male wolves shouldn't have morning sickness until their third month of pregnancy."

"That's strange," Seth said contemplatively. "If I got pregnant, should I have the pack not shift around me as well?"

"You shouldn't plan on a pregnancy any time soon; just wait for the storm to abate," Edward advised abstrusely. "Maybe a few months into Jacob's pregnancy, we can find the direct source of the sickness, and, maybe, also discover prevention methods."

Seth nodded thoughtfully. "Okay," he agreed. "Do you want me to tell the others, or would you like to do the honors?"

"I'm going to consult Leah about the information, and then I'll tell them," Edward said, walking in Leah's direction. "Thanks for understanding."

Seth just nodded again, and turned towards Jasper, who had just rounded the corner as Edward went into the next room. "Did you know that Jacob was being affected by my transformation into a wolf?" Seth asked Jasper. Edward paused, and listened in, curious if Seth bought what he had told him. He realised it wasn't the best lie in the world, but he felt it was satisfactory at best.

Jasper shook his head sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Honestly, I was too caught up in my anger to really notice. He did seem a little off, but I think that was just because Bella was here, but I could be wrong. Why? Is something wrong?" Seth smiled at the concern in Jasper's voice.

"Yes and no. Yes, because my transformation did affect Jacob, and no, because Edward told me in time, so that I, or anybody else, won't do it again."

"Wait, so you can't change at all?" Jasper looked confused.

Seth shrugged. "Edward said it could have a negative effect on the development of Jacob's fetus. Anyways, it's only for this first transformation. Then, everyone can change again."

Jasper looked ready to argue a point, but then nodded. "Hey," he said, perking up. "Do you have anywhere you need to be tonight?" Jasper winked at Seth lewdly, flirtatiously.

Seth rolled his eyes at his antics. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

"I thought we could go to this new resturaunt that I heard was positvely amazing," Jasper said, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist and pulling him flush against him in a hug. "I made reservations. We have to be there in an hour."

"I don't know," Seth said hesitantly, thinking about Alice. "Won't you want to speak with Alice before she leaves again?"

"I did," Jasper admitted. "But, then, I thought that Fate had made a decision for me-one that makes me tremendously happy, by the way-and that I wanted to make the best of it. I can always talk to Alice another day," he said kissing him on the forehead.

"Even if she doesn't come back for a week, a month?" Seth pressed.

Jasper scrunched up his face, pretending to think about it, then nodded his head vigorously. "Even if she doesn't come back for another four months, then it won't matter. After four is a deal breaker, and we'll have to hunt her down," Jasper added mock seriously. Seth burst into laughter at his expression, and Jasper soon joined him, unable to resist Seth's infectious giggling.

"So, you'll go with me?" Jasper asked softly. Seth smiled, and pressed his face into Jasper's neck as a yes.

Edward, who was still watching the scene, startled when Leah tapped his shoulder suddenly. "Spying on my brother, are you?" she asked loudly.

Edward covered her mouth quickly. "Did you hear that?" Seth asked, moving away from Jasper. He frowned. "It sounded like my sister."

Jasper grabbed Seth's wrist lightly, and pulled him back to him. "I think you're imagining things," he murmured. He kissed Seth full on the lips, and Seth promptly forgot all about hearing his sister's distinctive voice.

Edward took advantage of the moment, and dragged Leah away, his hand still covering her mouth. "Ow!" She bit him. "What was that for?" he asked indignantly, nursing his hand.

"Why were you spying on my brother?" she shot back.

"Okay, that's fair," Edward conceded. I was trying to see if he believed me."

"About what?" Leah prompted when Edward remained quiet. He was very vague.

Edward sat down on a small couch-in the family room-and gestured to Leah to do the same. She shook her head in the negative, and tapped her foot when she thought Edward was taking too long to begin. "Something is going to happen later today," he began without preamble. "I can't tell you yet, so don't ask. Anyway, I said that you guys couldn't change into a wolf all day today, which is true, so please don't. I also said it affected Jacob, whch again is true. What is not true is that I said it affected his pregnancy directly. It can, but it's complicated," he sighed, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "The point is I told your brother that if he or any of the other wolves change then it would affect Jacob negatively. That is not a lie, but it is not the truth, either. I wanted to you to back me up because I told him that you did research that supports this." Edward looked up at her warily, expecting her to say no.

He was surprised, then, when, instead of arguing, she walked off, waving impatiently for him to follow her. He obeyed quickly. She led him to the room Jacob was in, heading straight for Jacob. Hands on her hips, she asked bluntly, "Is what Edward saying true?"

Jacob looked at them both, then turned towards Edward. _Did you tell her about the meeting? _Edward shook his head. _Then?_

"I asked her to defend what I'm saying, if anyone, even her brother asks. She wants to know if what I'm saying directly affects you and your preganancy, and if I'm telling you the truth when I say that it is of the utmost importance for the wolves to not shift, reasons be damned."

Jacob looked at Edward a second longer, then at Leah. He nodded to her, saying a tacit _yes, that's true_ then rested his head on his paws to return to sleep. Bella, who was lying next to him, continued to pet his hair affectionately. Leah smiled, then said to Edward, "Okay, I believe you. What do I have to do?"

"Well," Edward began, and told Leah what he'd said to Seth.

**A/N: I actually don't know what the W/C is. I don't have a W/C device on my computer, and the internet one won't load, so.. Anyway, I post again whenever I get the chance! Til then, review responses:**

**to PurpleBoo: I'm glad you could find the story. Here's hoping you'll like this chapter. :)**

**to kgmc08: That's sad, that she died. :( I'm glad the pups are okay, though:) I just adore wolves, so if that bleeds through my writing, then it adds effect:D The meeting is next chapter. I'm just waiting for an opportunity where I'll have more time to write. Thanks for the luck:)**

**to sibaruneko: I tried to get the fluff in! I hope it was satisfactory, as I know it was a bit awkward the way it had to be incorporated in. And thanks for reviewing! :D**

**to BeckyTao: Thank you:) And the Elders are very narrow minded here. And I'm glad they're welcome as I can't seem to ever stop myself from doing them.. c:**

**to JMNightPanther: Thank you! :3 Don't worry, by the end of the story, you will be happy, or at the very least, content:) Oh, and about that, plot bunnies are attacking me about that, so once I have extra time and a couple chapters done in advance (or, at least, outlined), then I'll post it. I'll PM you once I intend to do that:)**

**to bbutterfly689: Ah, the angst. It has indeed arrived. :0 And, as you predicted, more fighting will come, next chapter or the one after. Be prepared for that..**

**to Terri: I want to make this good. The Elders were going to be included, so there they are introduced in all their nonglory. I do hope you'll continue to enjoy this story:)**

**Thanks everyone for reviewing, reading, alerting, etc. Please leave another review! They inspire me, truly c:**


	33. A Contract

**A/N: Hello? *crickets chirp* Are you guys still there..? 0_0**

**Let me begin and say, I'm so sorry for how late this is! We didn't stop at a place with WiFi the **_**rest **_**of the time on the truck; to top it off, the charger I had on the truck failed horrifically and my computer died with no way to charge it (so I haven't been able to write). I returned on the twenty eigth, but a combination of my sister (who I missed **_**insanely **_**much), my father, my dog Tinkerbell, **_**all **_**of my friends' birthdays (who would have thought there'd be so many around the same time?), and a **_**lot **_**AP United States History and AP English Language and Composition (both of which are not finished due to the things previously mentioned), I haven't had **_**any **_**freetime. So, if updates are a little insane, know that I'm working on it. I even made a To Do List, and my next free days to post (today isn't really one.. I'm just procrastinating..) should be the fourteenth (maybe-I have my morning free), the sixteenth, the twenty-first, the twenty-sixth, the twenty-eigth, and then the thirty-first until the seventh. After that, I'll try to set up a more regular updating schedule, and I'll post it on my Author's Bio. These days aren't etched in stone, but I'll give it my best.**

**Something you may not care about: The score for that big, stupid Euro test (80 questions, three essays-3 hours, 5 minutes) I had on May 11th came in today, and I qualified:D I'm excited. Okay, sorry, please go on and read the chapter you guys have been waiting patiently for for more than a month (again, sorry!). Enjoy.**

**A note: The meeting is next chapter, which wasn't planned. This is an extension of the 'Charlie vision', but it's pretty important, so it needed to get out there. The POVs fluctuate a bit, too.**

**Warnings: Angst. Cursing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. The plot? Yes? The fandom? No. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Jacob POV:**

Jacob was unsure of what to do while waiting for Charlie to arrive. Bella had excused herself minutes ago to use the restroom, and Edward was in a deep conversation with Alice about all the different types of scenarios that could come to pass, occasionally throwing reassuring glances Jacob's way, leaving Jacob with a vast amount of time to sit and think.

Thinking led to doubt, however, and Jacob was trying, at all costs, to prevent himself from going down that road. When he did, he began to think his father was against him, even though he knew he wasn't, that the Elders would order him away, or kill his baby, or kill him, or kill Edward, and the whole thing was beginning to give him a headache. He didn't want to make assumptions about how things would go. If he believed his dad was on his side and he isn't, he didn't want to be crushed, and, in turn, if he believed his dad would betray him and he didn't, his dad would be crushed. If he let himself think of all the possible outcomes, he'd hyperventilate. He was starting to, thinking of Edward and his unborn child, and he had to calm himself down.

Glancing at Edward, who was staring at him intently, he shook his head slightly; he needed a moment to sort everything out himself. He thought about his friends, and what they thought about everything. They obviously supported him, but did they believe some of the things the Elders believed? Would they think his baby was an abomination, since its parents were supposed to be sworn enemies, since no one has seen the likes of this before, really? The other man who had a baby had been with a human, and that was dangerous already. To think of the dangers of having a baby with a vampire.. Jacob shuddered. He supposed he could see why the Elders might be concerned, for not only his well-being, but for the well being of the entire pack.

If he died while delivering the baby, he had no doubt some of the people in La Push would call it murder, by Edward's hands, and just for the simple fact that Edward would know the dangers going through with the pregnancy would produce and would want to go through with it anyway. But Jacob wanted to go through with it, too, so was it really murder if he was completely willing?

...

Edward approached Jacob slowly, taking a moment to think about what he was going to say. Jacob's morbid thoughts worried him, to say the least. He knew these were things that should be discussed, and he knew that they should think about every possible outcome, including the less-than-pleasant ones. He just didn't want Jacob to have to think about things that would make him stress. He wanted to be able to take care of all Jacob's worries with a few well-placed words and a kiss on the forehead.

Seating himself on the carpet next to Jacob, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap, Edward spoke, "Stop frowning so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Jacob looked up at him, still in his wolf form, and crinkled his nose. _I'm too young to care about wrinkles._

"Not after today." Edward looked at Jacob seriously. "I won't let anything happen. You know that, right?"

Jacob looked at him uncertainly. Alice spoke suddenly, and Jacob jumped, unaware that she was nearby. "Edward would sacrifice his life to protect yours. His unborn child growing inside of you is just an extra incentive." She kneeled on the ground, and gently pet the fur framing his face. "I would willingly give my life to protect yours, as would anyone here. Have no fear, Jacob, for you are surrounded by love."

_Love that will not be able to attend the hearing. Only Edward and Carlisle will; Edward because he is the father, Carlisle because he is your clan's patriarch. Who will protect me then?_

"I will protect you when they are not there. It is my duty. It is my desire."

_It is not mine._ Jacob was looking at him fiercely, and he was snarling.

Edward smoothed Jacob's fur, which had been standing on end, and pressed a soft kiss into the fur above his left eye. "It is not your choice," he said firmly.

Jacob's eyes grew glossy and wet in his frustration and he shook his head, his ears flopping. A big, crocodile tear drop fell and wet his cheek. _I do not approve, _he growled, turning his head away from Edward.

"Of course you don't," Edward murmured affectionately. "But you would do the same, and I would not approve. That would not stop you."

_It would not, _Jacob admitted grudgingly. He peeked at Edward, who was smiling. He pouted.

"Charlie should be here any minute now," Alice announced. "I'm going to go get Bella," she said, more to herself than to them. She walked away.

_Nothing will happen?_ Jacob asked.

"Nothing will happen," Edward assured.

Yet, he had no proof to support that, and, if anything, the slight nausea he was felt seemed to be against it. He ignored the feeling for now.

...

Charlie's breath was labored, and he felt like he had run a mile. What Billy had told him was crazy, and he just couldn't believe that the Elders wanted to do this. He was glad, at least, that Billy was completely against their idea. Especially since he had quite an influence over the Elders, from what he's heard. His vote was almost three votes, he had so much sway.

Running up to the door of the Cullen household, he barreled in without knocking, running into the first room he saw, which was, incidentally, the same room Jacob and Edward were in. "Jacob!" he called.

Edward stood. Facing Charlie, he said, "We know what news you bring. Details are all that are necessary for you to give." Jacob remained laying on the ground, tired.

Charlie paced, unable to sit when he was so agitated. "You know what the Elders have planned?" he asked, checking. Both Edward and Jacob nodded. "Billy told me that the meeting would be in two hours an hour ago, so we have an hour. They're going to try to persuade Jacob to get rid of it. You, too, Edward. Especially you. You are his imprint; you are now his guardian in a sense. They will need both yours and Jacob's permission to extract the baby, but it has been known to be forced on a couple before, even the females in certain situations."

"Do you think they would force this upon Jacob?"

"It's a possibility." Charlie was never known for subtly. He remained as blunt as ever, "There's a very good chance that they might, even if they are overruled. Many of the members of the Elders are very narrow minded. If they are so firmly against it, then they might hire someone to do it 'inconspicuously'."

"What about Billy? Doesn't he have a say?"

"He holds at least three votes in the council, an extra since Harry's death. Billy still has an 'alpha voice'. They may be swayed by him, if he gets them to vote in Jacob's favor, then he can order the opposition to not attempt any funny business with you guys. But the order won't keep them at bay forever. You're going to have to convince them that your baby will not be of any harm to anybody, and that you are willing to suffer repercussions for anyone who is hurt."

"Something tells me that there is something in it for them this way; that is why they would be satisfied."

"You are right," Charlie admitted. He glanced at Jacob worriedly, then began, "They have a personal vendetta against you now. Sam is a great leader, but they held hopes that one day Jacob would want to take the reigns. They said he shows great promise. They feel that you ruined that, not only by being imprinted to him, immediately making him the subordinate and, therefore, in their 'traditional' and bigoted minds, making him unqualified to be an Alpha leader, but also by impregnating him. They do not believe Jacob will live throughout the pregnancy," Charlie said with a sigh. "You have completely ignored the bonding rites, and, by doing so, have decreased his chances of living. Adding to that that you're a vampire, a pregnancy no one has witnessed, much less between males, they believe the baby will be the cause of his death. And you, immediately making you both, in their minds, abominations and murderers." Charlie took a deep breath to calm himself, angry with the Elders. "If you convince them the baby will cause no harm, and that you will accept the repercussions, and Jacob, God forbid, dies, then you and your baby will also die."

Jacob whimpered, and Charlie and Edward looked down to make sure he was okay. _Is that possible? _he asked. _To kill an innocent child, and an innocent man? Is it legal?_

Edward translated for Charlie. "It does not matter to them. Their word is law. This is their contract for you, and there is no other way. You must decide before we leave. You do not have much time."

Edward glanced at the clock. They had thirty minutes. He hoped it was enough time for Billy to persuade other members of the Elders to help them. Edward was prepared to do anything, however, if he failed.

...

From around the corner, Alice and Bella heard everything Charlie had said. From what Alice had heard, she knew enough, and, as if to support her thoughts, a vision came. If she did not do something soon, then there was a certainty of this ending in much bloodshed.

She hoped she could prevent it in time.

**A/N: When I wrote this today (the idea's been there, just no. spare. time. -_-), I was excited. I thought it was long and great. Then I did the word count, and it got me a little down. W/C: 1600. I was hoping to write a longer chapter for all you guys after all this time without anything, but it just stopped here. Sorry. I should update soon, though, and I gave you guys some days in advance, so check on those days! Okay, review responses:**

**to PrincessBetty01: It is intense. 0_0 And I never realise it until I reread it for mistakes. Ah, and the meeting is coming, it really is. Next chapter:)**

**to Purpleboo: I liked it, too. I had a lot of fun writing it-they're truly adorable:3**

**to kgmc08: Thank you. And it's coming, just later than expected. My muse is very picky. -.-**

**to teambellaedward: XD**

**to bbutterfly689: Yes, angst. When I began this story, I had no idea, but I think it's good. And thanks for loving it:D And the Elders (a good portion of them, at least) are really narrow minded and ignorant, really. Everything in due time, though. Thanks for reivewing:)**

**to sibaruneko: I was hoping you'd like it! :D And thank you!**

**to The Heart Asks Pleasure First: Thank you for telling me about the name change! I would have been sooooo confused. Sorry-I went a little cliff-hanger crazy. I still kinda am in that faze-I feel like it makes the chapter better, but maybe I'm the only one? *shurgs* I am enjoying my summer, thank you. I got to go to Oregon and Washington right before I went home, so it was exciting:) I hope you're enjoying yours as well. Thank you for reviewing!**

**to Rat3000: (: That was a lot to take in, your review. Ummmm, I'm not sure. I think it'd be interesting, definitely, but it hadn't been an immediate plan. If enough people want me to do it, then I'll most definitely include it. Maybe I'll make a poll? What do you think?**

**to Purplehonor: Thank you, for starters, for reading and reviewing. And I guess it's because they're very old-fashioned men in a quickly moderning time. I explained their illogical reasoning a bit in this chapter, so I won't go into it much. And you're right-I think you're the only one to comment on the unfairness of Edward getting blamed so much for everything. I see things like that all the time, people blaming the easiest person to get, and I thought I'd include it as a sort of 'Hey, look at this: isn't that unfair?', but I guess it sort of passed by unnoticed. I keep bringing it back, though, so I don't know why.. I started writing this cause your review sort of was a reminder, like, "It's about time you updated, isn't it? It's not like you're doing your history anyway.." So, that's my concious, so thanks! (Sorry for the long reply, I always get really detailed. :0).**

**Thanks everyone for being so patient, I promise I will not make you wait like that again! Please leave one of your lovely reviews! :)**


	34. Victory is Bittersweet

**A/N**: _(Before I say anything else, make sure to read the ending A/N after you read the chapter. Thanks.)_

Wow. You guys have no idea. -_- We have, for the sake of my little niece who is learning how to crawl, rearranged my entire house. Even though it's never dirty, we went on a deep-cleaning mission on all the hard wood floors, the stairs, the entertainment center, _everything_. Every day, we reclean things. Then, I do my work, walk my dog, and take a thirty minute bike ride.. It's been... overwhelming to restart this whole regimen, and today was just.. _blech _with everyone coming over (and, sadly, everyone's birthday's just _keep coming_).

I mean, I make a To-Do List, and what does my family do? Take _all _my free days, and butt in on the work ones, too.

So, instead of doing all that God-awful work, I'm writing because I love to write and you guys will _appreciate _it and give me lovely reviews and make my day:) So, please enjoy.

And _review_. _Please _**review**.

**Warnings**: There is elaboration of the imprint and it's effects-which make Edward.. a bit possessive and rude, there is a plan from Alice involving Jasper, and there are wolves who seem to have a personal vendetta against Jacob and Billy-wolves who are part of the council. Also, there are more than three thousand words in this chapter (pure writing)! (I'm excited, are you? :) The exact word count, as always, can be found at the end of the chapter, before the review responses. (Also, I'm trying something new with the formatting, so bear with me!)

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Twilight. It's probably never going to happen, so don't hold your breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed POV<strong>s:

The imprint is, for the most part, dormant when it comes to Edward's relationship with Jacob. It is generally pleased with how their relationship is. There are times, however, when it influences moods, like when Edward became irrationally angry and rude with Paul for his inappropriate thoughts, or when Edward becomes extremely protective of Jacob when there's no real danger present. It, the imprint, heightens whatever emotion he would feel for Jacob, like affection or lust, anger or relaxation, to an almost unbearable degree. Love outweighs the need to dominate and claim, although the need doesn't appear all too often.

When it came to their relationship, Jacob was naturally submissive and loyal almost to a fault. Edward never felt the need to question how they stood in their places relationship-wise, never felt the need to possess, or to defend himself and his imprint except that once. However, the meeting presented a whole new ball game for Edward and made it harder for him to control his emotions.

Now, Edward is an incredible actor at times. He can throw himself into a role, and not look back. The role of nurturing boyfriend came naturally because he felt it so sincerely that it was hardly a role at all, just something he was all the time. Jacob never noticed what had been brewing underneath, what had bubbled up inside him since Edward had discovered what the Elders had planned. Edward has always been an overprotective person, has always been willing to do anything for a person he cares for deeply, anyone he loves, whether they're family, friend, or other. Jacob is so much more to him than just another loved one; Jacob is his life, his anchor, his balance, and for that to be threatened.. Well, suffice it to say that Edward had never felt a rage as keen and sharp as this one.

Now that the meeting was almost upon them (they had little more than thirty minutes), Edward could feel himself losing grasp of his what he supposed to do, how he was supposed to act, and what character he was supposed to play. He couldn't help it; with danger so near to Jacob, Edward found himself growling at everyone. Anyone could be a threat, even the ones he knew for sure weren't. He was being completely ridiculous, he realized somewhere deep down in the recesses of his mind, but he didn't care. All he could really recognize, all he was really aware of was that _his _mate-and his _baby_-were in danger. Life threatening danger, and he'd be damned if he let anyone near Jacob until the danger passed.

Even if annoyed the sanity out of Jacob himself.

* * *

><p>Jacob, as it was, found Edward's overprotectiveness endearing.. for all of about ten minutes. After being denied the right to hug Bella, Jacob almost snapped. Edward had intercepted Bella just as she went to snuggle with him telling her, in what Jacob was sure Edward thought was in a very polite way, that she wasn't allowed to approach Jacob until after the meeting, and, even then, he'd have to consider all the dangers present before he let her.<p>

Dangers? Jacob had seethed quietly to himself. They'd be lucky if they made it out of this meeting alive. No use denying it now that it was so close to happening.

Every time Jacob tried to talk to Edward about it, though, about the dangers and how silly it was to threaten people on their side, Edward scowled and said everything would be fine in this overconfident voice he'd developed. Not exactly reassuring for Jacob. Jacob wasn't sure if Edward was aware of the fact, but when that arrogance colored his voice, it usually meant he was going to do something Jacob wouldn't be happy about. Something was up with Edward.

And Jacob was determined to find out what.

* * *

><p>Edward sighed, running a hand across his face in exasperation. He had had Jacob lay down in their room. He'd only been in there five minutes before everyone had suddenly decided that they wanted or needed to see Jacob about this or that <em>right that minute<em>. Which was really unfair because Edward was trying to reassure Jacob that everything was okay, and, no, he didn't need to talk to about it right now; they'd talk about it after the meeting. Jacob always rolled his eyes when he said that.

Opening the door of his room, he stared into the face of Jasper. "How many people can attend this meeting?" Jasper asked without preamble.

"That I know of, only Carlisle," Edward replied.

Alice pushed past Jasper and headed into Edward's room, plopping down on the bed near Jacob's paws. She pet his leg absently as she spoke. "I had a vision of Jasper at the meeting." Said vampire waltzed into the room, sitting at the chair of Edward's desk.

"What, and he barged in, or..?" Edward trailed off, distracted by Alice's hand on Jacob's leg. He glared at her hand like it had personally wronged him. She was quick to pull it back with a quick, apologetic pat.

"No, he was standing there with you guys, all formal and stiff. He seemed perfectly calm, and.. so did everyone else."

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"That we smuggle Jasper into the meeting only to have him calm everyone down when they're freaking out seeing him there? Yes, that's exactly where this is going." Alice was smiling triumphantly; Edward thought she looked crazy.

"Okay," Edward said, not really following along past that. "Then, what?"

"Then, he'll help you guys calm down the Elders, maybe even use a little persuasion to make them lean a little more to your side," Alice replied. "It's simple, really."

"And does this work, in your vision?" Edward asked dubiously.

"I'm not sure; they all shift into wolf form before anything really happens."

"Can you be sure that his, for lack of a better word, _talents_ will work once their in wolf form?" asked Edward.

"We're sure. He tested it out earlier on the pack when they were all freaking out about Jacob's pregnancy," Alice reassured. "It should be fine. However, make sure you guys can prove to them the baby won't be a danger, and you should be fine." When all Edward did was bite his lip and frown, Alice continued, "Look, I know you're worried about what Charlie said earlier. Don't," she said, lifting up a hand, and smiling slyly. "How long do you think it takes to find Bella? Did you really think we wouldn't listen in?"

Edward smiled slightly. "Okay, so you're plan is for us to have us have a convincing story, then use Jasper to have superhuman persuasion as well? Charlie said that even if we win with votes, some of the guys will be.. _displeased _with the outcome and will try to go against us," Edward said with obvious distaste. "Even with Billy's persuasion, they'll only leave us alone for a little, what makes you think Jasper will accomplish anything? No offense," he added.

Jasper made a dismissive gesture to say, 'none taken', while Alice gave him a level glance, saying seriously, "What about combined persuasion?"

For the first time since he heard about the meeting, Edward grinned wickedly.

* * *

><p>Strolling into the meeting hall much to calmly with Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle, Jacob stayed close to Edward, practically melding into his side. Edward was glaring down anyone who came too close, and had even growled at Jasper for trying to pet him. Eventually, Jasper had to calm him because he was getting to riled up and causing attention. Negative attention. Last thing they needed was for the Elders to think that they were going to be a negative influence on their already 'dangerous' unborn child.<p>

Jacob rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. Jacob could recognize that the potential power their child would possess was slightly shocking and awe-inspiring, but Jacob wasn't afraid. He was confident their child would be anything, but power hungry or selfish. Especially if he were embraced by the Elders, the men all the people in the reservation turned to for justice and who they looked at with admiration. Jacob couldn't imagine rejection from them, and how much damage that could possibly bring about.

Looking around, really _looking_, Jacob noticed a couple of things, the gavel on top of the podium being the first. It looked so.. formal, like this was some kind of sentence, which he supposed, in a way, it was. He wondered which of the Elders would wield the gavel, which one would seal their fate.

Sitting down on a rather big chair, most likely especially made to accommodate the size of a fairly large wolf, he glanced around at the other men already sitting down before hopping onto it and getting comfortable. A few of the elder council men (already in wolf form), who you could tell had lived a long time from the greying around their eyes, were seated at the very edge of the circle the chairs were placed in, glaring at them. He could see their revulsion and feel their eyes burning holes into his stomach. Jacob whimpered slightly, and laid down into the chair more fully. Edward, who had sat in the chair with him, wrapped his arms around him, giving the council men a hate filled stare. They shivered.

Jasper, sitting with Carlisle in another one of the overlarge chairs, had to work a little of his magic to calm him down again.

Finally, everyone arrived, and the meeting officially began, filled with wolves and three vampires.

* * *

><p>"As the chief residing over this specific meeting, I now call the meeting into session," Edward translated when the 'chief' nodded his head affirmatively, tapping the gavel with his paw and giving everyone a significant look. "Since Billy is more.. involved in this case than he had ever been in previous ones, I have to take the rein." Edward noticed that the wolf seemed extremely pleased with himself. His chest was puffed up, and he had the air of a wolf with a very important mission. Edward raised his eyebrows, and looked over a Jasper and Carlisle, who were doing the same.<p>

"We're all aware of this," Billy said, understood by Jasper and Carlisle through Edward.

The wolf nodded, and continued. "We, the Elders, were called to this meeting for the very.. special case of one Jacob Black, great grandson to the famous late pack leader, Ephraim Black, making him a natural born alpha, although Samuel," he said, nodding to a wolf seated next to Billy, "is occupying that place for now." All the wolves nodded impatiently, and the 'chief wolf' hastened to continue. "Now, it has become apparent to us that Jacob Black, son of Billy Black, is with child, by none of than Edward Cullen, a vampire belonging to Carlisle Cullen's clan, which we have fought with often. Not only is his suitor.. unacceptable, but the possibilities of what their child would become.. it's unthinkable." Edward shot the wolf a dirty look, as did Carlisle.

"Now," the wolf continued, "we will have a discussion about the possible outcomes and whether or not we will allow this.. monstrosity to live. The decision, as always, will go to the group with the most votes to either side. To prevent lying, we will all be in wolf form-no exceptions. Will the.. defendants please.. state their case?"

Edward leaned forward, while Carlisle, as the head, began, "It should be acknowledged that Jacob and Edward are both very capable of taking care of a child. Not only that, but they would, of course, raise them with both the knowledge of the wolves and the vampires." With a little persuasion from Jasper swiveling across the room, along with a dab of guilt, he continued. "However, if he or she is not.. _permitted _to know about their wolf ancestry line, then it is possible that they could come to resent the people who rejected them. That is where the danger lies. Children are very smart, council men, and they learn fast. They will not harm those who help them, who teach them, who nurture them, but they will react negatively to rejection, just like any child. If raised right, this child can be the blessing we _all _believe it is," he glanced at the chief wolf before continuing. "There is no more danger present from this unborn child than we make there to be."

Edward decided, when Carlisle sat back in his chair, to speak as well, "Carlisle is right; this child will not turn against you if you do not turn against it. There is no reason to fear great power, but there is all the reason to embrace it, especially if it's on your side." Jacob shot Edward a look; it was almost as if he was bargaining with them, this for that, the whole _quid pro quo _spiel. He had a feeling Edward was holding something back, that this was going to escalate to something more later.

_There is no reason for our child to be against you,_ Jacob said, speaking directly to the Elders gathered._ You are our forefathers, and he or she will honor you if you give them valid reasons to. I know that when I grew up, I saw you as great men, great wolves, honorable ones. If you kill my child, who is at no fault for simply being born, I'm afraid that my views will change. You will lose many wolves of your pack,_ Jacob thought solemnly, with Edward still translating for Jasper and Carlisle.

"How would we lose them, those that are ours?" a particularly old wolf asked in a gruff voice. He did not ask him rudely, or spitefully, merely curiously and maybe a little doubtfully. He had kind eyes, and light fur, short haired.

_With all due respect, council men, but did you not think of the effect the decision you make today would affect the members of you packs?_ Jacob questioned._ Many of them are dear friends of mine. They may have a child one day who imprints on a vampire, or they may have imprinted on one themselves,_ Jacob made sure not to think of Seth as he said this,_ My point is that they will, depending on the outcome of this meeting, want to protect themselves and their own. Did you really assume this would only effect me, and then it would be over with? Your risking many wolves, and many future wolves as well with your decisions,_ he ended.

The older wolf nodded at Jacob, looking at him through wise eyes. He nodded again, and Jacob suddenly realized what it meant: They had someone on their side. He also noticed that, once that wolf nodded, many other wolves nodded as well in agreement, whether with what he himself just said said or just because that wolf was very influential, he couldn't be sure. More than half of the council was now on their side. Now, it was time to hear the offense.

And maybe lose a few votes in the process.

* * *

><p>"Would the offense please say what they have to say?" The wolf was looking nervous now, no longer the proud and confident wolf he had been before. He was, if it was possible, paler, and his hair was getting matted, maybe from sweat. Jacob wasn't sure.<p>

The two elder council men from earlier, the ones who had been glaring at Jacob and his unborn baby, leaned forward. "The baby poses all sorts of danger, and just because you raise them, or try to raise them, a certain way doesn't mean they will be raised that way. I've heard of plenty of kids with great parents who turn out to be serial killers, or something equally as bad. We're not saying that will happen, but it's a chance. A big one. The real question that needs to be laid out is, Are we willing to take that chance?"

Edward snorted out a laugh. Every head in the hall swiveled towards him. "I'm sorry, and no offense, but that's complete and utter shit." The two council men looked highly insulted, so Edward continued. "If we are judging this child based on the logic of him being a serial killer from some mistake in parenting, and you're going on hearsay, then we might as well have the same treatment for every child born, every _wolf_, every _vampire_, every _human_. Do you see how utterly _ridiculous _that is? Anyone and everyone can be a serial killer, everyone has that chance, that potential, but that doesn't mean that they are a serial killer, or even a bad person. So, if you're going to base your decision on an unborn _child_ under the chance that he _might _be a killer, when the chances are greater that he _won't be,_ then that is _bullshit_."

Jacob pawed at Edward's hand (how disrespectful could you become in the eyes of the Elders in one day?), but Edward ignored it and went on, "I'm sorry if that offended you, but you offended everyone in this room right now because what you're suggesting, that is _cruel_. I don't know how you can even try to justify what your trying to do. That's disgusting and despicable, really, there's no excuse." Edward leaned back in his seat, and he was calmer now that he got that out. He was gazing at those two council men like they couldn't even amount to the quality of the gum off of his shoes.

The silence that reigned after Edward finished was loud, and it echoed across the room. There was no escaping it. When Billy interrupted it, finally, his voice was loud and booming compared to the quiet. "I know what side I'm voting for," he declared, slapping his paw down and inclining his head and paw to Edward and Jacob. The elderly, kind wolf also slapped his paw down in Edward and Jacob's direction. Many other paws fell in their direction, but many also fell in the opposite direction.

Jacob didn't let it get him down, as the majority of the paws landed towards them. But he didn't smile yet because he knew they only had half the work done. Looking at the two elder council men, whose eyes were almost on fire with hatred and indignation, he knew they had a long way to go still.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This story isn't over yet. It really depends on you guys, though. Do you want me to write chapters about their pregnancy, as well as that of Seth and Jasper, then an epilogue? Or do you just want a neatly wrapped, albeit long, epilogue? Do you want more plots to continue the story and confuse the boys? Please feel free to review/PM me your ideas for this story because I would love to continue to write it for you guys. Thank you! (Keep in mind, no matter what is really voted for, I will still have a chapter or two more to wrap it up and write an epilogue, so we're not done yet). [W/C: 3,081 :D]

Also, a big thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story and/or me. It really means a lot.

**Review Responses:**

to bbutterfly689: I don't know if it was unexpected, but you tell me:) Did you like this chapter? :D

to kgmc08: Thank you very much:) Ah, was that this what you expected? Or am I woefully predictable? :0 Lol.

to Marie One: Your welcome, and thank you for reviewing! :)

to milkchocolatehot64: Here's an update, though it's not as soon as everyone may have wanted.

to PurpleBoo: Your review made me laugh :D Thank you!

to LuvnmyEdward: Not to worry, I won't castigate you for not reviewing, although I did miss not having them. I'm glad to know you were reading, though. I really hope you've liked this chapter :)

to Ikuinen Talvi: So, this is Matthew? 0.o I'm assuming yes. In any case, thanks for your reviewing! :) And, if it's not too personal a question, how is your mother a hypocrite? Hehehe, cliffhangers. Evil, ingenius things, aren't they? :D

_Thanks everyone for being such amazing readers, and please consider reviewing and telling me your opinion on how to finish up the story! Thanks, and see you next chapter! :)_


	35. Look How Far We've Come

**A/N**: (_If there's anyone out there still.. Here's a long A/N that's full of things about the story's progression and impending end._.) I have decided what I'm going to do, but only in the interest of conserving some time. This story will be finished up as soon as I can manage. Maybe four chapters left, and an epilogue.

Some of you might not like that, so here's my solution: I'm going to create, not a sequel, but a separate 'story' that will be full of missing moments during the pregnancy and so on. They won't be in any specific order, and they'll be oneshots, but it's a way to satisfy moments you guys have asked for without dragging this story on too painfully. It'll also help me get some extra time to write my other stories, finally, since I've been so preoccupied _trying _to write this one that I sort of put them on the back burner.. D:

I'll give you guys a warning in advance before I just pop out with a last chapter. I really hope you guys liked this story so far (my first story, my baby in a manner of speaking), and might even join me in a few of my other stories some day (I also hope you forgive my crazy updating. I've never fully understood the word 'busy' until now. And I can tell you now, the following week, I will have practically no chances presented to update, let alone write, because I have projects, and tests and terms and blah, blah, blah. Hectic. Give me a week and a half before I'm pestered too much?).

**Chapter Title**: It's the name of a song by Imagine Dragons. Anyone heard of that band? I love them :) I played the song on repeat as I wrote this.. :D (You guys should listen to it.. Just saying.. XD)

**Additional note:** If you guys have any questions, PM me, or say it in a review. I check my Emails daily, and look out for reviews like a kid looks out for Santa on Christmas Eve :)

**W/C**: 1444

**Warnings**: Foreshadowing..

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Twilight. And with how busy I am, I don't think I could manage it, anway. Thank NPH there's a Stephanie Meyer!

* * *

><p><em>(Nathaniel's POV: Three months later)<em>

Nathaniel smiles widely at Jacob, moving slowly, but surely, in his direction. "You're beginning to look like a watermelon, pup," Nathaniel comments, looking at Jacob's swollen belly. Jacob rolls his eyes, and rubs a hand over his stomach absentmindedly.

"I _am _pregnant, you know," Jacob says.

"Really? I didn't notice." Nathaniel replies, reaching Jacob, who swats him on the arm good-naturedly. Nathaniel just chuckles. "Where's that other boy?"

"Edward," Jacob says, "went hunting. He should be home soon," he adds with a quick glance to the clock. It was two thirty in the afternoon. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a surprise for you two," says Nathaniel lightly. "I was hoping he'd be here. Good news wasn't so common for awhile. He'll be glad for this news."

Jacob raises an eyebrow, curious. "What? No hints, old man?"

"Old man? I'll have you know I'm _only _a couple decades older than you," Nathaniel says self-righteously. Jacob waves a hand dismissively, as if that ended the 'argument'. In a way, it does. "And no hints, except that it'll make you exceptionally happy."

Jacob sighs in exasperation. "What's the good of having an older, _wiser _friend if he hogs his secrets to his chest?" he grumbles.

"Pup, buttering me up won't help. I'm not talking," he said resolutely, face almost comically serious.

Jacob narrows his eyes. "Oh, I get it," he says, his voice touched with realization. "This is about Seth and Jasper's case, isn't it?"

Nathaniel turns his head to the side, so Jacob can't see the small curl of his wrinkled lip and give himself away. "This has everything to do with you and Edward," Nathaniel assured. That was true. When Nathaniel met Jacob at the Elders meeting three months ago, he admired his spunk and his firm defense of not only his child, but of other people who might be in a similar situation. Like Seth and Jasper.

This development was most definitely important to them, too, considering they were expecting a baby as well. Nathaniel wasn't too preoccupied with them, though. Their case was fighting Edward and Jacob's unfinished battle. Nathaniel would never regret the moment he decided to defend Jacob at that meeting; this pup-this _wolf_-had something new to offer, something the old-fashioned Elders needed. Nathaniel was prepared to help him achieve his goals and bring the other Elders into this century of unconditional love.

"What has everything to do with Jacob and Edward?" Emmett asked, walking into the living room where Jacob and Nathaniel were sitting on the couches in the Cullen household. Edward was following closely behind him.

"Hello, Emmett, Edward," Nathaniel greeted warmly. He gave Edward an affectionate pat. "How was hunting?"

Edward smiled slightly. "As well as can be expected," he said.

"Kill any lions?" Nathaniel asked. He was excited. As weird as it seemed, talking about hunting with Nathaniel was anything but hard. He didn't care much, considering the Cullens were 'vegetarians' and took care to not kill any endangered animals or make any animals endangered. Edward had once asked him why he didn't mind talking about it, and Nathaniel responded calmly, _"If it's not you, it's something else. That's the way of nature."_

"No, no lions, I'm afraid," Edward said, with a smile. "But there were a few deer. I read their population was beginning to increase almost exponentially. Nature had to intervene."

"Very true," Nathaniel nodded. "I'm here because of a new development in Seth and Jasper's case. Most of the Elders, almost the three fourths we need to win, are on their side-your side. A lot of them like you, Jacob. And they like Billy. They trust you, and because they trust you, they have decided that they want you to make a more formal pact with the Cullens and any vampires who come to Forks and La Push.

Obviously, they cannot accept just any vampire who waltzs into the area, but they're prepared to make a treaty, and extend the border farther into La Push. Any vampire bonded to a wolf has rights onto the land, their family has the same rights only if the imprint is with them. When you give birth, you are required to do so in La Push boundaries, as is Seth and any other wolf who imprints with a vampire." Jacob frowns, but Nathaniel continues. "Edward is allowed to be in the room, and if you want Carlisle present, he may be as well."

"What about us?" Emmett asks, gesturing around himself to indicate their family. "Can we be there, too? At least in a waiting room?"

Nathaniel smiles a little sadly. "That's what they're going to debate on. That, among other things. I want you guys to attend the meeting," he says to Edward and Jacob. "It'll be important."

"We'll go," Edward says, speaking for himself and Jacob. "Thank you for telling us this."

Nathaniel nods. "Of course. This is important for Jacob," he says simply, as if that explains everything. And it does.

Nathaniel saw Jacob as a son. Jacob, the young wolf impregnated by a vampire who sat determined and small at the Elders meeting those few months ago, wiggled his way into a special place in Nathaniel's heart, and Nathaniel vowed to make sure he was always happy. Even though he already had a few father figures for that already.

* * *

><p>Billy tells Jacob and Edward the same thing when he visits the next day. Charlie is with him, and so is Bella. "Are you going to the meeting?" he asks.<p>

"Of course. Are you?"

"I have to be there, don't I?" Billy sits on the couch by Jacob, who is curled up by a fluffy pillow, clad in a pair of sweats and one of Edward's T-shirts, which was now tighter around his stomach, his swollen belly pressing against the fabric. Billy curls a hand tenderly around the curve of his stomach. "How's Lyla Marie?" he says with an affectionate smile, almost cooing at Jacob's stomach before he _is_ cooing at Jacob's stomach. "Hello, precious girl." Billy's smiling widely, and he stretches a hand to grab Charlie's. "Feel this," he says, placing Charlie's hand on Jacob's belly.

Lyla kicks, and Charlie laughs in surprise and wonder. He smiles at Billy.

Edward grins at the scene. For awhile, it had seemed Jacob might not have lived through this. He still crinkles his nose when he has to drink a cup of blood a day for the baby (Carlisle's idea), and has some pains every once and awhile from his body's adjustments, but nothing life-threatening.

The amazing thing was, the baby seems to be of agreement with this. Edward can _feel _the baby, feels her thoughts, feel her _love, _all the time. Jasper felt it, too. And she _adores _Jacob, an all-consuming, deep love. It 's so strong and palaple, this _adoration _and pure _affection_, it sometimes frightens Edward with its intensity. The love is so deep and strong, and it's given back a hundred and ten percent. Jacob loves their baby with the power of a thousand suns. He peaks to Lyla frequently, commenting on his day and on what he was doing as though she were right there beside him. And the baby _thrives _on it.

She loves Edward, too, of course she does. As much as she loves Jacob. And Edward loves her equally, would kill in a heartbeat for her, for Jacob. And he doesn't care who it is.

He is much more protective lately, constantly reading everyone's thoughts to check for danger, and often waiting until he could wait no longer to feed or sending someone to get blood for him, so he could make sure Jacob was okay. This last feeding is the first time Edward had left the house in three weeks. Edward frowns, thinking about it.

Because Edward feels something is coming, has felt it for a month and a half, and though he wasn't sure what it was, precisely, he's ready for it. More than ready. He's almost daring for it to come, so he can eliminate it quickly and keep Jacob and Lyla safe.

He curls an arm protectively around Jacob, and scans the room. Charlie and Billy are still cooing over Jacob's stomach, and Bella is talking to Jacob excitedly about a baby shower, Jacob smiling, but keeping an eye on Edward. When Edward catches Jacob's gaze, Jacob smiles widely, sending Edward's heart into a galloping mess, filled with overwhelming love, just from that smile.

Edward tightens his grip slightly more. He isn't letting Jacob out of his sight until this passes, and til the danger he feels is gone.

Using whatever means necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm beyond happy this is out. :) I hope you guys enjoyed it.

And did you know that your reviews make finishing my work that much easier for me to do? That they inspire me to get chapters written and update? They do. _Especially _is excess.. *hint, hint*

**Review Responses**:

to Black Sheeba: I hope my little compromise that I mentioned at the beginning of the chapter is satisfactory? Ha, and you're very welcome. I should be saying thank you, though. Thanks for reading still, and dealing with my hectic updates. It means the world to me and more. :)

to Marie One: I'm still surprised people take the time to read this. And in one sitting? Thank you! :) And I believe I have found the perfect solution for this story. I only hope everyone is in agreement.

to Guest: In a way, I'm wrapping it up. Then, I'm not. I suppose I'm giving the readers the choice.

to kgmc08: It didn't end with a bang, it's like an eye of a tornado. Deceptively calm. And possessive Edward is something I love, so he turns up a lot :)

to bbutterfly689: I'm glad you liked it. I worried over it a lot before posting it. And Seth will be in this more. He's in a pretty big part next chapter..

to PurpleBoo: I love that you loved the chapter. It's a relief for me. And I'm hoping the compromise I mentioned will be alright with everyone. I think it can work out. And more Alice? Next chapter, I'll be sure to include her :D

to Aime Moi: Because there's a time jump, the compromise I mentioned in the first A/N will expand on missing scenes and anything not really covered in this story. You'll definitely see more of Seth and Jasper :)

to Ikuinen Talvi: Hi, Matthew! I find it immensely contradictingfor someone to say they love someone, but want to disown them.. I mean, isn't that a bit counterproductive to the whole 'loving them for who they are' goal? Hope you liked the chapter :)

to Mizuki: Your wish, my command..

to Rosie-lol: We share names! *squee* :) Maybe I'm too excited about that.. On to your review-I'm super glad you're enjoying it. I'm doing my best to get everything for everyone. It'll be a tad difficult for me right now, though. I'll get it done, though. I did get some Billy/Charly in here, somehow. I liked it, even though it's not so big. They get more limelight later.. :) Paul and Embry.. I love them. They will be expanded, not too much, but they will because I adore them, so I can't not do it.. And you read this before going to class? :0 Awesome. :D

to DevilGene: We share a common interest, I see, ha.

to voyuerer: Charlie is someone I just adored in the series. He's amazing. :) Glad you're liking things.

to Luv4RobPatz: When I got this review, I thought, "Hey, I have time to update". So, here we are. Hope you love it like you have loved the rest.. :)

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are love, guys :)<em>


	36. Pointing Up If It Can't Point Down

**A/N**: You guys will be happy to know that I have received a new computer for Christmas (yay); but I'm on the truck with my dad until the fourth, so who knows when I'll update (yay?)? But I figured you guys would appreciate an update before then, so consider this my Christmas present to you. :)

_Why haven't I updated in so long? _My dog spilled water all over my last laptop a few months ago, and the keyboard didn't work. Times are hard-I couldn't get a new keyboard or laptop. I have been bereft without being able to write and had to resort to some complicated methods (like going to the public library to write anything, and it only gave me an hour to write..) to do _anything_. So, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

**Word count**: 1,137

**Warnings**: Lots of fluff. And an ending that is unexpected (?) and not fully addressed-until the next chapter, that is..

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. You know, I haven't even seen the last two Twilight movies; mainly because I don't like Kristen Stewart. Sorry for those who are her fans. Anyway, Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Not me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jacob's POV<strong>:

It's possibly the most endearing thing he's ever seen.

Bella is shopping with Edward for baby clothes. They're laughing and picking out bibs that say _M_y_ daddies love me_ and bottles of baby blue and light green, finding onesies with printed monkeys on them who are playing and eating bananas, choosing beanies of all different kinds, including a small one that looks like a sock monkey; but, overall, they're happy and laughing and joking and bonding over their baby. Edward's and his baby.

It's the most incredible vision; if Jesus was resurrected and Jacob was given the opportunity to talk to him first, he'd not budge; and if that's a sacrilege, then he's glad he's not religious enough to feel guilty about it.

For months, Bella and Edward have been playing a game of zig-and-zag, not avoiding each other, but making sure their paths wouldn't cross more than neccessary. Lately, they'd been talking and trying to be friends again, and it seems they've finally decided to give it a real shot. Of course, Alice had to coax Bella into it and Edward played the stubborn gentlemen of _I'd hate to make her-and myself-uncomfortable_ before it actually happened.

Jacob smiled at the scene. It'd been awhile since he could have them together again. Awkward visits to see Jacob and make baby talk to Lyla while Edward was away made Jacob feel like he was hiding a lover, not a friend; and it put a strain on him and the baby. Luckily, they wouldn't have to do that any longer.

He patted his belly contentedly as he picked up a light earth-colored onesie; it was different shades of orange and brown, with a dark brown hoodie that has small ears corresponding matching paws on the hands and feet. Jacob cooed over it before placing it in the shopping cart and considering another piece of baby clothing. It was a small knitted sweater colored with different shades of green lines across the chest and next to it was a small dress in light shades of blue. He picked these up, too, with a smile and placed them into the shopping cart.

He walked over to where Bella and Edward were playfully bickering over whether they should by a small teddy bear onesie that doubled as footie pajamas or a small outfit that's theme was a duck, complete with webbed feet and a bill beanie. "Hey," Jacob greeted cheerfully.

They paused to glance at him, then did a double take. Bella placed the duck outfit down, saying placatingly, "You know, maybe we have enough clothes for now. I mean, with the baby shower Alice is planning for Jacob and Seth.. Maybe somebody else will pick it out?" She glanced at Edward nervously.

Jacob gave her a confused look. "Nonsense. Bella buy it; it's not like she can't be a lady bug and a duck. I mean, think of all the lady bug outfits she already has. It'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and reached for the outfit.

Edward reached out a hand to stop him and hesitated before speaking. Then he said, "I think she _is _thinking about all the lady bug outfits she has.." At Jacob's puzzled expression, Edward continued, "I think maybe Bella just realized that the baby has enough clothes for now and we can always get her a duck outfit when she's older. Sacrifices, you know," he said with a half-hearted grin.

Jacob continued to look puzzled, before narrowing his eyes at them suspiciously. "Oh, I get it. You think I have too much clothes for Lyla, do you?" Bella's eyes widened. Edward winced.

"Well.."

"Not in so many words.."

"I think we have a sufficient amount. Actually, I've been planning ahead. I've bought clothes for Lyla until eight months. She's going to need them. Especially winter clothing. It rains here more than the sun ever shines by ten times, and she'll need all the clothes we can give her." Jacob raised a challenging eye to Edward and Bella, who looked, in Jacob's eyes, properly contrite.

"Well.."

"Good," Jacob declared. Airily, he asked, "Now that's settled, let's buy her some shoes, shall we?" He grinned.

When they returned to the Cullen household, Jacob could smell carnitas cooking. He sniffed deeply and let out a contented sigh.

Esme had decided to really take up cooking and was currently through Italian foods, Thai foods, and different variations of Japanese. She'd also tried her hand at sushi, but only Bella seemed to like that and not enough to eat it regularly. At the moment, she was deeply engrossed in the history and cuisine of Mexican food.

As a vampire with a family full of vampires, she couldn't exactly taste the fruits of her efforts. However, Jacob, Bella, and Charlie were only too pleased to be her taste testers-and the happy consumers of her food.

Jacob, as of late, had been encouraging her to try to get a job as a chef. Why not? She was clearly perfect for it, and it'd only be a another plausible excuse for why the Cullens made so much money-and she loved doing it. And Jacob loved eating it.

It was to the point that whenever he had a craving, he'd ask Esme instead of Edward, and Esme would whip up whatver weird meal his child demanded. It was a perfectly suited situation.

Grabbing a handful of shopping bags, Jacob stepped out of the car door when Edward opened it with a 'thank you' and walked to the door. Opening it and leaving it open for Bella and Edward, who followed close behind, he walked up the stairs and to the nursery room. Flicking on the light, he placed the bags on the floor near the crib and sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

The room was a pine green, with orange and brown accents, highlighted by hardwood flooring covered by a maroon rug. Jacob sighed and reached down to unpack the clothing. Edward took it out of his hands. Literally, pulled all the bags out of his hands and dashed about the room before picking Jacob up and swiftly carrying him to their bedroom. Jacob let out a squack of protest before relenting with a huff. Edward changed Jacob into a pair of soft pajamas before laying him gently on the bed.

"You're tired," Edward murmured, wrapping Jacob up in the blankets and pressing a light kiss to his eyebrow. He rubbed a hand sweetly over Jacob's swollen stomach. "Sleep," he crooned.

"Well, if you're forcing me," Jacob said with a tired smile, curling up in the blankets.

Edward chuckled and caressed Jacob's hair once more before closing the door and going downstairs into the living room where his visitor had been waiting.

He supposed it was time to settle this, then.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: It's practically impossible for you guys to give me a physical Christmas in present in return for this one. So I suppose you'll just have to give me lots of reviews and PMs to make up for it... :)

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses<strong>:

**AlwaysJ's**: Apologies. My life seems to have to have no concern to my readers who are waiting ever so patiently for an update. It's a filler. Mind too much? And thanks for reading and liking the story. I hope you continue to.

**BlackSheeba**: Thank you. :)

**Marie One**: You're welcome! Here's another update, albeit so late most people will only have the _about time_ reaction. And thank you for the compliments. They make my heart warm.

**PurpleBoo**: Still excited for updates? I hope so. Thanks for reading. :)

**Evil Ginger27**: Thank you! :)

**Samij05**: Oh, I can't reveal any details, but no one be hurt at the end of the story, I assure you.. Thanks for the review.

**Javana**: Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like it-I do think I'll go back later and edit out the present tense and change it to past tense, as it's bugging me, too-once I get the time. The danger is being introduced.. in the next chapter because my family is already upset I'm updating on Christmas Eve. By the way, I hope you have a good Christmas.

**MarandaLee**: I'm pretty sure I addressed it in an A/N, although maybe not.. But later in the story, it does reference it. Sorry if it's confusing. This was my first story, my baby in a sense. I think it's matured as it went along, but it's still in it's adolescence, meaning those first chapters.. baby steps. Sorry for the confusion. I plan to edit those little mistakes when the story is completed.

**luvinlapush**: Thanks so much. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**NadiaIman1180**: Love this review.

**DevoraDeath**: I will-I am. Life's complicated, but I won't give up.

**sweeteetwo**: Thank you. I hope this update came fast enough.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are the best gift an author can ask for.. :)<em>


	37. Generous Prosecutor, Grateful Victim

**A/N**: Hello. First, this has two chapters left, then an epilogue, then there will be, eventually, a series of drabbles/oneshots related specifically to this story. I have no set time for that. Apologies.

Second, a brief excuse: We moved, we had problems, someone moved in, left, then another person moved in and left. I got sick, got a project, spent a lot of time sleeping and watching Psych on Netflix, wrote eleven chapters for a new story, and five separate one-shots that wouldn't leave my mind. Now, I have an opportunity to write an original, perfectly my own story for a magazine. My focus is so shattered, it's not funny. But then, I got this. I sincerely hope it was worth the wait.

Thanks for still reading everyone.

**Warnings**: Edward's kind of ruthless here, slightly; or you can see him as kind. Victoria gets a part, and there's definite hinting at depression and suicide, although depending on your perspective, you may not notice it much.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. And did you guys see the Host trailer? I'm not very impressed, though I loved Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. Your thoughts?

* * *

><p>The lights were dim and melancholy, and twilight had fallen about an hour ago. Jacob was laying asleep in bed, and Edward was soothed by the sound of his gentle breaths and the twin thumping of hearts coming from both Jacob and his unborn daughter.<p>

Taking a quick, unneeded breath, Edward walked slowly down the steps, giving his visitor time to adjust, to relax, to prepare. Of course, nothing would be sufficient preparation, and Edward paused a moment as a generous offering of stolen time. Then, he strolled into the parlor not glancing at his guest, and sat carefully on the sofa adjacent to his guest. Placing a hand on the armrest, the other gripping slightly at his knee, he looked up and smiled politely.

"Victoria," he greeted, cordially tipping his head, eyes straying for a moment to his blood red eyes, which blinked lazily, color sloshing, sloshing, settling. Her dress, elegant and tasteful, a deep blood red, complemented her hair and eyes perfectly. White open-toed heels held her feet tightly, and a matching pearl necklace clutched her throat, earrings clipping her lobes. She seemed fit for a beginning, or an end.

Victoria smiled reflexively, a quick mechanical pull of the lips, carefully measured to a precise degree of propriety and cruelty. Hurt, actually deep pain, and Edward could almost feel it, to where his hands itched to strangle and his teeth throbbed with the tantalizing temptation to tear at his own neck, if only they would do.

"Edward," she replied, her neck tilting slightly back, then inclining forward. A peace offering, for now. Edward mimicked the gesture.

Silence reigned for a few pensive moments, then: "I was wondering when you'd contact me," Edward began, cracking the quiet. "I expected it much sooner, to be honest," he admitted, drumming his fingers on the armrest.

Victoria smiled. Fingering the edge of the couch absently, she said, "You know, planning takes a lot of time. So does grief. Of course, neither of those have been fulfilled, neither have been satisfied. Hence, here I am, in your living room. A lovely gentlemen gave me directions this way, a police man. Maybe you know him," she commented. "Anyways, he escorted me, you know men these days, and I was walking anyhow, and that just wasn't quite right for a lady, is it? He's in the car, if you're wondering, unharmed, of course. I've already eaten today," she said with a smirk.

Edward returned the smirk, both hands on his knees now, leaning forward, "Clever, really, for a last minute idea, but that won't work." Victoria's smile wilted slightly, before reasserting itself.

"You've removed him from the vehicle?" She sounds slightly impressed, but mostly bored.

"Of course. Well, not me personally, but Emmett. I read your mind, simple enough, you know. Anyhow, why don't you tell me what's on your mind. Or would you prefer if I sifted through it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Edward's smile widened. "Of course you don't, but courtesy requires that I ask. And maybe you like to hear youself talk?"

"We all do," Victoria smiled cheerfully. "Alright, then," she said. "It's simple enough. I want a deal, a guarantee. If I promise not to harm you love, will you promise my protection?"

Edward chuckled and settled back into his chair easily. "Oh, Victoria, you know the answers to the questions you ask, you know what you really seek, what you really want to ask me. Why waste your breath?"

"I figured this deal would be easier than getting the Volturi involved," Victoria said lazily.

"Oh, threats now, there's the catch. Intimidation isn't the best in your position, is it? Doesn't suit you very well, considering you're in a house of vampires and werewolves."

"And you think it suits you, with your lover in such a state?" Victoria was grinning now, recklessly, wide, teeth extended and sharp.

Edward looked her over coldly, eyes covering her every detail. Then, he leaned forward slightly, dangerously, and said in a low voice, "Now why do you think you'd ever have the slightest opportunity to do that? Your neck would be snapped in my hand as you thought it, ripped off as you spasmed and burnt as he slept."

Victoria pressed back into the couch with a purr, her smile peaceful. She laughed happily suddenly. "Oh, I'm counting on it," she murmured lowly. "Tell me something, Edward, when did you last hear the sound of his heartbeat?"

Edward smirked at her, "Oh, Victoria, intimidation never works when, one, you're trying to pull a fast one on a mind-reading vampire, and, two, that vampire has a sister who sees the future. Nice effort, though, really, good attempt. Anyhow, Jacob is perfectly safe. If you listen intently, you can even hear the gentle thrum of his blood, a sweet ballad to backdrop the capture of your friend, huh?" Edward grinned.

Victoria's eyes narrowed slightly before widening. "I see," she says. "Is he alive?"

"Do you care?"

"Not particularly," she responds, looking up at the ceiling, eyes fixed on the chandelier.

"Then, no. He isn't, or won't be. I'm sure they're tearing off his head right now, actually. The added bonus is you're next, but you have about another, hmm ten minutes. Let's make the most of them, shall we?" Edward clasped his hands together and sighed. "I know you called the Volturi already. Told them what happened with Jacob, how he's pregnant. Perfect timing really, Carlisle had been planning on inviting them over, get the awkwardness out of the way. Actually, he called them about a month ago. They're coming when, tomorrow? I'm sure they'd approve of you death, seeing as they're very interested in a new breed of beings. Once they know you've threatened that, well, I can tell you now, they'll be giving me an award." Edward paused, took in Victoria's harsh breathing, her shifty eyes.

"You really think they'd stand for that?" she asked wearily.

Edward thought about it, and then he scrunched his nose. "Oh, yes, you're right. They wouldn't hear of it. The award would, of course, go to the werewolves, since it'll be your blood on their muzzles. They're willing to negotiate the way you'll die to, you might want to talk it over with them when they arrive."

"And when are they arriving?" Victoria asked, unconcerned.

"Now," Edward announced, checking his watch. The sound of paws pounding on gravel sounded loudly, before the smack of feet rang out and sounds of excited laughter trailed through the wind. "Right on schedule," Edward commented, rising and going to the door.

"Will it be quick?" Victoria asked as she stood, straightening out her dress, smoothing her hands down the silky fabric, dispelling of wrinkles.

"Do you want it to be?" Edward asked. She looked at him, then, vulnerable and timid, before her eyes hardened and she lifted her chin resolutely balancing the world she'd had with James on the very tip of her nose. She nodded almost imperceptibly and closed her eyes.

Then, Edward opened the door, and the wind swept in, bringing with it a firm resolution.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Every time I take so long to update, I feel horrible. If you guys would still review, it'd really really help, honest.

* * *

><p><strong>Review responses<strong>:

_Devil gene_: You're welcome! Thanks for taking the time to review, and it's in progress.

_Black Sheeba_: Thank you.

_Marie One_: Oh, you're welcome. Sorry for disappearing again! I feel like I gave plenty of time to catch up, ages. And you're welcome.

_lytebrytehybrid88_: Seth is pregnant, check the chapter before last, I believe, for when it's mentioned. And now, you know the visitor? Tell me, did you find her dangerous? Was she a threat at all?

_Guest_: Glad you're enjoying it. Sorry this took time to come along, but it's here.

_Rat3000_: Totally the intention, ha.

_sweeteetwo_: Thank you for the holiday wishes, and you're welcome. No progress in the Edward/Bella friendship this chapter, but there will be progress in the next.

_NaruSasuLover16_: Oh, thanks! Here's a chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.

_wingqueen.g_: Thank you so much! Very kind of you to think so! Sorry this update couldn't come sooner.

_Rat3000: _Ha, my dislike for her doesn't extend that far, although her cheating on Robert has forever diminshed her standards to an unredeemable low. A gay Twilight, huh? Definitely would have been interesting, although I doubt it would have been published or as well know; but definitely food for thought.

_lovingbites_: Thank you. Here's that update! :)


	38. an: you'll all hate me for this, but

**a/n: **Okay, so. How to explain.

I am going to delete this fic. This is going to happen 100%, but it's still on ao3 - it's just not under my username anymore. You can find it there as it is here if you're interested in being able to still see the story under the orphaned works.

I am not going to finish this fic before I delete. I realize that probably sounds bad and I feel bad bc we're like three chapters away, but I can't write anymore for it. I will say I had planned to, yes kill Victoria, have them see the elders again to resolve that issue, and possibly a wedding but I just. Don't feel anything for this story anymore. You can send me PMs if you want to know more in depth why I'm deleting/what I had wanted to write/anything else.

I am deleting in two days or less. You guys were wonderful, but I need to say goodbye to this story. Also deleting Bulleproof Glass because I need to say goodbye to that one too, along with some others .

thanks for the ride,

Rosie


End file.
